Trials of Affection
by Eternity511
Summary: Hermione Granger has been given a mission. She returns back to Hogwarts for her sixth year, but with a new identity! Her mission is to get close to the Slytherins and get information for the Order, but what happens when she gets too involved with the Slytherin Prince? What secrets is Malfoy hiding and how far will he go to keep them hidden? Sixth year AU, M for a reason!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer- Not mine. All recognizable characters,themes belong to J.K Rowling. Only the plot is mine.**

 _Main Characters mentioned - Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini,_ _Tracey Davis, Gregory Goyle, Daphne Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore_

 _Pairings- Draco X Hermione (Main), and several others I won't spoil by saying now._

* * *

 **Prologue:**

 **Summer 1996**

 **Hermione Granger's house,**

 **Oxford, 11:00 pm**

"CRACK"

"What was that?" asked Mrs. Granger to her husband, looking out of the window. She craned her neck trying to see outside in the darkness. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Mrs. Granger looked at her husband, Richard,nervously as he walked toward the door.

He opened the door slowly to see Professor Dumbledore smiling at him. "Good evening Mr. Granger. Apologies for coming in so late unannounced but things have really gotten out of hand."

"Ah, Professor, do come in," Mr. Granger welcomed him. Behind Dumbledore, Mr. Granger recognized Harry and Ron along with a thin, tired looking man and a woman with bubblegum pink hair. He ushered them into the living room where a surprised looking Mrs. Granger welcomed them.

"Professor Dumbledore what a surprise," she said.

"My apologies Mrs. Granger for disturbing you all so late but it's a matter of urgency and utmost secrecy. We need to talk to Ms. Granger," Dumbledore said calmly. Mrs. Granger nodded.

"Hello Mrs. Granger," Harry politely said.

"Oh, Harry my boy you've grown so much, you too Ron," She said happily. Ron blushed.

"Mrs. Granger, my name's Remus Lupin, I was Hermione's teacher at Hogwarts in her third year, and this is Tonks," the other man spoke, referring to himself and the pink haired woman besides him. Mrs. Granger smiled at them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, please make yourselves comfortable. I'll get you all some tea."

She called Hermione down and busied herself in the kitchen making tea. Hermione came rushing down the stairs and into the living room.

"Harry! Ron!" She squealed and ran towards them hugging them both.

"Hey 'Mione," Ron said, looking flushed.

"Professor Dumbledore," she looked at Dumbledore, who nodded at her. "Remus, Tonks, what are you all doing here?"

"Why don't you take a seat Ms. Granger," Dumbledore said gesturing to a chair. Hermione sat down. "We all–that is The Order needs your help Ms. Granger" Dumbledore said after a scowl from Ron and Harry.

"What sort of help Professor?" asked Hermione.

"The Order has received information that Lord Voldemort is planning several attacks on Hogwarts." Dumbledore began. Ron and Tonks winced at the name. "He has been recruiting several of the older students into his circle, and I believe he intends to use them to terrorize the school and try to get at Harry." Harry groaned loudly.

"Our intelligence suggests that he recruited the sixth and seventh year Slytherins-children of his Death Eaters to his cause," he further added.

"What has it got to do with Hermione?" asked Mrs. Granger entering the room with a tray full of cookies and tea.

"Well, we have no idea about the nature of these 'acts' that Lord Voldemort is intending these children to perform," replied Remus, taking a cup of tea from her.

"What we actually need is a spy who can infiltrate and mix with these students and find out their plans," finished Dumbledore. Hermione looked at him uncertainly. "What my idea is-if you agree to do it Ms. Granger, is to have you mix with them and do some spying for us."

"Mix with them? But that's impossible sir as you know we aren't exactly friends," Hermione pointed out.

"That's an understatement," interjected Ron.

"Here's the twist Ms. Granger, you will not be going as yourself, in fact, Hermione Granger will not attend Hogwarts this year at all. You will be disguised as French pureblooded witch who will join Hogwarts this year and you will be sorted into Slytherin. Your mission will be then to get close to these students, find about their plans and report it back to us," Dumbledore finished explaining.

Hermione listened carefully and thought about it, she looked around the room, noting the worry on her parents face, the encouraging looks on Tonks and Lupin's face to the scowling looks on Harry and Ron's.

"We don't want you to do this 'Mione, it's too dangerous but they won't listen," Ron stated angrily.

Harry nodded, "He is right Hermione, its Malfoy and his cronies we're talking about. If your identity is discovered, you'll be in serious trouble!"

"I personally assure you about Hermione's safety, Mr. and Mrs. Granger. All the teachers, including myself will be there to look after her," Dumbledore reassured them.

"Richard what do you think?" asked Mrs. Granger, looking at her husband. Mr. Granger looked at his daughter for a moment.

"I trust professor Dumbledore fully, Helen, Hermione will be perfectly safe. I believe she can do this," Mrs. Granger nodded and Hermione smiled at her parents.

"I'll do it professor!" she said nodding. Dumbledore smiled at her approvingly. Ron and Harry frowned, she squeezed their hands, "Don't worry guys, I can handle this," she reassured them.

* * *

 **A** **few days later**

 **No. Twelve Grimmauld Place**

 **9:30 pm**

Hermione sat down in the meeting room with Kingsley,Mr. Weasley, Lupin, Tonks, Harry, Ron and Ginny to discuss the plan. Kingsley began "Hermione, you are going to Hogwarts as Miss Sophie La Roche, a sixth year Beauxbatons student."

"We have kept her personality similar to yours but with a Slytherin mind, Your character is just as studious, best in her year, and a bookworm, but manipulative and obnoxious as a Slytherin," added Tonks.

"That means that she is a less bossy, stuck-up, but a bitchy version of you Hermione!" interjected Ron. Hermione glared at him.

"Yeah you need to act less as a know-it-all, 'Mione," added Harry cautiously. Ginny sniggered.

"But what happens when someone decides to check up on me and see if I'm really from Beauxbatons?" asked Hermione, ignoring them.

"Here" said Lupin, handing her a folder. "It contains all of your official 'academic records'. Dumbledore himself has arranged them, so don't worry about their 'authenticity',"

"There's a photograph inside of the girl you'll be turning into," added Kingsley. Hermione picked up the photograph.

The girl in the picture was medium heighted, had beautiful dark curls, an oval face, deep blue eyes, a small but cute nose and full lips.

"She is actually muggle girl from our village, Ottery St. Catchpole, so there's really a slim chance that anyone will recognize her," Mr. Weasley pointed out.

"You will be attending Hogwarts this year as her, get sorted into Slytherin, and find out as much information as possible. For this, Professor Snape has prepared a potion for you, kind of like a long lasting Polyjuice, which you will consume weekly, to maintain your disguise." explained Kingsley. "Throughout the year he will provide you with the potion. Any questions?" He asked.

"Um -yes, who do I report all my information to?" Hermione asked.

"Either to Professors Dumbledore or McGonagall, or even Snape if required."Hermione nodded.

"We will also be there for you Hermione," reassured Ginny, "Just keep the required distance from us,"

"Yes, and if Malfoy and his cronies give you any trouble, we'll kick his ferrety butt!" added Ron.

* * *

That night Hermione and Ginny lay on their beds in one of the bedrooms at the headquarters, both too excited with Hermione's mission to fall asleep. "So 'Mione, how does this potion work? Is it exactly like Polyjuice?" she asked.

"Not exactly" Hermione replied. "It changes my face and a little bit of my physique, that's all." Ginny frowned.

"The girl is actually a little taller than me, so when I drink the potion, my body will adjust accordingly," she explained.

"Oh, I thought that your-"

"No, they won't,"

"Hmm...shame, she really had big ones,"

"Ginny!"

"What? I'm not the only one who noticed! Don't worry 'Mione, yours are pretty great too!"

"Ginny!"

Hermione was shocked at the implication. "Relax girl, you know I don't swing that way. I've heard some boys mention that," reassured Ginny.

"Really? Who?" asked Hermione feeling a bit curious and embarrassed.

"You know, just a couple of Ravenclaws in your year, and in Gryffindor too,"

"Did-",

"I'm sorry 'Mione, I don't think so,"

"Oh," Hermione felt a pang of sadness in her heart. It was so typical, for others to notice her, while the one guy she wanted to be noticed by wouldn't even think of her that way; it was like the Yule Ball all over again. Ron was such a prat sometimes.

"Oh Hermione," Ginny got up and hugged her tight.

"It's okay Gin, really. I should just get used to it now," Hermione added sadly.

"So, are you excited to live with the Slytherins?"Ginny asked, changing the topic.

"Excited? More like scared. They would be all different from us; it's going to be difficult. I just hope that I don't do anything stupid".

"Stupid? You're Hermione Granger, the brightest witch in the school, you don't do stupid things! Plus you get to live with all those gorgeous Slytherins," said Ginny wistfully.

"Gorgeous?" asked Hermione sarcastically.

"Don't pretend you haven't noticed, Even with your nose stuck up in a book all year, you'd have to be blind not to notice them. Take Blaise Zabini for example, he has an amazing body and is so handsome," defended Ginny. Hermione smiled, she hadn't been living under a rock, she noticed these things too, but was a bit embarrassed to admit.

"Sounds to me as if someone has a thing for the Italian bad boy," she said smirking. Ginny blushed visibly. "Really? So what you're over Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know 'Mione, he doesn't seem to think of me that way. So I really don't mind it now."

"Hmm...anyway we should get to bed now, we to be early to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow"

Ginny nodded, turning off the lights. "Goodnight Hermione".

"Goodnight Gin"

Hermione lay down her bed thinking about their conversation,

 _This is going to be an interesting year_ , she thought to herself before falling asleep.

* * *

 **A/N - Read and Review. Be gentle though, it's my first ever story!**


	2. Chapter one

**Sorry for the long wait guys! My laptop crashed so i had to rewrite this entire chapter:(**

 **Huge thanks to all those who followed, favourited and reviwed, I am posting this chapter for you all. Thanks to Slytherinmistress and Autumnet321 for your reviews. Without futher ado, here's your chapter..**

* * *

 **1st September 1996, 10:50 am,**

 **Platform Nine and Three quarters,**

 **Kings Cross Station**

Hermione stood on the platform, disguised as Sophie, watching all the students and their families around her. She stood along with Tonks, who was disguised as her mother. Tonks had her black, curly hair tied up in a sophisticated looking bun, and green piercing eyes. She was wearing a set of beautiful violet robes, thus keeping up with her disguise of a rich pureblood woman.

"It is so revolting isn't it?" asked Tonks.

"You mean that acting like one of those narrow minded, snotty pureblooded women who are so proud of their social status and heritage?" Hermione finished.

"Yeah, I'm so glad that my mum wasn't like this." Tonks replied. Hermione nodded, looking around her she saw the Weasleys arriving; wishing that she could join them, she sighed, causing Tonks too look in at them too.

Hermione had said their goodbyes to them and the others at the Headquarters earlier this morning. According to Mad-Eye Moody's plan, Hermione (disguised as Sophie) and Tonks, were supposed to leave earlier and upon the Weasley's arrival there act as if they were strangers. Hence, Hermione had said goodbyes to Harry, Ron and Ginny there as well.

Things wouldn't be same this year. She would no longer be their best friend, no longer be able to help them with their homework (as Ron has sadly pointed out), no longer be able to help Harry when he was troubled. She would no longer be able to run to Ginny for her girly issues (usually about Ron). She was now just a new girl and had to keep appropriate distances from them. Maybe this year would do them good, she thought. Due to her 'absence' Harry and Ron would probably have to do their own homework, and study on their own. Maybe the boys would actually realize her worth, she mused.

She watched Harry and Ron help Mr. Weasley load their and Ginny's trunks into the train. Walking past her Harry winked at her and murmured something that sounded like "Good luck," smiling to herself she turned to Tonks,

"Mum, I think I should get on now. It's almost time," she said.

"All, right _ma fille ch_ _é_ _rie._ Take care of yourself." Hugging her tightly, she whispered "Good luck Hermione. I know that you can do it." Hermione nodded.

 _"_ _Au revoir_ Mum."

 _"Au revoir_ Sophie" Tonks replied.

Hermione got on the train, waved at Tonks as the train started moving with a lurch, she waived until the train turned around a corner and the platform was no longer visible, and then started searching for an empty compartment. She passed many of her friends and Gryffindor housemates sitting together and laughing, she sighed, wishing that she could join her friends too. Completely lost in her thoughts; she didn't realize where she was going and bumped into a hard body. "Oh-I'm so sorry," she said as she looked up.

Ever since she had accepted her mission, Hermione had started imagining various scenarios in her mind, for her first meeting with Malfoy, building his trust, getting information out of them, reporting it etc. She had imagined and prepared her strategy according to them; but never had she actually considered such a scenario, it always felt too unbelievable to her. There were hundreds of students going to Hogwarts, all currently on the train, but what were the odds that she bumped exactly into her targets ? There was a large number of Slytherins on the train, a respectable number of 6th and 7th years, but bumping into Malfoy and Zabini out of all of them? Co-incidence?

She looked up and stared at them, though she would rather die than admit, they both were rather handsome. Zabini; with his dark skin and ruggedly handsome Italian looks, tall, towering posture (not unlike Ron's, she noticed) and a well built body showed off by his flattering robes, was undoubtedly sexy. No wonder Ginny had the hots for him. Beside him Malfoy, with had a small smirk on his face. Like Zabini he had matured a lot too. His face, that was once long and pointed was now a bit striking, the baby fat had sunken in, giving him rather angular cheeks, his nose was long and aristocratic. She noticed that he no longer slicked his hair back, his platinum blonde hair hung loose around his head, giving it an attractively messed up look. Her gaze travelled down along his well built torso, no doubt toned due to Quidditch. Together they were every girl's wet dream. As looked back at his face, she found his smirk widening. No doubt he had followed her eyes trailing all over his body. Hermione felt her cheeks get warm, and she looked away.

"I am sorry," she repeated. Looking at them again. Both Zabini and Malfoy were looking at her with interest, no doubt curious about her identity. Hermione mentally shook herself, reminding herself of her mission.

Malfoy nodded, a particular smug expression on his face that always irked Hermione.

"Who are you? I don't recall seeing you here before," asked Zabini, stepping close to her. "I cannot ever forget such a beautiful face," he added smoothly, giving her a rather flattering smile. Hermione blushed. No wonder girls went crazy after him, the guy was a natural when it came to flirting.

Behind him Malfoy cleared his throat, shaking Hermione from her thoughts.

"That's because I'm new. I just joined this year. Transferred from Beauxbatons," she replied.

"My name's Blaise. Blaise Zabini. What's your name _princesse_?" he asked taking her hand in his and stroking it gently.

"Sophie LaRoche," she replied, taking back her hand, with a smile. Behind Zabini, Malfoy stepped forward.

"I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." She held out her hand which he took in his own. He bowed slightly and lightly pecked her knuckles. Hermione blushed again, slightly impressed by his chivalry. The instant his lips touched her knuckles, she felt a jolt of electricity, almost like a spark flow through her body. She retracted her hand swiftly and looked at him, wondering if it was only her imagination. He found her own curiosity in his expression thus confirming her suspicions that he had experienced it too. Glancing at Blaise, she found him smiling, unaware of what had happened.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both _Messieurs_ Malfoy and Zabini." She said smiling at both of them.

" _Mademoiselle_ LaRoche would you like to join us in our compartment, with our friends?" Malfoy asked her. "We promise to keep you entertained" he added.

Hermione looked at him, then at Zabini. While she had zero interest in joining them, this could be an easy way to gain their trust. Also she was curious about what happened between her and Malfoy. She had never felt anything like that before. Whatever it was, it had spoiled her fun. When he had taken her hand in his, she had inwardly been smirking. The so called Pureblooded Slytherin Prince, touching her hand willingly, her - the famous (or infamous, in his circles) muggleborn Gryffindor, and Harry Potter's best friend! While she knew that she no longer looked like Hermione and her name and expensive robes literally screamed 'wealthy pureblood', it was a small compensation. Oh how Ron would have had made fun of Malfoy had he been here. But that spark had taken all her attention now.

She nodded. "Yes I would love to. It's not like I know anyone else here,"

Malfoy nodded and motioned her to come along. He and Zabini seemed to be having a silent conversation among them. If she had to guess, she would say that Zabini was questioning Malfoy's offer to invite her. Her heart sped up. Why was it that Zabini didn't want her there? He seemed perfectly courteous to her. Was it something they wanted to discuss in private? Could it be something about this death eater business?

Malfoy seemed to have dismissed Zabini's concerns, for he motioned her to follow him. Zabini walked along with her casually flirting all the way. As they passed the various carriages, in a particular one, she passed Harry and Ron. She slightly slowed looking at them. They were happily chatting along with Ginny, Neville and Luna. Her eyes met with Ron who looked surprised to see her walking with Malfoy and Zabini. She rushed forward, making sure neither of the boys beside her saw her looking at them.

Malfoy pulled open a compartment door and entered not before inviting her inside, Zabini held the door open for her. Hermione took a deep breath and walked in, her head held high. Inside, several of her Slytherin peers sat, lounging. As she entered, they all looked at her curiously. Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass, stared back at her. Malfoy grinned at her as he sat besides Parkinson, gesturing her to sit opposite him. "Who is this?" Pansy asked them.

"She's new. Transfer student." Malfoy answered, before Hermione could reply. She glared at him as he sat opposite to him, besides Daphne and Nott. Zabini shut the compartment door and settled besides Malfoy.

"I can speak for myself," she replied huffily. Careful to speak in an slight French accent. "My name's Sophie LaRoche. I am from Beauxbatons. 6th year. I am the part of the exchange program–And yes I'm a pureblood, before any of you asks!"

"Nice to meet you Sophie, I'm Theodore Nott Jr. This is Daphne and Pansy. Welcome to Hogwarts." Nott welcomed her, shaking her hand. "Er-The train then..since we're not there yet obviously" he added somewhat sheepishly.

 _"Enchantè,"_

"Exchange program?" asked Daphne Greengrass.

"Yes, you-know I'm going to study here for the year and one of Hogwarts students studies-" she started to explain.

"We know what it means!" Pansy snapped.

Hermione flushed "You should, a first year would know what it means." she retorted. Malfoy and Nott snickered, while Zabini laughed openly. Daphne tried to conceal a smile on her face while Pansy glared at her. She turned her attention to Hermione, scowling at her, clearly unable to think of a comeback.

"Merlin, you are so funny LaRoche." Theo said. "I like her," he added, looking at Malfoy, "We definitely need some laughter, now that Malfoy's gotten serious, and Granger's gone away,"

Hermione's heart quickened, how did he already, know that she wasn't here? "The mudblood's gone? Where?" asked Pansy, excitedly.

"Dunno, probably Beauxbatons. Overheard the Weaslette telling Longbottom about it on the platform. Good riddance if you ask me!" Theo replied.

"Is Granger part of the exchange program also?" asked Daphne looking at Hermione.

"I suppose so, is she at top of the year over here,?" asked Hermione trying to sound nonchalant.

"Unfortunately, I'd have to say yes. She's such a know-it-all." Zabini replied.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because they select only the top student of the school for this programme!" she retorted.

"So, you mean to say you were also first in your class at Beauxbatons?" asked Malfoy.

"Yes!" Hermione said exasperatedly.

"Whoa-really?" asked Zabini "You don't look like a nerd. I mean, with Granger, you could peg her as a nerd straight away. With that 'holier than thou' attitude, she is the resident Ms. Know-it-all and a total snotty uptight bitch." Hermione glared at them, anger flooding into her veins. "But you –"

"Yes. What about me?" she snapped, getting to her feet. The boys recoiled at her anger, Daphne looked amused, while Pansy had a suspicious expression on her face. "I-I didn't mean to offend you, It's just that you are the exact opposite of a stereotypical nerd." Zabini tried to explain.

Malfoy, who had also gotten to his feet, tried to calm her down. "Relax, Sophie, he didn't mean it that way."

Hermione calmed down, still breathing heavily. "I apologize for snapping at you, _Monsieur_ Zabini. It's just that I am rather sensitive about my image. Being from a noble pureblooded family, I am supposed to maintain a proper image, despite being a nerd from the inside." She replied, sitting down again.

"Please call me Blaise, _Monsieur_ Zabini sounds very formal. Makes me feel like an old man." Blaise added.

"You mean to say that you aren't already one?" Nott interjected. Just like that the atmosphere in the compartment calmed. Malfoy snickered loudly, causing Blaise to glare at them.

Hermione smiled. "Boys", muttered Daphne, rolling her eyes, turning to Hermione "Sophie, tell us more about yourself." she asked.

Hermione took a deep breath, 'It's showtime', she thought, 'Time to make it or break it.' This little conversation, would determine if her mission would succeed. If they were impressed, she would become their friend, and they would start to confide in her. She needed to gather as much information for the Order as possible. She looked around at all their curious faces, and started. "Well, as you know, I'm French. I was born in Paris. My mother's family was originally British, so I've visited England a couple of times before." She stopped and looked around, everyone was listening to her curiously. Zabini nodded encouraging at her, "I attend Beauxbatons Academy, except this year of course, I was chosen to take part in an exchange programme for the year.

"Tell us about your family and friends" said Malfoy commandingly.

Hermione scowled at his tone, but continued nonetheless,"My family, The LaRoche's are a respectable family in France. My Great Aunt was supposedly related to Louis XVI. My Uncle particularly is very influential in the wizarding society, especially the French Ministry of Magic." She finished arrogantly. She looked around again. Except Pansy, all looked impressed. Zabini was looking at her with raised eyebrow, Nott looked flabbergasted, even Malfoy had a smirk on his face. Daphne had a huge smile on her face, her expression claiming that they were already good friends. Hermione shuddered, was this what made people friends in their world? Money, heritage and social standing? She couldn't believe the shallowness of the so called pureblood society. However she forced herself to go on.

"My father works for the Ministry, or actually you could say that the Ministry works for him," she said in what hopefully passed for a sneer. The others laughed. "I've only arrived here with my Mother a couple of days ago. We stayed at her ancestral home in Oxford. I visited Diagon Alley yesterday, and I must say, I prefer our French version. We have different streets for different class families, purebloods and have separate streets and shops, here everyone's mixed up. How can purebloods and mudbloods shop in the same place? All kinds of scum in one place, gives me the chills," she sneered condescendingly.

The boys exchanged looks, even Pansy had an approving look on her face. She could almost understand what was going in their minds, by degrading mudbloods as filth, she had earned their approval. Disgusting, she thought to herself. Here she was, befouling her own kind, just to prove her allegiance to some foul rich, pureblood bigots. The Order should be grateful to her; she probably deserved a medal for even thinking about accepting her mission.

The rest of their journey passed quickly. She answered more of their questions, complete to their satisfaction. They inquired more about her heritage, family and friends back home at Beauxbatons, she answered each one satisfactorily. Malfoy had been the most critical of them, no longer interested in flirting with her, he still seemed suspicious of her, whenever she stopped for a moment while answering. Blaise and Theo had been cheerful, inviting, Blaise more than Theo. Daphne was approving, but behaved like those vapid, pureblood princesses; spoilt from birth. Pansy, however was the only one who didn't like her. She continued to try to demean Sophie, but failed miserably. In the end she just crossed her arms and sat huffing.

They were almost there, when the girls left the compartment to change into their robes. She was the one to suggest it, she had noticed Blaise shooting looks at Malfoy, like he wanted to talk alone with him. Along with Daphne and a (frowning) Pansy, she left for the bathrooms on the train. Hermione, knowing that she won't be able to hear the boys' conversation, had slipped a muggle device one of the trunks in the compartment. Smirking to herself, she quickly changed into her robes.

Returning with the girls back to their compartment, she found that the boys already dressed and waiting for them. She noticed Crabbe and Goyle had also joined them. She was quickly introduced to them, but Hermione wasn't paying attention. Something seemed different now, somehow the compartment felt much darker, there was a palpable tension in the air… maybe it had to do with the boys' talk, Hermione wondered. As she sat down besides Blaise, she glanced at each of their faces. Their expressions reverted back as the girls entered the compartment; Blaise had a winked at her, Theo was chatting with Daphne, who was blushing. Malfoy, however seemed different. He was trying to fend off Pansy's advances, and his eyes looked a little serious. As if he felt Hermione's gaze on him, he turned towards her, their eyes met for a moment, but he turned away and began listening to Pansy's blabber, inattentively.

They finally reached Hogsmeade, where Hagrid and Professor McGonagall were waiting for her. McGonagall approached her and upon introducing herself, asked Hermione to follow her peers to the castle in the carriages, where upon her arrival in the hall she'd be sorted. She sat with the Slytherins, acting like in character, looking impressed with the scenery around.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Blaise asked her as they neared the castle.

 _"C'est Magnifique!"_ Her face had lit up with joy upon nearing her second home. She thought about her beloved library, patiently waiting for her. She however missed, Malfoy staring at her face, drinking in her expression cautiously.

As they stepped out of their carriages, Blaise holding out his hand for her like a perfect gentleman,(Theo did same for Daphne while Malfoy for Pansy, begrudgingly though she noticed) and in a gracious manner said "Welcome to Hogwarts Sophie LaRoche."

* * *

 **Translations for french words/sentences in this chapter-**

 **Ma fille chérie - my darling daughter**

 **Au revoir - see you soon**

 **Princesse- princess**

 **Messieurs- Messers (plural of Mr.)**

 **Mademoiselle - Miss**

 **enchanté- enchanted/delighted or nice to meet you**

 **Monsieur- Mister**

 **C'est magnifique- its magnificent**

 **A/N- Please read and review guys. Once again, thanks to all those who followed, favourited and reviwed.**


	3. Chapter two

Hermione walked with the Slytherins into the bustling hall. Hogwarts has always enchanted her, the majestic castle walls, so intricately decorated, enamored her entirely. It wasn't a hard task for her to pretend to be amazed by its beauty, every year she was swept off her feet. It thrilled her endlessly to call this grand castle as her second home. Hogwarts wasn't unlike how she had imagined it, with its cold, dark dungeons to the tallest towers. The beautiful scenery of the Scottish highlands around the castle always managed to serenade her. Even the Black lake, and the Forbidden Forest enthralled her. Her precious library, the Gryffindor Tower and the Room of Requirement (which they had discovered just last year) were some of her favorite places in the castle.

Hermione faltered slightly, upon realizing that she probably won't be able to visit the Gryffindor tower this year, and will have to accommodate herself in those cold and dingy dungeons that housed the Slytherin common room. Her companions seemed to notice her stopping, Blaise turned to her

"What's the matter?"

"Oh.. Nothing, just admiring your beautiful castle..This is the Entrance Hall isn't it?" she quickly recovered. "I am supposed to meet Professor McGonagall here" she added, looking around for her.

"And there she is, old snooty McFace" Malfoy pointed out. Hermione frowned at him, clearly annoyed at his disrespect.

Mumbling a rather hurried goodbye to them, Hermione walked quickly towards McGonagall. The deputy headmistress noticed her and smiled as the witch walked towards her.

"Hello again Miss LaRoche. I was just looking for you." McGonagall said, shaking Hermione's hand. "We will wait here for the first years to arrive and then shall proceed for the Sorting Ceremony." She noticed some of the students still lurking about and shouted "Off with you lot, into the Great Hall now."

They quietly waited for the first years to arrive with Hagrid and upon their arrival McGonagall started with the same speech Hermione had heard her give in their first year, about the houses, points and the sorting. She smiled at Hermione when their eyes met and beckoned all of them to follow her.

Hermione walked behind the bunch of rather excited first years, similar to how she had been in her first year. The gates of the Great Hall opened in a dramatic fashion and they walked inside. Hermione felt many curious looks at herself, most of the students were talking and pointing at her. Hermione held her head high, and walked forward ignoring them all, arrogantly swaying her hips. She could feel the stares from the Gryffindor table, and slightly tilted her head to look at them. Hermione immediately spotted them, sitting together, smiles on their faces as they saw her. Harry smiled at her, while Ron turned slightly pink, as if realizing just how beautiful Sophie LaRoche was. Ginny winked at her, before turning back into a conversation with Dean Thomas and Colin Creevy. (Who along with Ginny had been made the Gryffindor fifth year prefects this year).

They stopped as they reached the Sorting Hat, and it began its song. Hermione, for probably the first time in her life wasn't paying attention to its song. Her gaze travelled over the house tables, over so many familiar faces of her classmates. At the Hufflepuff table she spotted Hannah Abbot, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Susan Bones, and Ernie Macmillan. Turning towards the Ravenclaw table, she saw Luna sitting with her friends, blabbering about Nargles; Padma Patil, Terry Boot and Michael Corner having a serious discussion about something she couldn't figure out.

Hermione's gaze travelled over to the Slytherin table, and completely unaware that she was staring at Malfoy. Her mind was still unable to comprehend what happened between them. He wasn't flirting with her any longer, but was being critical and suspicious increasingly. Malfoy like most people wasn't listening to the sorting hat as it proudly sang its new song, but was talking in hushed whispers to Pansy, who had a big smile on her face, and stared at him adoringly.

As if he knew of her eyes upon him, Malfoy, suddenly looked away from Pansy at her, his cold grey eyes burning into hers. Hermione didn't dare break the connection. She lost herself somewhere in this contest, the world breaking apart around them, feeling like time slowing down indefinitely.

As if looking at him for the first time, she noticed much finer and insignificant details about him, both the times she'd seen him in different clothes on the train- He had several lines around his eyes, _But what could he be so stressed about?_ She wondered. Her gaze travelled down towards his torso. His school robes and those he wore earlier, were a shade of midnight black; that contrasted rather elegantly with his pale skin, were full sleeved. It was still slightly hot, the summer had just ended, and Hermione saw no reason for him to be wearing full sleeves.

 _Could he be hiding something? A scar? A tattoo? Maybe the Dark Mark? No, that's Just stupid. He was way too young for that. Voldemort wouldn't want a sixteen year old to join would him, would he? It seems highly unlikely._

Before Hermione could ponder more about this, McGonagall's voice, interrupted her thoughts. The Sorting Hat had finished its song, and had begun sorting the first years. She turned towards them, not before glancing towards Malfoy, who also seemed to be watching the sorting, looking rather bored.

"Abbot, Minnie" McGonagall announced. A blond haired, timid looking girl stepped forward and sat on the stool. McGonagall placed the hat over her head, which after a moment shouted "RAVENCLAW!"

The Ravenclaw table erupted in cheers as the little girl ran and sat down. The sorting continued, sorting the first years. "Burke, Michael" "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Carrow, Laura" "SLYTHERIN!"

"Cornfoot, Ryan" "HUFFLEPUFF!".

Hermione cheered inwardly when "Davies, Jason" became the first Gryffindor; and henceforth for all following Gryffindors. She shuddered when a Slytherin was sorted, reminding her of her own fate. Finally the last one "Zimmer, Terrence" was made into a Ravenclaw. And everyone's attention turned towards her.

She held her head high, ignoring the stares and whispers all around her, looking at the Teacher's Table, when Dumbledore finally stood up and spoke, "Welcome to the new students and Welcome back our old students. This year is a another special year for us. This year Hogwarts has entered into the coveted Inter-School Student-Exchange Programme, participated by almost every wizarding school of the Northern Hemisphere. In this programme, the top students of the school are sent to complete their education for the year in another school, to understand new cultures, learn new experiences, develop friendships and promote unity. Our own top student, brightest in her year, Ms. Hermione Granger has been selected for this programme and will be attending Beauxbatons Academy this year. And please help in in welcoming Ms. Sophie LaRoche, from Beauxbatons, who will be attending Hogwarts this year," clapping his hands. Hermione smiled at everyone present, who clapped and cheered for her. Some boys even stood up and hooted, making her blush.

"Now, now let's not get carried away, I'm sure you'll all make Ms. LaRoche at home, so without further delay, shall we begin with your sorting?" Dumbledore calmed everyone, looking at her for the last part. She nodded and stepped and sat down on the stool again, the feeling of Déjà Vu rocking her slightly.

McGonagall placed the old and frayed hat on her Sorting hat spoke in her ear,

" Hello again Ms. Granger, Nice to see that your mind hasn't changed a bit in the last five years. You would still do well in Ravenclaw, and your Gryffindor bravery grows everyday."

"But you have to sort me in Slytherin" she whispered at it.

"Yes, my dear I'm aware of that fact. Not that I'd have to force my decision, you can automatically fit in there,"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean that you are slowly showing your Slytherin like traits, they are more than you know, and ever evolving. They have always been a part of you, Miss Granger, like I told you the first time I sorted you. Don't you find yourself becoming more vindictive, your plans underlying your cunningness? You cannot lie to me Ms. Granger, I an see it all in your head. Hence I wouldn't need to lie by saying -SLYTHERIN!", it said shouting the last part to the whole room.

The Slytherin table erupted in cheers, while the rest politely clapped, the boys all around especially, looking crestfallen. Hermione hopped from the stool and sat down on the Slytherin Table, between Blaise and a girl in her year whose name she didn't know.

Blaise had a huge grin on his face, "I knew you'd join us, I can smell a snake right away. Welcome to Slytherin, Sophie". Hermione smiled at him. The girl on her side turned to her and welcomed her as well.

"I'm Tracey Davis, sixth year as you. We're going to be sharing dorms! It's going to be so much fun." "Yeah, I guess," Hermione added uncertainly.

Dumbledore got up from his seat, and asked them to tuck in, as the Opening feast began, the dishes magically appearing in the middle of the table. Hermione's eyes travelled over the dishes, it seemed like Dumbledore had asked the house-elves to prepare some French dishes in the honor of their 'exchange student' from France.

"What is this? Some kind of disgusting French food? The standards in this place have gone to hippogriffs!" exclaimed Pansy, who was sitting across Blaise with Daphne besides her, sniffing at a dish with distaste. Hermione glared at her.

"It's a bouillabaisse, I expect that the Old Coot had it especially prepared to make Ms. LaRoche feel welcomed," snapped Malfoy, looking thoroughly disinterested and irritated at Pansy's bitching. All nearby eyes, including Hermione's turned at him, he was sitting on the other side of Theo (who sat besides Daphne); sneering with Goyle. To Hermione it had seemed that he hadn't even been listening to their conversation, so his remark had surprised her.

Pansy, clearly annoyed by Draco's remark, scowled and said "Draco, no need to snipe, I was merely commenting on the increasingly lowering standards of food here, that to satisfy one witch, they'd make us all suffer through this crap."

"But I like French food, Pans, does that mean that if I eat it you won't talk to us anymore?" asked Theo, rather hopefully.

"Of course not Theo, I'm merely expressing my distaste for French cuisine, I promise it won't hamper our friendship" Pansy replied, pouting in what she assumed must be a cute expression. Hermione rolled her eyes looking at Tracey who had a gagging expression on her face. Theo looked crestfallen at Pansy's reply, clearly hoping to get away from her incessant blabbing.

"Yeah, well Pansy I happen to enjoy French cuisine and consume it monthly at the Manor during the holidays, maybe if you don't like it, you should probably stop visiting then. Merlin knows I love French gourmet and wont stop consuming it just for you!" Malfoy said, interrupting what would have been the start of another whine from Pansy when she discovered that her favorite Treacle tart had been replaced by a flaming French dessert.

Pansy looking scandalized at Malfoy's retort, pouted at him but he ignored her, and started filling his plate, glaring at a fourth-year year who tried to take the last piece of an apple pie in front of him. Hermione also started eating her dinner, alternating between talking with Tracey and keeping an observant eye around the Slytherins.

Hermione, amidst Blaise's flirtations, managed to get a good look around the Hall, noticing her surroundings for any suspicious activity. Her gaze fell upon the Gryffindor table, where her friends seemed to be having a merry time. Ron was stuffing chicken in his mouth, mimicking a hungry troll; Harry, Ginny and Dean Thomas laughed boisterously on some new joke, while Neville and Seamus sniggered. Hermione felt herself relax, this used to be a everyday environment for her. She always used to scold Ron for eating with his mouth open and talking at the same time, who used to roll his eyes at her and continue anyway. Harry would smile upon this, Ginny winking at her as she attempted to flirt with Harry, who seemed oblivious to her actions. It all seemed like a fond memory now, as she gazed at them from the Slytherin Table.

She noticed rather late that several pairs of eyes had followed her gaze, her fellow Slytherins looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"That's Harry Potter, isn't he?" she asked to nobody in particular, hoping her fond gaze could be interpreted as curiosity.

"Yes, it is Saint Potter and his gang of misfits minus Granger of course" replied Malfoy, looking at her, a frown demarking his pale face.

"I thought so, he looks better in his pictures."

"Do you mean to say that Potter looks any better than a Blast-ended Skrewt?" asked Pansy, mockingly. Malfoy's looked at her pointedly, and Hermione who had a retort ready on her tongue, swallowed to stop herself form falling into a not so subtle trap.

"Though I have no idea what these Blast-ended Skrewts are, I can assure you that I did not imply that. Parkinson, stop twisting my words. I meant that Potter looks less of a scrawny, speckled disaster of a wizard in his pictures than in real life".

Blaise and Theo clapped and cheered, no doubt entertained by an almost cat fight between the girls. Daphne had an approving smirk, while Crabbe and Goyle laughed thunderously. Tracey looked a little surprised, but Hermione had her eyes on Malfoy, who was undoubtedly pissed that she had successfully dodged yet another bullet that might prove her anyone else that who she claimed to be.

 _Blast-ended Skrewts, indeed!_ As if she would ever fall for that. She was Hermione Granger, any other witch or wizard might have fallen into the trap, and commented about the Skrewts, thus establishing them as a liar, only Hogwarts students and those who had attended the Triwizard Tournament would have encountered Hagrid's Blast-ended Skrewts. Hermione could see through his traps easily maybe that's why she was chosen for this job, her attentiveness, quick-thinking and logical approach made her a brilliant asset for the Order.

The rest of the meal continued without much happening. Pansy continued grumbling under her breath, Malfoy was involved in a conversation about a new Quidditch regime with the Slytherin Quidditch Captain Marcus Flint, while Crabbe and Goyle stuffed their faces and glared at laughing first years. Hermione, conversed with Tracey Davis and Blaise throughout the meal, and found them bearable. Tracey was surprisingly friendly, quite unlike what Hermione had judged about Slytherin girls. While cunning, she was much softer, and non judgmental. When dinner was over, Dumbledore got up, and began his list of announcements, which Hermione listened uninterestedly.

"- the Quidditch tryouts will begin from next week, those wishing to try out should contact their respective Quidditch captains. Our caretaker, Mr. Filch has put up a list of all the banned items in front of his office- ".

"Do you have individual house teams for Quidditch?" she asked Blaise. "Yes, why you don't at Beauxbatons?"

"No," she replied. "We have teams divided according to our year. Although first and sixth years aren't allowed to play. We have our O. W. L. s in our sixth year and N.E.W. T. s in eighth."

"Oh, that seems interesting." He commented, uncertainly.

"-Welcoming our new head boy and girl, Miss Cho Chang and Mr. Roger Davies, both of Ravenclaw house." There was a cheer from the Ravenclaw table, as both Cho and Roger got up and bowed to all. Hermione politely clapped, wishing that she could also get the honor of becoming the Head girl next year. She probably would, depending how this year would go. She ran through her mind a list of suitable candidates for Head boy. He had have best of grades, so it would probably be a Ravenclaw or Slytherin, she realized to her horror. Also, the sports criteria was taken into question, that narrowed down the list to just one candidate.

Draco Malfoy.

 _No, it cannot be, bloody hell, No! Dumbledore wouldn't make him the head boy would he? Not an arrogant, prejudiced, prat like him. But Dumbledore did make him a prefect, didn't he?_ Hermione found herself wondering if he was starting to lose his marbles and going senile with his age.

"-are you listening Sophie?" Tracey's voice shook Hermione out of her thoughts.

"What?" she asked the blonde haired girl. She looked around, everyone was getting up from their seats, Dumbledore must have dismissed them.

"I asked if I could show you the way to our common room?" Tracey repeated. "Oui, Let's go".

* * *

Hermione followed Tracey and the other Slytherins to their common room memorizing the way through the dungeons. She maintained some small conversations with Blaise and Theo, pretending to be awed by the castle and its secret passageways, like first timers would do.

"We also have a poltergeist, Peeves, who loves to play tricks and wreck havoc. The Slytherin ghost, The Bloody Baron is the only one who can control him, so if you have a good relationship with the Baron, Peeves won't dare prank you" Nott explained.

They reached the door to the Slytherin common room; It wasn't much of a door, just a crack between two large walls, that were adorned with tapestries. The crack opened to reveal a large doorway when the password was spoken.

"Oi Nott, what's the password?" asked Blaise.

"How am I supposed to know? You were leading us all so I assumed that you must be knowing it," he countered, shrugging his hands from his pockets.

"Look there's Draco." interrupted Daphne.

"Hey Draco," she waved at him. He walked over arrogantly, "

Did you idiots forget to ask the password?" Nott shrugged. Malfoy gallanted in front of the crack and said, "Chimera", there was a loud hissing noise and the crack expanded, exposing a hidden doorway.

"Chimera? That's the password! The lion headed creature?", Blaise asked disbelievingly.

"The very same. Although I believe it had a dragon's hind and tail also." Hermione interrupted. Everyone turned at her, surprised expressions on their faces.

"Top of my class remember?" she said mockingly.

"More like a know-it-all" Malfoy muttered.

"Don't tell me that we've gotten another one! Merlin! Finally it was going to be an alright year, with Granger finally gone, and now we're stuck with you. I hate his place!" exclaimed Pansy rather dramatically. Hermione glared at her. Blaise, sensing hostility immediately tried to diffuse the tension, winking at her

"Now, now Pans, no need to be so hostile. Know-it-all or not, you still are my number one girl!" Pansy rolled her eyes.

"Shall we go in or are the lot of you planning on sleeping here?" Malfoy, looking thoroughly bored said.

Blaise gestured at Hermione in a 'ladies first' way, and she slowly made her way through the doorway behind the other girls.


	4. Chapter three

**A/N - Hey guys, extremely sorry for the delay! I accidentally deleted the chapter from my laptop . Had to rewrite it again :'( Luckily my amazing friend offered to write some of the part for me. She had aready read that and almost managed to replicate it as it was before. Thanks a bunch, Midnight. inferno4, love you soo much!**

 **Since I'm more than two weeks late in updating as promised earlier, this chapter is more longer than others! +4,000 words. Hope it will compensate.**

* * *

Pansy lead the way as Hermione and Tracy trailed behind her, and entered the common room. As soon as Hermione glanced around she stopped suddenly, her eyes getting wide.

The Slytherin common room was a long , low ceilinged cavernous room with rough stone walls. Large, round lamps emitting a greenish light hung from the ceiling on chains; glowing brightly. A large fireplace dominated the room, crackling with fire. Above it, rested an elaborately carved mantle piece, decorated with skulls and a large silver snake with emeralds for eyes. The snake seemed to follow her gaze wherever she looked, creeping her out instantly. She quickly looked away. In spite of the fireplace, the room was surprisingly cold.

The rest of the room contained several strategically placed cupboards made up of expensive wood; also carved elegantly. The room was filled with lots of low back black and dark green button tufted leather sofas, armchairs, with silvery cushions.

The walls were decorated with rich, expensive tapestries featuring the famous medieval Slytherins. Soft rugs covered the stony floor, several cats, toads and other familiars belonging to other students were loitering about. The dungeon extended partway under the lake, giving the light in the room a green tinge. The huge windows provided a beautiful view of the creatures swimming about in the lake.

Slytherin hangings decorated the rest of the walls and cabinets, some of the Slytherins were busy lounging about, exchanging details of their summers, playing Gobstones and wizarding chess. While the room had a elegant and lavish atmosphere, it felt like a façade. The room lacked the warmth and cosiness she usually associated with the Gryffindor tower. Hermione felt a shiver run down her spine and suddenly she felt homesick, she missed the warmth of her Gryffindor dormitory and people.

Blaise turned towards Hermione and made a grand gesture toward the room. In a dramatic tone he announced, "Welcome to the Slytherin common room; your new home, Sophie", Hermione couldn't help but internally flinch at the mention of Slytherin dormitory as her home. She felt terribly out of place. This was not her home, this was enemy's land. This place was associated with everything she abhorred. This was the place from where wizards and witches usually went bad, they preached pureblood superiority and planned the extermination of her kind. This was the place where somewhat decent people were trained out of all kindness; and instead were instilled with cruelty, cunningness, cowardice and arrogance. Somewhere behind her, someone sighed and started tapping their feet on the ground pulling her out of her internal debate.

She focused back on Zabini and replied in an even tone _"Merci_ Blaise."

Pansy, picking up on the slight wavering in Hermione's voice taunted. "What's the matter, LaRoche? Is the room too shabby for your Royal Highness?" Hermione never felt a stronger urge to hex someone but she settled for a cold stare. If looks could kill Pansy would have been dead by then.

Tracy saw the look on Sophie's face and tried her best to change the topic. She intervened "This must be very exhausting for Sophie. We keep on forgetting that it's a lot to take in at once, the change of school and companions."

Hermione was about to reply when Malfoy announced "I don't know about her, but I am exhausted and would like to head to my room. Excuse me and good night ladies". He motioned towards Blaise and Nott to follow him and walked away pompously. Hermione observed him disappearing to the right with acute scrutiny. It was clear that Draco was leading them. His dominance was unquestionably profound within the group.

"Do you always let him boss you around?" she asked Blaise incredulously.

"Not always, but he has a tendency to act leader, and we follow him sometimes," he shrugged. "We should, after all, he is the uncrowned Slytherin Prince, _Doll"_ , interjected Nott.

"Yeah, but we've been best buds since we were children, so it's not like we are his lackeys or something, we have loads of fun together also", added Blaise. Hermione tried to process this, she didn't knew Slytherins was capable of friendship. Her inner voice, which always made her more compassionate and made her see good in everyone, was glad about this fact, though. _'See, they're not all bad as you thought!_ ' it chided at her.

"We'll be leaving now, ladies, good night. We'll see you in the morning," said Theo, and walked away to his dorm.

"I should be going too, good night," said Blaise. He turned towards Hermione and said, "Good night, Sophie. Sleep well okay. I'll meet you for breakfast," he added winking at her in the end.

He nodded at Tracey and followed Nott. Hermione looked around and noticed Pansy was no where to be seen. But it wasn't as if she wanted the witch to be anywhere near her. She let the fact go unacknowledged and followed Tracey to their dorm.

Going down through a wide set of stairs in the direction opposite of the boys had gone earlier, they reached a narrow hallway with seven large double doors. One for each year. Tracey walked to the one near the end, bearing the number six in ornate carving, and indicated to her that it was theirs. She pushed open the doors and walked inside.

Following her, she stepped into the room, and her jaw dropped. The room was semicircular in shape. A central fireplace, provided the room with necessary heating. Five, four-poster, canopy beds were arranged in a circular manner around it. The floors were covered with warm, soft rugs; a section of the wall was devoted to large, elegantly carved, mahogany closets. Bedside tables surrounded each bed. A small round table, chairs and a small bookshelf were arranged in a corner. There was even a small cupboard for their personal potions storage and brewing. A large, full length mirror covered the far side of the room. A door led away from the room, presumably to the bathroom; the other walls were decorated designs and paintings. Huge windows with silk curtains gave the much needed light into the room, despite it being located so deep in the dungeons. It must have been enchanted, as the scenery depicted through the glass was of the rocks near the Great Lake, the waters silent as grave, and the moonlight gleaming from above.

Hermione was surprised to find that the room was comfortable and welcoming in contrast to the common room which appeared to be grand and cold. Both rooms had been elegantly decorated, _'No doubt due to all the money poured in by those rich pureblood snobs, who wanted their children living in lavish conditions as compared to rest of the castle',_ she thought to herself.

She turned towards the beds, Daphne and Pansy were getting ready for bed, Tracey beckoned her to the unoccupied one near hers, sitting down upon hers. Hermione walked over to her, sitting down next to her. The sheets were made of rich, soft silk, the pillows were fluffy and comfortable. Hermione fingered the velvety soft, curtains around the bed between her fingers. It seemed that Slytherins got the best of everything. Bloody money and power! Just like the muggle world, people with money and power got the best of everything. Even when they didn't always deserve it.

"Does her highness find her dorm room acceptable? Sharing a room with us peasants?" Pansy's mocking tone broke Hermione out of her reverie.

"Why don't you go and bother someone else Parkinson? Surely someone must give you some importance if you have spent six years with them," she sneered at her. Pansy immediately huffed and walked away to her bed. Tracey sniggered loudly.

"I've never seen anybody annoying Pansy this much. Most girls cower under her and worship her, even if they hate her behind her back. You might be one of the few who stand up to her." Tracey looked up at her with awe.

"Well, I hate it when somebody thinks too much of themselves and that they can bully their way around. I like to stand up to such people and 'knock them a peg or two down' as you people say. It's nothing to be proud of." Hermione replied, pulling off her robes.

They both got changed into their night wear, and got into bed. Pansy and Daphne had already settled for the night, judging from Pansy's snores. The other girl, Millicent Bulstrode still hadn't arrived into the dorm. Hermione inquired about it to Tracey.

"Oh, Millie? She probably must be with Crabbe and Goyle. They must still be in the Great Hall, reaching for the leftovers. Merlin only knows how she can eat so much and not get stomach ache! She'll be back soon. Don't worry. You can meet her tomorrow." Tracey explained and yawned. She murmured good night to Hermione, who was in her own thoughts to hear and reply back.

As Hermione listened to Tracey, her mind began to think swiftly. While her explanation seemed reasonable, given Hermione's previous knowledge about the girl's eating habits, maybe there could be another reason. Could Millicent be part of the new Death Eater gang everyone suspected there could be? She certainly fit the type. Being pureblooded, and those muggle hating types. Hermione also couldn't recall Crabbe and Goyle joining them to the common room after dinner. Were they with her? Why wasn't Malfoy with them? He was The Order's main suspect. Was he innocent? Or maybe he had joined them to the room to deflect suspicion. He did seem to quickly retire to his dorm and have Blaise and Theo tag along…

Shrugging her thoughts behind, and suddenly feeling extremely tired, she the into her bed. The silk sheets glided against her body, and Hermione found herself loving the sensation. Her last thoughts before she fell into a deep slumber, that maybe the Slytherin dorm was not so bad after all.

* * *

 _ **The next morning**_

Hermione was the first one to wake up the next day, feeling rather. took her a moment to recognise her surroundings, before she remembered. Gathering her robes and toiletries, she headed to the bathroom. After a nice cool shower, she dried her hair and tied it into a ponytail. (she was glad that she no longer had her bushy, untamable hair that took hours to manage and instead had beautiful, dark, silky locks). As she was getting out of the bathroom, she bumped into Millicent Bulstrode.

Millicent was black haired and had a heavy , jutting jaw. ' _Looking like a female Crabbe',_ Hermione thought to herself. Physically she might be considered intimidating but Hermione over all found her ugly and revolting. After brief introductions, Hermione walked back to her bed. Tracey had woken up and cheerfully waved at her.

By the time Hermione was ready everyone was up. She was collecting everything she needed for her classes in her bag when she suddenly heard a voice behind her.

"What's in that vial?" came the shrill voice of Pansy Parkinson, pointing to the large vial containing her potion in her bedside drawer. Hermione smirked internally, she had left the drawer open on purpose.

"It's an antidote for my allergy", Hermione replied hoping Pansy would take the bait and try something foolish sometime with it.

"And what is it that you are allergic to, LaRoche?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes at her, " I'm allergic to stupid, snobby pureblooded bitches like you Parkinson. So kindly stay the hell away from me!" she snapped at threw her a venomous look. Turning away, she winked at Tracey and Millicent, who were silent bystanders and burst into giggles. Nudging to Tracey, Hermione walked along with her to the Great Hall.

* * *

 **The** **Great** **Hall**

Breakfast was a chaotic affair. Hermione sat at the Slytherin table besides Blaise and Nott, who were regaling their peers with mimicking some of their famous pranks on unsuspecting Hufflepuffs, Crabbe, Goyle and another burly seventh year Slytherin were having a contest to see who could inhale more breakfast. _They can easily give Ron a run for his money_ , she thought to herself and smiled. Gryffindor and Ravenclaw Gobstones teams were arguing about the tie in last year's final match, causing the head girl, Cho Chang to interfere and linger at the Gryffindor table for much longer than necessary, much to Harry's dismay she noticed.

Halfway through breakfast, Pansy rushed into the hall after Malfoy, bawling at the top of her voice. Apparently, she had pissed of Malfoy, who had threatened her to back off or otherwise he would cease all impending negotiations between their families for a betrothal contract for them. Pansy, not taking his hint, proceeded to annoy him by implying cheating on him with another fellow (As of that would affect Malfoy, Hermione thought) and then apologizing by bawling her eyes out and rather inappropriately clinging to him. Malfoy now thoroughly pissed, humiliated her, by pushing her away, and glaring at everyone who looked at him.

Between all the fights, arguments, Blaise's antics, flurry of the owl post and Pansy's whining, somewhere along Hermione lost her appetite. She pushed her plate away, and began waiting for the Heads of their houses to finish their breakfast and distribute their timetables.

Professor Snape finally reached their table half hour later, and began distributing timetables to the first years. When he finally reached the sixth years, Hermione was ready to strangle him. Distribution of timetables to sixth years seemed a more complicated task for all the heads. Professors had to check that everyone had obtained the necessary O.W.L.s to continue with their N.E.W.T.s

When he finally reached Hermione, "Well, our new know-it-all, Ms. LaRoche, I see that you have chosen Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology, Defense against the Dark Arts, Potions, Arithmancy, and Ancient Runes".

"Yes Si,r" she snapped.

"You can manage with another elective I suppose, like Astronomy, History of Magic or Care of Magical Creatures." He sniped back, nostrils flaring slightly.

"I think I'm okay with this Sir," she argued.

"Oh, but I insist. A witch of your caliber should take a minimum of 8 subjects. Ms. LaRoche," He sneered, tilting his head slightly in Malfoy's direction. Hermione turned towards Malfoy, who was munching on a piece on toast, rather involved in The Daily Prophet to notice.

Realisation dawned upon her slowly. Hermione understood that Malfoy must be taking one of those classes, and he wanted her to keep an eye on him. As if she would do it anyway.

"Fine then _Professor_ , I'll take one, which one do you think I should select?" she asked mockingly.

"Either Astronomy or History of Magic will do, I believe"

"Fine. I choose Astronomy then!" she sniped back, getting annoyed now.

"Very well, I shall inform Professor Sinistra about you. She shall also excuse you from having no equipment or books until you can either purchase new or owl home for them." without waiting for a reply, he then turned towards the next student, Theodore Nott.

Hermione got up from the table, grabbed her bag and walked out of the hall. She was furious at them. Professor Snape, Dumbledore, all especially Malfoy. Who did they think they were? Trying to force her into taking an extra class just so she could babysit Malfoy! Her entire summer she had spent in planning. Ever since she received her O.W.L results, she had carefully planned out her entire study schedule for the year. Timetables, study planners, homework and revision along, keeping an eye on her other housemates, helping Harry and Ron indirectly; all had been carefully planned. And now, all her time had gone in vain, she had sneaked around the Headquarters, hiding from Ron and Harry as they tried to discourage her from doing so. But it was all rubbish now.

Taking an extra class wouldn't have bothered Hermione, if she hadn't wasted so much time in carefully planning her every move. Astronomy was a fascinating subject, but it threw out her current study schedule out of the window. She would have to redo it all again, and that thought annoyed her no end. Why couldn't they have told her this in the summer? Surely Snape or Dumbledore knew Malfoy was taking Astronomy, and a prior knowledge would have saved the trouble of making those useless timetables. Her only satisfying thought was that at least the timetables she made for Ron and Harry (unknown to them) would be helpful to them.

Hermione walked angrily, having no idea where she was walking, tears beginning to form in her eyes. Suddenly, she felt someone approaching her from behind and calling her. Looking around, she saw plenty of students milling about, _breakfast_ _must_ _be_ _over_ , she thought to herself. Drying her eyes, she quickly turned around. Malfoy stood behind her, gazing curious at her face. Hermione felt a bit self conscious. Perhaps a telltale tear, that she hadn't brushed away? If Malfoy saw anything he didn't mention it.

"I was just wondering if you'd like me to escort you to your class?" he awkwardly asked. "My class?" Hermione looked suspiciously at him.

"Yeah, you have Arithmancy don't you? I'm in that class too, and seeing as you probably don't know where it is, I thought I should escort you," he replied smirking at her realisation.

Hermione mentally smacked herself. How had she almost forgotten that she wasn't supposed to know any of the pathways? She composed herself and nodded at him.

They walked in silence, only speaking when necessary. Malfoy pointed out several statues and tapestries as landmarks for her to remember. "So, how are you finding Hogwarts so far, Miss LaRoche?" he asked.

"It's interesting so far, rather different than what I had imagined. The dorms are nice, cozy and elegant. Are they the same in all houses?"

"No I don't expect them to be, Slytherin has the best, with all the rather generous alumni… The founder, Salazar Slytherin, was an great man. Often misjudged by those do-gooder Gryffindorks, he only wanted the best and the worthiest of them to be educated here, hence he did a lot of effort to make them comfortable." He replied pompously. "Those silly Hufflepuffs have their dorms near the kitchens, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor have their own towers, must be boring and rather cramped in there I suppose. I have been in the Ravenclaw tower only couple of times myself."

"Why were you in their tower?" asked Hermione, curiously.

"Why do you think?" he asked, smirking at her and slightly leaned towards her, into her space. An innocent blush tainted her cheeks

"Oh! ", she muttered as he realised and instinctively leaned away from him. Malfoy chuckled, seeing her reaction.

They continued walking in silence, though Hermione could feel his eyes flicker to her every few seconds. Feeling rather self conscious, Hermione walked around, intentionally not looking at him.

When they finally reached the class, like a perfect gentleman, he held the door open for her. Hermione smiled at him and walked inside. She sat down at one of the tables, hoping that he'd sit besides her, but Malfoy strode past her, sitting diagonally behind her. Hermione turned to look at his impassive face. He stared at her coolly, Hermione was just about to speak, when the doors opened and Blaise walked in.

"Sophie, I was looking for you. I knew you had taken this class and I wanted to show you the way!" he said, sitting besides her.

"Pardon me Blaise, I didn't know that you were also in this class. Malfoy escorted me here, if had any idea about you, we would have waited for you".

Blaise looked at Malfoy, both boys again having a silent conversation. Blaise turned grumpy at its end, turning to Hermione he said, " I hope he didn't annoy you, Sophie. Our Draco has a tendency to be crass and vile to people in general". Hermione chuckled, turning back to look at Malfoy, who was frowning at Blaise.

As the class filled in, Hermione looked around. Barely a dozen students were progressing into the N.E.W.T level Arithmancy. From Gryffindor, Fay Dunbar and Dean Thomas; Ernie Macmillan, Susan Bones and Justin Finch-Fletchley. From Hufflepuff, Megan Jones, Terry Boot, Michael Corner and Padma Patil from Ravenclaw, along with her, Malfoy and Blaise.

Professor Vector walked in, greeting everyone and welcoming them to her class. Explaining their lesson, she quickly set them to work on predicting the possible future options on the basis of their past experiences, using numerology.

It was a fun class. She and Blaise kept on exchanging their predictions, witty banter and laughter. But, she felt that she could do better. Every time Professor Vector asked a question, she raised her hand, nearly jumping from her seat. She could feel Malfoy's heavy stare on her, and several whispers in the class about Sophie and her resemblance to Hermione.

* * *

The **Charms** **corridor**

When the bell rang, she walked with Blaise to their next class, Charms. Since it was their N.E.W.T year, all classes no longer had large number of students hence all sixth years for that particular subject had their lessons together.

Blaise was a massive flirt, dropping hints and pouting every time she disagreed. Malfoy walked behind them, looking disgruntled and murmuring to himself. When they reached the charms corridor, they found several of the students standing outside the class and whispering amongst them. Hermione and Blaise exchanged glances. She could hear Sophie's name, and realised that she was the topic of their discussion.

Even the Gryffindors, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan, Lavender Brown, Fay Dunbar, and Neville Longbottom were whispering loudly, pointing at her. Harry and Ron were giving her disapproving looks. The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were staring at her curiously. She and Blaise walked towards the Slytherins, Daphne, Pansy, Nott, Tracey, Millicent, Crabbe and Goyle. "What's going on?" asked Blaise.

"Everyone's talking about Arithmancy. What exactly happened there?", asked Pansy, glaring at Hermione.

"Nothing happened Parkinson. Stop looking at me like that," retorted Hermione.

"Everyone's talking about you. Your behavior in Arithmancy, to be exact."

"What about it?" Hermione snapped.

"Nothing Sophie _,_ your behavior inclass is remarkably similar to Hermione Granger's and everyone's talking about it, " replied Tracey.

"So what?" snapped Blaise, rather loudly. "I don't see why it is such a fascinating topic of discussion. So what if her actions resemble Granger's? Both of them are smart, intelligent and bookworms, as Sophie confessed to being one last night. It's possible that they even behave alike. You all should keep minding your own businesses."

Silence followed Blaise's outburst. Hermione looked at him, her eyes watering slightly. Blaise Zabini had defended her. Especially after having met her just the previous day. He was a Slytherin: people who never trusted anyone. Hermione had a hard time processing this fact. She looked around to see others' reaction. The Ravenclaws had raised their eyebrows, no doubt analysing Blaise's reaction. It was surprising. He never really drew attention to himself in public, preferring to hide in Malfoy's shadows. The Hufflepuffs were whispering and pointing at him, Gryffindors had their jaws wide open in surprise. Harry and Ron stared with their eyes wide, turned towards each other and smirked. No doubt impressed with what they believed was a result of her influence on Zabini; Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil, gave her a scrutinising gaze and began gossiping.

Slytherins were however another matter. Daphne gave Zabini a cold glare, before turning towards a highly shocked Pansy. Nott grinned at Blaise with a 'way to go, mate' kind of expression on his face. Tracey grabbed and pressed Hermione's shoulders reassuringly. Millicent Bulstrode looked at a dumbfounded Crabbe and a sniggering Goyle and shrugged.

Malfoy, though. Hermione couldn't even begin to decipher his expression. Cold, blank expression adorned his face. Nothing in his posture indicated any kind of reaction to Blaise's words. He coolly regarded Blaise. His eyes alternated between the both of them and finally rested on her. The silvery grey orbs, burned darkly. His gaze was entrancing her and she found herself unable to back from his stare. She finally blinked and broke his gaze. His hands, usually the pockets of his robe, were now clenched into fists; a move that confused Hermione.

"What's causing all this holdup?", the voice of Professor Flitwick squeaked from behind the Hufflepuffs. Everyone turned at his little form, who nonchalantly hopped into the classroom, and beckoned them inside. Hermione followed Tracey and Blaise inside, settling down at one of the tables. The class continued normally, Flitwick introducing their new syllabus and teaching them the theory for the Aguamenti charm.

Hermione could feel every eye on her and did her best to not draw much attention to herself. Answering only a couple of questions and earning 20 points for Slytherin, she had calmly raised her hand and answered only when nobody else knew it.

' _Hopefully, I've managed to not draw too much suspicion',_ she thought to herself, as she walked out of the classroom.

* * *

 **A/N - The description of the Slytherin common room is a product of actual cannon description as found on Pottermore and Harry Potter Wiki and my own imagination. The dorm however is mine completely.**

 **Read and review!**


	5. Chapter four

**A/N – I know that this is very late than I had actually planned to post, I wholly apologize for that. Real life caught up with me, hospitalized grandmothers, college assignments and stuff. Plus my semester exams are in a couple of days. Still I managed to write this one out though, shorter than I expected, hopefully will please you all for now.**

Hermione walked along with Tracey to the Herbology Greenhouse. Tracey was chattering on about classes and her latest letter from her family. Hermione smiled and listened attentively. Tracey had become a rather good friend of hers. Quite surprisingly, Hermione found that she and the honey blonde witch had much in common. Tracey was shy, and slightly girlish, but she knew how to read emotions, and even more importantly, when to leave people alone. Tracey never interfered with Hermione's studies, or begged her for some help in their homework. Whenever she did ask for help, it was only when she hadn't understood a particular lesson.

They were walking towards Greenhouse three, when Hermione bumped into Pansy Parkinson. The witch glared at her, and walked away muttering about 'rich, prissy know-it-alls'. Hermione silently jinxed her hair bright blue, and laughed heartily along with several others around them, watching the witch whine and scream due to her inability to counter Hermione's doubled over, Blaise and Crabbe joining her, and Malfoy faintly smiled at the scenario. It disappeared suddenly, as soon as Hermione's eyes made contact with his. He turned away, and like a dutiful boyfriend (As Pansy had paraded around that fact, all through dinner last night, much to everyone's annoyance) turned her hair back to his original colour.

Pansy turned to shower him with kisses, snogging him viciously. Hermione turned and gagged, noticing several of her classmates doing the same. Malfoy suddenly pushed Pansy back, furious with her antics, and walked into the greenhouse.

Blaise turned to Hermione, his arm sneaking around her shoulders, as he walked her and Tracey to the class. Once inside Nott walked up to Blaise and muttered "40-50 I think this time. Five galleons",

"Hmm.. I'll think she would at least earn thirty, not including any Crabbe or Pansy looses for their incompetence in 'gardening'" Blaise replied.

"You're on!" Nott shook hands with Blaise, and winked conspiringly at Hermione, who rolled her eyes. It was a new game that the boys had started playing. Before every class they would bet upon the number of points Hermione would win in that particular class. It was all very hilarious, at first Hermione was affronted, but now she had learned to humor him.

It had been a week since school started, a week since Blaise's infamous outburst outside the Charms classroom andshe was glad that people were finally settling down to the idea of another Hermione.

Professor Sprout walked in at that moment. "Good morning Class, today we'll be continuing our yesterday's work on Snargaluff stumps. Divide into groups and start pulling out the pods", she commanded.

Hermione turned to Tracey and Blaise, and began disengaging her pod. Mindless chatter between Theo and Blaise, as well as the latest gossip from Tracey entertained her. Apparently Justin Finch-Fletchley and Susan Bones had broken up, after she had caught him snogging Julie Parkes in the Transfiguration corridor. Hermione snorted to herself and looked up suddenly as several people groaned.

Pansy had cut her finger and demanded Malfoy to heal it, muttering curses under her breath. Then she had proceeded to play tonsil tennis with him, right in the middle of the greenhouse. Professor Sprout conveniently had left them and no one dared to interrupt Pansy. Frowning, Hermione flicked her wand, and one of the branches of the Venomous Tentacula, suddenly grabbed her from behind. Pansy screeched loudly, dropping her arms from Malfoy's neck, and began to shake the tentacles off. Laughter ran throughout the room. Many of the Snargaluff pods escaped their owners, who were too busy watching the exchange.

All the commotion attracted Professor Sprout's attention, who rushed in and deducted points from everyone laughing, except for Hermione and Neville Longbottom, both of whom had managed to successfully answer her questions and had collected several pods.

"Guess nobody won your bet huh?" smirked Tracey, as they walked towards the Great Hall for lunch. "Actually Sophie won 20 points, that means -" "I won," a cold voice interrupted Blaise.

Everyone turned around, to find Malfoy standing there, a smirk adorning his pale face. Hermione stared at him, the past week he had been so distant with her, barely acknowledging her presence, that now she was surprised at his participation. Tracey looked at Blaise questioningly, who nodded. "I didn't know that you were playing along too", she remarked. "Not only, playing, but Draco here, wins almost every other time." Theo exclaimed dramatically. "It's like he watches you all the time, and intuitively knows the correct bet!", Blaise added, sighing.

Hermione continued to stare at Malfoy, who had a passive, cold expression on his face. Hermione blushed slightly at the thought of him watching and noticing her all around, but quickly remembered her mission. She had to be more careful if Malfoy had started to keep an eye on her.

Grey eyes met her blue ones, and they warmed slightly. She could feel his eyes reading her from the inside, getting inside her mind and soul.

" _That's a beautiful dress, sweetheart. You should get that one." A young girl in a pink, frilly dress ran from the blonde woman towards a man standing nearby. "Daddy, daddy, How do I look?", she asked the man. Her father bent down and got on his knees, "Just like a princess, darling." The girl hugged her father and kissed his cheek. She ran towards her mother to change back._

 _After purchasing that dress, the trio walked along the streets, the girl holding both her parents hands. "Mum, look! Ice-cream!" she pointed at a nearby shop. "Please, can I have one? I promise only one this time", she pleaded. The woman looked at her husband. The girl turned towards him, pouting and looking doe- eyed. The man gave in to her wishes. "Okay sweetheart, but only if you promise to brush your teeth twice a day without any fuss, and no more candies for the month. Okay?" The girl frowned, but agreed quickly. "Come on then, lets get you your ice-cream quickly, I have patients waiting for me", he added._

 _They walked outside the parlour, the girl busy eating her ice-cream. After a nudge from her mother, she turned towards her father, "I love you Daddy!" she said quietly. Her father, again getting on his knees, smiled with adoration, "I love you too, my darling Her-"_

Hermione blinked away, suddenly recognising her surroundings. Nobody seemed to have noticed anything. Her friends mindlessly bantered, completely forgetting about her and Malfoy. The memory, still burned into her mind. One of the happiest she had, she always treasured it. Her eyes narrowed towards Malfoy. She wasn't aware of his advanced skills in Legilimency. He had entered her mind wordlessly and wandlessly. Hermione had been trained sufficiently in Occlumency, in the summer, enough to block anyone out of her mind, but it seemed that keeping out Malfoy would require much skills. She would have to keep a guard on her thoughts it seemed as well.

"Sophie!", Tracey's voice called out, breaking her from her thoughts. She turned around to see that they were leaving, already halfway across the corridor. She rushed towards them, her thoughts still on Malfoy.

* * *

Hermione rushed along the corridors, silently and careful to remain unseen. It was extremely important that no one intercepted her along the way. Making sure her hood was in place, and hid her face completely, hid in the shadows around a corner. She wasn't supposed to be here. A Slytherin wasn't allowed to be near the Gryffindor tower, especially one who barely knew where it was.

Glancing at her watch, she nodded to herself. ' _They should be here any moment now,'_ she thought to herself. Almost suddenly, she heard a small woosh of wind. Wand in her had, raised, she turned around looking for the source. A hand appeared out of nowhere, clamped itself over her mouth as another grabbed her arm and pulled her into a nearby broom closet. She squealed, her hands running wildly toward the unknown person.

"Shush, 'Mione its us!" a excited Ron whispered from nowhere in her ear. Hermione calmed immediately, turning around to see her boys pull off the Invisibility cloak from themselves.

"Harry! Ron! You both nearly scared me", she panted. "Sorry, 'Mione", Ron replied, pulling her into a hug. Hermione was surprised by this. Ron was usually awkward around her, and had never hugged her on his own. She felt a radiating warmth from him, while it wasn't butterflies, something definitely stirred in her stomach. She looked at him strangely. "What is it? You are acting so-" "Unlike Ron?" Harry answered. Hermione nodded. "Nothing, I just miss you 'Mione. The common room seems quiet without you", he answered. "More like he just misses having your help with homework," Harry piped in. Ron glared at him, "Shut up Harry", he hissed. Hermione pretended to be angry at them, but smiled. "I miss you boys too".

Casting several privacy spells, they sat down on some old benches in the classroom and Hermione began their discussion. "How is it in the Slytherin den?" Harry asked. "Cold and pretentious, although its very elegant and sophisticated." Harry narrowed his eyes, as Ron mumbled about rich, slippery snakes, flaunting their wealth and luxuries.

"The girls are all right, although Pansy is still a pain. Daphne is more like her lackey, but she seems slightly on the darker sides."

"Some snakes don't shed their snobby skins, ever", Ron commented. "I haven't been around Millicent much, she's always with Crabbe and Goyle, who funnily enough don't spend a lot of time with Malfoy this year it seems", she continued. "Tracey is nice. She is talkative, kind of like Ginny, but knows when to keep quiet. She never disturbs while I'm studying, and minds her own business. I usually hangout with her", "We noticed," Ron said. "She doesn't seem the type, to become a Death Eater, Harry" Hermione looked at him.

"You cannot be sure Hermione. She may seem a sweet, innocent witch but you never know that she might be a conniving, slippery, traitor, just waiting to jump you and hand you over to Voldemort. I mean she wasn't sorted into Slytherin for nothing. You must be wary of everyone there. Trust nobody." Harry argued.

"I guess you are right, but I still don't think she might become a Death Eater, Harry." she replied. She was getting slightly angry. To think that after all these years Harry still doubted her judgement. She huffed silently, not wanting to fight with him. She'll just have to prove him wrong, she decided.

"Let's move on to others, what about the boys? Malfoy? Nott? The seventh years? Tell me everything you know" Harry commanded. "I am, Harry!" She snapped.

"Theo and Blaise are nice. I spend most of the time with them and they are okay. I mean, Blaise is a flirt. Always flirting, offering to carry my bag and rather fun. Theo, he's involved with Daphne, I think, so he's usually with her, but he often spends time with us." "Hold on, Hermione why are you spending time with Zabini? And why the Merlin's name is he _Blaise?_ " Ron interrupted. Hermione looked at him, "That is because Ronald, he is a friend, and that what friends do. They call each other by their names, not last names" she chided. "And incase you missed I even called Nott by his first name, Theo."

"Do you call Malfoy, as Draco too?" he asked venomously, his face going scarlet. "Do you also like his long line of slags and groupies, call him, Drakey-poo or maybe something much more.. _intimate?"_

"Enough Ron. Stop it now. Let her continue, okay." Harry, immediately sensing danger, stopped Ron from being hexed… or worse.

Hermione looked scandalized, and angry. Ron was being such an arse, she looked at Harry, glad that he had prevented her from blowing her top. She took a deep breath continued. "As, I said _Blaise and Theo,_ normallyarewith us, but not Malfoy. He never spends time with us, often out, till lights out nearly every time. Sometimes he has Pansy with him, so they probably might be doing 'couple stuff' out late." She added the last sentence with distaste.

Harry and Ron both looked revolted at the image of them doing 'stuff' together. "Malfoy, however, is acting strange. He is barely with us, vanishing off for several hours at a time. Although that does not prove that he is up to something", Hermione concluded.

"How is that not strange? What is it that he's doing that takes him away from his minions for such a long time?" Ron asked, his eyes narrowing. "What could he be doing Ronald?" asked Hermione, getting irritated. "I don't know, probably harassing first-years, or maybe plotting evil schemes with you-know-who and daddy dearest, now that he's out of Azkaban!" He spat.

"Or, he could be studying hard in the Library or some other place as it is required for sixth-year students to do! Maybe practising Potions with Snape to improve, his score, which ideally Ron, you and Harry should be doing!" She shouted at him, getting up on her feet.

Ron started to retort, but Harry stopped him. "We're sorry Hermione, we have started studying, you just aren't there to see us. "Harry said in a soft voice.

"Oh, Harry I know. I hate that we are unable to spend more time together. And I don't want us to fight, when we do."

Ron got up, his hand reaching for Hermione's. He clutched it tightly, and looked at her "I'm sorry, it's just that I hate thinking that you might become better friends with those slimy snakes than with us". "Oh Ron, that can never happen, we bonded over trolls and two faced bastards, polyjuice and Basilisks, werewolves, dragons, merpeople, Umbridge, no friendship can top that one" she replied, smiling brightly at them. Harry immediately pulled her and Ron into a hug and kissed Hermione's forehead.

"So, is there anything else?", asked Harry. "No, that's about it." Hermione automatically answered.

Harry nodded. "When are you meeting Dumbledore then?" he questioned. "Not yet."

"Why not Hermione?" "Because there isn't anything to tell! So what if Malfoy stays out late at times? He could be studying, or doing his Prefect rounds or–"

"Shagging his groupies in dark corridors," Ron interrupted. Both Harry and Hermione made disgusted faces.

Hermione felt a lurch in her stomach at the thought of Malfoy with other witches, shagging and moaning… Him and Pansy, alone made her want to throw up. "I should probably go, it's getting late and we shouldn't get caught," Hermione said.

"Okay, take care Hermione, don't get into trouble. Keep an eye out for Malfoy and any suspicious Slytherins. And talk to Dumbledore soon." Harry advised.

"I will, as soon as I get something substantial. Take care you boys, study hard." Ron made a face ,"No, you should Ron, grades are just as important. Don't make me write to your Mum. Both of you, complete homework on time, and Harry please, don't piss Snape off. Detention in the first week, really?" Harry started to speak, "Don't Harry. Forget Snape, he is still prejudiced, keep your patience okay?"

He nodded. "I'll see you guys soon." She added, pulling both of them into a hug. "We miss you too, 'Mione"

"Bye Hermione"

Pulling her hood up, she removed all the privacy enchantments and silently slipped away.

* * *

Harry watched his female best friend walk away. It felt nice to talk to her after all these days. The Gryffindor common room looked lonely, without her. He often found himself looking wistfully at the corner by the fireplace where they usually sat and spent time together.

"Hey, mate let's go. I hear Filch around the corner." Ron's voice interrupted his thoughts. Quickly slipping the Invisibility cloak over themselves, they rushed out of there.

"That went well, didn't it? " Ron asked. Harry looked at him, incredulously "It could have gone better, had you two not been at each others throats". Ron's face fell, "I'm sorry, mate, it's just that, she was talking about them like they are all chummy, and–" "You've got to get your jealousy under control mate, it's complete irrational, and Hermione will not like this." Harry replied.

"I try to, I just don't know how to tell her, but I'm not sure she'll understand". He took a deep breath, and continued "I just don't know how to tell _her_ how I feel. And Hermione, how am I supposed to tell her?"

"I can't help you in such matters, Ron, maybe you should ask Ginny. She knows her, probably much better than us." "I don't see how. They aren't even in the same year" Ron looked confused. "That doesn't mean that they aren't friends. Besides, all girls like those same girly things. Just ask her Ron, and you must tell Hermione soon. She deserves to know it from you, than from anyone else. She's your best friend, don't do this to her." Harry sighed.

He wasn't sure how to react to this, Ron and Hermione always had a love/hate kind of relationship, always fighting and arguing but they cared for each other. Hermione more, it seemed. This new development…He wasn't sure what it could do to their friendship. Five complete years including numerous arguments, and months of not talking to each other never did deter them from their friendship and loyalty. Hence, Ron was always a bit too possessive about it and always seemed jealous of any other friends Hermione made and seemed more happy with.

He was quite surprised that Ron hadn't blown his top at Hermione's recent friendship with the Slytherins. Ron loathed the whole lot of them; every Gryffindor did, but recently with Ron it had escalated to a personal level. He still hadn't forgotten last years 'Weasley is our King' episode. He wondered how Hermione would react to this news. It would shock her indeed, and might break her heart too. But It wasn't Ron's fault that he didn't feel the same. However, he was sure Hermione would get over it soon, and support Ron in his relationship, she was strong that way, Hermione truly was.

"Oi, Mate, watch where you're going!" Interrupted Ron, pulling Harry towards him. He had nearly run into Mrs. Norris, Filch's cat, on the prowl for wandering, sneaky students. The cat hissed, pawing at empty spaces, sensing the two boys but unable to see them. Quietly walking away from her, they reached the Gryffindor tower, and climbed through the portrait hole.

"So, what do you think about what Hermione said about Malfoy?" asked Ron, unexpectedly. "I dunno. It might be nothing, or he could be up to something."

"So, should we tell anyone? Or handle it ourselves?"

"Let's just wait for now, see what he does. I'm going to keep an eye out for him."

"But what about Hermione?" "She has her task, I'm just double checking, I have a feeling that trouble is just around the corner." "Is it _him?_ You-know-who? Can you still see into his mind?" "No, Dumbledore reckons that he has managed to control his emotions, so it hasn't happened recently. I must say, it's a relief from those nightmares and headaches." They reached their dorm, and got ready for the night.

Hermione silently slipped into her common room, when suddenly a voice distracted her from her thoughts. "-it doesn't matter. If we are found out, we'll be expelled." "We won't be, Marcus is going to keep a watch out for the teachers." Sounds of agreement filled the air, Hermione looked around the seemingly empty room for the sources of the voice, but there's wasn't anybody there. They were definitely male, and she thought she recognised one of the voices, she wasn't sure whose it was though. Before she could hear more, the common room door opened, and a seventh year girl, one of the Carrow twins, Flora maybe walked in, looking thoroughly snogged. She noticed Hermione and glared at her for a moment before walking off towards her own dorm.

By this time, the voices had ceased. Hermione, feeling annoyed, left for her own dorm. She lay in her bed, thinking about today. She felt bad that she kept some information from them, which might be important, but it was for their own safety, and she wanted to find out more about it before telling them. She had instinctively decided not to tell them about today's incident. The fact the Malfoy could wandlessly perform Legilimency, was a problem, and Harry was no good an Occlumens. Warning Harry will just set him more focused on Malfoy. She couldn't risk him reading Harry's thoughts and finding everything out.

The next few weeks passed rapidly, and before Hermione knew her birthday had arrived. However, as it has been decided earlier, she wouldn't celebrate her birthday,atleast not now. In order to keep up with her alias, Sophie, Hermione's birthday had now been changed to November. Today was an ordinary day for her, now, except for a few letters she got at breakfast. Her parents wrote her one, wishing her Happy Birthday and adding that Lupin had suggested that her gift to be sent to her in November, on Sophie's birthday. They however had sent her some money as a present now. Hermione smiled at the letter, grateful for her beloved parents, who always seemed to understand her even when she wasn't able to herself. The next one was from Ron, Harry and Ginny, who also wished her and asked her indirectly to check her DA galleon. Hermione rushed to her dorm, fished out the coin from her trunk and flipped it over. Words appeared on it, before magically wiping themselves. _Come to the DA RoR after dinner tonight. Come alone. ~H and R_ Hermione smiled to herself. Maybe today won't be so bad after all.

 **A/N – Sorry once again for the delay. I have exams for whole of November, but hopefully I'll manage to squeeze in another chapter soon. This chapter felt a bit slow to me, but don't be discouraged, things will pick up from the next chapter and get exciting soon!**

 **See you soon, lovelies!**


	6. Chapter five

Hermione trotted over the library, searching the shelves for a book for their latest Potions assignment. She had been searching for a good twenty minutes without any success. Moving over to the Restricted section, she slipped into the deserted corridor, moving past dusty bookshelves.

She happened around a particularly darker and solitary area of the library, and began browsing the shelves for the book.

" _-Is it ready then?"_ She heard a familiar voice in the dark. Hermione, careful to be silent tiptoed toward it.

" _Not yet. It is taking longer than we thought. It will take another week to brew properly, according to our estimates,"_ replied another voice, whose owner she couldn't place.

" _He will not be pleased to hear this. Delay is not an option. We'll all be Avada'd before we could say Harry Potter."_

Hermione stilled at the mention of her friend. She held her breath as she neared them. The conversation between the two men became more suspicious as she heard the more. The second voice was speaking _"What shall we do then? This cannot be completed on time. Also your task–"_

" _Don't concern yourself with my duties. He is not happy at our progress. He wants results. Soon."_ The voice had become more guarded and snippy, as if the other person was entering some guarded territory.

" _Let us go with Plan B for now. He wants the castle to be shaken. Let us put a dampener in their merry little world,"_ the first voice continued. Sounds of agreement reached Hermione as they began walking her way. She quickly crouched low, under a nearby table and out of their sights.

The two men walked past her. As they left, Hermione sneaked a glance at them. Her jaw dropped as she recognised them from their silhouettes.

Graham Montague and Draco Malfoy.

* * *

She stared after them in shock. No, it couldn't be them. It was almost too unrealistic to believe. Those voices… they didn't look like they belonged to students.

' _But they aren't just students'_ , she reminded herself. 'They're Slytherins- cold, cruel and merciless. Their parents were Death Eaters, possibly themselves too.'

And they were planning something. Just like Dumbledore and The Order had predicted.

She had to tell someone. Or at least do something.

But what?

What could she do? She had no proof. She will have to gather some evidences. She thought to herself. She suddenly remembered the device, she had concealed on the train that day.

Maybe it was time to review it. She just had to get it from Blaise's trunk, where she had hidden it.

* * *

October arrived without much delay. Hermione still kept an eye around for anysigns of trouble, her mind working overtime with all the possible explanations for Malfoy's behaviour.

She woke up one morning, after being roused by a pillow thrown at her face by Daphne. She glared at the blonde witch, who unconcernedly pointed at an owl that was hooting loudly at the windowsill. She got out of bed, and removed the letter from its leg. After nibbling at a treat left out for him it flew away, without waiting for a response from Hermione. Apparently, the sender didn't expect an immediate reply from her.

She opened up the letter, it was from Harry.

 _ **H~**_

 _ **Today after classes. You-know-where.**_

 _ **~H &R**_

Nodding to herself, she quickly muttered a vanishing charm on the letter, much to Daphne's curiosity. Getting ready for classes, she marched into the common room. "Sophie!" cried Tracey when she saw her. She rushed her towards the notice board and pointed to a new sheet of parchment there. "Look." She cried. Hermione read the notice. There was a Hogsmeade visit scheduled for the weekend. "Hogsmeade visit. I can finally get that dress from Gladrags Wizardwear for my birthday. I'm so glad," she explained breathlessly.

Hermione smiled at her. Tracey's birthday was next week and for as long as she could remember, she wanted to buy a dress she had seen at the shop for her birthday. She had been telling everyone near her about it since ages. It was okay at first, but now it was downright however found that she never had the heart to stop her.

If Hermione had the galleons, she would have bought the dress for her as a surprise, but Tracey was firm against it. She adamantly refused Blaise's offer to buy it for her, stating that she wanted to buy it herself. What Tracey hadn't known, was that he had only offered soas to shut her up, she still smiled and thanked him for his offer

"Oh, great. At least now I can get some peaceful nights," drawled the voice of Pansy Parkinson from behind her. Hermione turned and glared at her, before walking away. Grabbing Tracey, she walked towards the Great Hall for breakfast.

* * *

That evening, she met Harry and Ron in the Room of Requirement. The room, like on her Birthday, was their old DA classroom. It was huge, with bookcases lining the walls. Looking around the room, she found that the boys hadn't yet arrived. To pass her time, she began changing the room décor. She thought of an ideal environment, which greatly resembled the Gryffindor common room. However, it was much smaller and more personal. Several muggle and wizarding photographs she owned of herself, along with Harry and Ron adorned one of the walls, including those she had taken on her birthday. She smiled nostalgically at the photos, reminding her of happy times in the summer. Her attention went to a particular one, taken just last year at Grimmauld Place. It was during the winter holidays, she recalled taken on Christmas, during Lunch, by Fred and George Weasley. It was a particularly happy time for all of them. Mr. Weasley was finally recovering from his injuries, Sirius... he was overjoyed at having everyone back. Harry had been in a good mood that day, for a change.

She did not hear the door opening, and someone slipping inside. "We all looked so happy, then didn't we?" Harry's had came up oh her shoulder. She smiled, turning towards the pair of them.

"Hey 'Mione," Ron shrugged at her, not quite meeting her eyes.

"Hey," she replied. They settled themselves on a the couch and armchairs near the fireplace. Hermione looked at them earnestly. Harry nudged at Ron, whose ears grew scarlet and seemed to have no words to speak. "Harry, what is it? Has something happened?" she asked, impatiently.

"No, I mean nothing important. Just that we have–Ron has some news for you," he began, uncertainly. "Ron?" she looked at him, suspiciously.

His face grew scarlet, now matching his ears. He took a deep breath and began unconvincingly. "Hermione, er– You know how much I care for you, and um I –I" he mumbled. "Harry, I can't do this," spat at Harry, pleading with him. Hermione turned her attention to Harry,

"Ron, you should tell her yourself. We discussed this. We agreed that it would be better for her to hear it from you, rather than someone else," Harry tried to convince Ron.

Hermione now, ready to hex them both, pulled out her wand, and pointed it at the pair of them. "Explain, now! Either of you will do." Harry raised his eyebrows, and looked pointedly at Ron, who displayed his fear of Hermione's hexes on his face.

"Hermione," Ron began to speak. His voice was no louder than a whisper, and conveyed his uncertainty. "I need to talk to you about something. It just happened yesterday night, and the news must have already been spread, though I told her to wait." Taking another deep breath, he closed his eyes shut and blurted it out. "I- I have a girlfriend!"

Hermione lay stunned, unable to determine if she had heard correctly. "I have started seeing someone," he continued, holding one of her hands in his own. "I've fancied her for quite sometime now, 'Mione. I just asked her out yesterday, and she agreed."

Hermione closed her eyes, trying to ignore the ache in her heart. Keeping a level voice, she asked, "Who is she?"

Ron, uncertain as to her reaction, looked to Harry for confirmation before replying. "Lavender Brown," he said hoarsely.

Hermione nodded, she knew the girl sufficiently after sharing a dorm with her for five years, and knew of her not so discreet affections for Ron. At least Ron was with someone who returned those feelings. "That's good news. Congratulations Ronald," she croaked. Ron got up, pulled her up from her armchair, and hugged her tightly. Hermione cuddled her head in his large chest, breathing in his scent, trying to hold her tears. He smelt like ginger and musk, a smell she had become accustomed to in the years she had known him. Despite all her tries, tears pooled in her eyes, threatening to spill out.

Ron ran his hands through her hair, knowing exactly of her heartbreak, and trying to comfort her. It barely worked. Hermione wanted nothing more to rush out, the hurt was unbearable. She wasn't sure she wanted to be around him, especially now when she was sure he could feel her tears staining his shirt.

However a rational part of her brain tittered, convincing her to stay, and encourage Ron's happiness. She steeled herself internally, and dried her eyes

Harry coughed loudly, and they broke apart slowly. Feeling slightly awkward, Hermione sat down on her chair, a move both of them copied. "So, Ron tell me about her," she said somewhat lamely. Ron smiled, and looking like a lovesick fool he began.

* * *

Hours later, Hermione finally left back for her common room. Her heart was in shambles. One part cried for Ron, his betrayal, other grieved for the loss of her first love, and one– which ironically was the smallest part, actually felt happy for him; he was her friend and Lavender reciprocated his feelings and will undoubtedly make him happy. So she also should be happy for him, she mused. However, the heartbroken schoolgirl in her dominated her feelings.

It wasn't that she had anything about Lavender. She was a fickle minded, girlish and rather pretty girl. She was mediocre in her studies, believed and practiced Divination as a core subject, and a silly gossip queen, but was still popular and attractive. Whereas Hermione, she was opinionated, headstrong, and a braniac. Hermione, despite her muggle heritage was exceptionally talented in her wandwork, and dueling skills than most purebloods. She believed in logic. And she was nowhere as good looking as Lavender. At least not her original appearance. Sophie LaRoche however, was another thing.

Hermione tried not to think too hard about it, now that she had reached the common room. Entering inside the room, she was grateful for the distraction, that these snakes provided. For once, she was glad that she was in Slytherin. She shuddered at that thought. Who knew that Slytherin dungeons would one day provide her the solace that Gryffindor common room wouldn't? But anything was better than her old house. She wouldn't have survived the displays of affection between Ron and Lavender. Ron would also have been uncomfortable, Lavender would have blamed her for making her boyfriend uneasy.

"Sophie! Are you even listening?" a highly irritated Tracey snapped at her, pulling her away from her thoughts. Hermione jerked up, apologising to her. Tracey looked at her strangely, and continued speaking. Hermione now listening half heartedly, looked around the room. Blaise, and Theo sat besides them, even Daphne was present for a change, and actively taking part in the conversation. Seemed like planning Tracey's birthday party was a task that she enjoyed.

Pansy Parkinson was sulking in the corner. Apparently Malfoy was missing again. He was out of the common room for hours. Only returning really late-night or rather early mornings. He looked disheveled and irritated, the one time she had spotted him arriving one night.

Hermione still hadn't decided whether she should report what she had heard that day in the library. It was enough proof that Malfoy was up to something. And she wanted to find out what.

She watched Pansy huddle close to the fireplace, whispering in in Flora Carrow's ear, who looked at her in surprise, and immediately went and slapped Adrian Pucey. Everyone's attention turned towards her, as she swore on the top of her voice, sending stinging hexes at him, for trying to cheat on her . "-You complete arse! I trusted you, and you try to seduce my friend? I'll show you," she shouted. Adrian yelped, as each hex stung him. Laughter rang out in the common room, and everyone started taking sides. Many girls cheered when he cried aloud, and others hooted sympathetically, especially the boys who had once bared the misfortune at being at the receiving end of either of the Carrow twins' hexes.

The commotion caused, was enough to attract the attention of Professor Snape, who upon entering the room, silenced them all. "This is a common room, not an entertainment zone. Do not lower the name of the mighty Salazar Slytherin by behaving like those ill-mannered Gryffindors," he spoke. His voice, no louder than a whisper seemed to chill them to their bones. Hermione never had felt so ashamed, when she hadn't done anything. Looking around, she gathered that everyone felt the same. "As for you Ms. Carrow, I must implore you to have control on your language, as well as your magic. You and Mr. Pucey both are being let off with a warning. Next time, Slytherin or not I shall deduct points and start handing out detention to my own house. Now off to bed all of you!" Everyone immediately got up and started packing their things, leaving for their dorms. Snape turned around, and walked away, his robes dramatically swaying after him.

Hermione gathered her things and joined Tracey, walking in silence to their dorm. There, she pulled on her nightgown and dropped into the bed. Tracey, thankfully didn't say a word, as she also began getting ready for the night. Pansy, obnoxiously swayed into the room, giggling with Daphne. "Did you see his face?" she laughed, moving towards her bed. "Stupid fucking-Pucey. He dare cross me. Me?," she ranted.

"Oh, what happened Pansy?," Millicent Bulstrode asked her looking excited.

"He tried to reject my advances. Fucking-idiot. I'm much better than that slut, Flora. But he wont have me. Claims he's loyal and committed now. As if anyone's going to believe that! Even Longbottom's simpering stutter at Snape is more believable than that." She replied. "So, I simply told Flora the opposite. That Adrian wanted me. Stupid bitch believed me so easily. I must say, that was quite a show," she added spitefully.

Daphne chuckled behind her drapes, agreeing with Pansy. Hermione, looking scandalized exchanged glances with Tracey, who rolled her eyes dramatically at Pansy. Millicent, naïve as ever asked "But what about Draco? Aren't you seeing him? Why bother with Pucey then?".

Pansy narrowed her eyes, before snapping at her, "He doesn't have time for me it seems. Always away doing something important. Tell me Milli, have you ever seen him return early days? He has his job I know, but I'm not going to be waiting for his attentions. I can get some myself. If not Adrian then from someone else."

"You're despicable," Hermione interrupted, nodding at Pansy.

"Is that so, LaRoche? At least I get some, unlike you. Oh- Miss. Prim and Proper Pureblood." She countered back, maliciously.

Hermione felt her blood boil, instead of hexing her, she replied "Unlike you, Parkinson, I do have standards. And I'm not a cheap whore like you, begging everyone for some attention." Pansy glared at her, but did not reply. Hermione smirked, and closed the curtains around her bed shut. She felt the lights go off after a few moments, followed by silence, except for the soothing sounds of the waters of the Black Lake; crashing against the dungeon walls.

She silenced her bed with her wand, making sure no one, especially Pansy overheard her, and finally gave into all her hurt. She broke down, sobbing, tears staining her pillow, as she cried about Ron. Her feelings for the redhead overwhelmed her, replaying his words _'I have a girlfriend'_ over and over in her head. She cried for the loss of her best friend. She didn't believe that things could ever be the same between them now. He was supposed to be hers, and she genuinely believed herself in love with him. Her fantasies that usually involved him professing his love for her and kissing her passionately, went shattering around her.

She couldn't remember exactly when she had fallen for him. She recalled his jealousy during the Triwizard Tournament. He had been insanely jealous of Krum, and called him rude names, and somewhere along that time, she realised her feelings for him too. She always thought that they belonged together, Molly Weasley often imagined them getting married and being together. She often told Hermione of this, which may have lead her to believe that they were supposed to be together. Her heart clenched painfully at that thought. The only consolation was, that she wasn't there to see them together most of the time. Due to them being in separate, rival houses, the most she would see them would be during classes, and the corridors. At least the hurt would be less. Or so she thought.

* * *

The next day, was one of Hermione's worst days. Not only she had overslept, her eyes were all red and puffy due to all the crying. She rushed into the showers, and ran to the Great Hall for breakfast. She had thought of skipping it altogether, but with pang she realised that she had forgone dinner last night, (to meet up with the boys) and was famished.

Rushing into the Great Hall she sat down besides Blaise and Theo, munching on a piece of toast. Tracey dropped down opposite to her in full gossip mode and began speaking , "Did you guys hear?".

"What?," asked Blaise.

"Weasley and Brown are together," she replied as if speaking of something nasty.

"Weasel King's got himself a girlfriend?" spouted Theo, looking shocked. She nodded. Hermione felt her heart clenching wildly, twisting and turning her insides. She suddenly lost her appetite, wishing not to draw attention to herself, she trained her eyes on her uneaten piece of toast.

"Who in their right minds would want to date the Weasel?" asked Hestia Carrow, sitting down besides Tracey.

"Apparently, Brown does," Tracey replied, helping herself to a glass of pumpkin juice.

"Not that makes any difference, Blaise's got a taste of her last year didn't he?" Theo clapped him on his back.

Blaise smirked, "Yeah, not quite special, that one. Boring and predictable. Eager to please, if you know what I mean," he added with a wicked grin. Hermione clenched her fists. The Gryffindor in her, wished to hex the shit out of them. The Slytherin in her, reminded her of her job, it wasn't the time to get personal. She would get back at her housemates later.

Just then, Ron and Harry arrived in the hall. Lavender clung to Ron's arm, as he escorted her, gentlemanly. He kissed her softly and sat down besides her. She gave him an adoring smile as he poured her some pumpkin juice. The hall watched them curiously, gossips broke out soon, with several _"Aww's" and_ rolling of eyes. Seamus Finnegan could be heard all the way across the room, as he told them to get a room and spare everyone's eye sights. Both Blaise and Theo chuckled loudly at that.

Hermione, unable to bear it all any longer, got up from her seat, and left the hall. "Oi, Sophie where are you going? You haven't eaten anything yet," called Tracey after her.

"Not hungry," she muttered and rushed out of the hall.

Tracey turned to Blaise, "What's wrong with her?"

"I dunno," he replied. His eyes watched her rush out, worriedly.

Hermione ran towards the nearest girl's bathroom, which happened to be none other than Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Tears streaking her face, she sobbed her heart out. Myrtle curiously peeked at her out of her toilet, wondering if she should come out and talk. Suddenly the bell rang signaling the start of classes, Hermione jerked and splashed water on her face, and quickly left for her classes.

* * *

Throughout the day, every time she spotted Ron and Lavender acting all lovey-dovey, she wanted to throw up. Not because of revulsion like most people, but due to heartbreak. She tried to distract herself with her studies, but how could she, when they put up a show in front of her very often?

She hadn't eaten anything at lunch either, preferring to hide in the library. The Gryffindor inside her hung its head in shame at her cowardice ,but she couldn't bring herself to care. At dinner, Tracey finally dragged her into the hall. She ate very little, staring at the table, looking positively glum. Conversations, meaningless chatter flew past her, as she couldn't focus on anything. She retired to her dorm soon after, and was fast asleep when Tracey entered.

* * *

A couple of days passed by, the only thing Hermione could concentrate was on her studies. She often tailed Malfoy secretly, (whenever she found him sneaking about), but he always managed to slip away. He now sported bags underneath his eyes, he was rarely at meals, like herself. If it weren't for witnesses of her continued presence in the library, most of them would have assumed that they were together somewhere. She shuddered at that thought.

That night, she witnessed a rather agonising display of affection between Ron and Lavender. All her feelings that she had tucked into a deep corner of her mind broke, and a dam of emotions flared out. She rushed away from the corridors, tears blinding her eyes. When she stopped she had no idea where she was, it was an abandoned corridor with a staircase leading to one of the higher floors. Hermione dropped down, on the stairs and began crying. She didn't hear, someone approach her until they sat down besides her. She looked at him, trying to hide her tear stricken face, but he held her hand in his warm ones.

"Bl-Blaise," she croaked.

"I'm here Sophie," he comforted her, pulling her towards him. "Want to tell me what happened, love?" he asked gently.

"You wouldn't understand Blaise," she cried, resting her head in his shoulder.

"Try me," he challenged her.

She as silent. She contemplated telling him everything, but for obvious reasons couldn't mention any names. "I'm sick of those displays," she whispered softly.

"Of whose? Weasel King and Brown? Why would they affect you, unless…"

"Its not that," she quickly replied. "Its who they remind me of," she improvised a bit.

She straightened up, and looked at him. He had a questioning look on his face. She took a deep breath and started, "There was a boy, back at Beauxbatons who used to be my best friend. We had been close for long. We cared for each other, and looked after one another. Our families were close too, because of us. Everyone always assumed that we'll get married someday, even when sometimes he annoyed me like anything, total opposites we were," she tried to keep it as close to reality without giving anything away.

"Sometimes I thought that he only stayed with me during at school, because he needed my help in homework, but I was wrong. He genuinely cared for me. He would fight with anyone who was rude to me, he would hold my hand later in front of everyone; it always made me feel happy. Somewhere along the way, I fell for him. His family encouraged my feelings and filled my head with dreams of us being together, forever. He also used to become jealous of other boys who tried to come closer to me, so I expected him to return my feelings."

"But he didn't," Blaise guessed. She nodded.

"One day, out of the blue he told me he got a new girlfriend, who he was in love with. She was a really beautiful things too. I am nothing compared to her. He chose her, and not only did he broke my heart, but also rubbed their relationship in face every time I saw him. Mostly it was his girlfriend who instigated those…displays. He didn't even know how much he hurt me, he just assumed that I'll be okay with it after some time. I should have been, and I had a chance to forget it all when I came here, but after seeing Ron-I mean Weasley and Lavender Brown that day, it reminded me of him, of how he broke my heart. They both used to behave exactly like they do. The hand-holding, feeding each other, snogging in public. It makes me sick," she finished bitterly.

Blaise cupped her cheek gently, and spoke with finality, "Listen to me Sophie, let me make something clear. You are not any less than a pretty lady. You are fucking beautiful. Okay?". She looked up at him, surprised.

"You are one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen, all the boys agree so. Theo, Draco, Vince, Greg and all the others. That boy is a fool if he doesn't recognise your value. Don't underestimate yourself, love. Secondly, If Weasel King and Brown bother you so much, you can always hex then. I would gladly take the blame. Merlin knows those two make me throw up. And I've seen Vince and Millicent going at it!"

Hermione chuckled. "What? Crabbe and Millicent?"

"I saw them doing it in one of Filch's store cupboards on third floor."

"Now that is an image I could have lived without," she shuddered at the thought.

Blaise smiled at her. She instantly felt a lot better, pouring out her feelings. She rested her head on his shoulders. His arm circled her waist, reassuringly. Hermione smiled at the gesture. It was almost familiar to what sometimes Harry did, mostly when she and Ron had their usual spats. She relaxed in his arms, and they just sat there silently.

She wished she could stay like this for a lot longer. It felt so calm, serene and peaceful, she could have sat like that forever. Blaise stroked her hair almost lovingly, it made her feel special, and not a dictionary like Ron and Harry always did. Viktor was the first one to make her feel this way, but his affections gave rise to Ron's jealousy…She didn't want to think about it again.

"Well-well, aren't you two just sweet!", a cold voice interrupted them. They both jerked apart. Draco Malfoy stood behind them, a annoyed expression on his face. "Blaise, you didn't tell me you were shagging LaRoche," he spat. Hermione felt her face heat up. She was unsure whether she should be angry, or embarrassed.

Thankfully, Blaise reacted for both of them. He stood up suddenly, "Don't," he spoke, his voice angry. "Don't you dare speak about her like that," Blaise helped her get to her feet. She glared at Malfoy, her fists clenched.

"Whatever," replied Malfoy nonchalantly, before walking off.

"Don't, mind him Sophie. He's grumpy and in one of his moods," Blaise spoke softly to her. She nodded, and smiled at him.

"Thank you," she whispered. Blaise bent down and kissed her cheek, winking at her. She giggled and smiled all the way as they followed Malfoy into the common room.

* * *

 **A/N –**

 **Several minor characters are mentioned in this chapter. They will not have a lot of mention, hence I have taken an artistic license with them. Due to the lack of seventh year students described in the HBP book, and my dislike of OCs, I have instead used the older characters, mentioned only once or twice in the series. Several characters; who according to canon should have graduated by now, in my story are still students, though in their seventh year.**

 **1)Flora and Hestia Carrow** **\- Identical twins, (Mentioned in HBP, movie only). Possibly related to Amycus and Alecto Carrow. They are both shown as members of the Slug Club. Their years have not been mentioned anywhere, and hence in my story are seventh year Slytherin girls. They both have brown hair and blue-grey eyes.**

 **2)Adrian Pucey** **\- Slytherin, Chaser for the Slytherin Quidditch team from 1991-1996. Although he graduated in 1996 (Harry's fifth year, according to canon), in my story he is still in school, as a seventh year student.**

 **3)Graham Montague- Slytherin. He was chucked into The Vanishing Cabinet by Fred and George Weasley during Umbridge's reign at Hogwarts. He is the one who told about the connecting passageways between the cabinets to Dra** **co Malfoy. Like the others, he is in his seventh year, and almost certainly a Dark Lord sympathiser.**

 **A/N 2- My exams are finally over. Hence expect speedier updates from now on. I plan to update bimonthly from now on, as time permits!**

 **R &R my lovelies! Hope to see you soon! **

**~K**


	7. Chapter six

**A/N - I apologize for the delay. The holidays caught up with me. To compensate for it, here's a long chapter. The longest I've written up till now. The next one's in the works, it will be posted sometime in the next two weeks. Enjoy my lovelies!**

* * *

 _She slipped noiselessly among the cold, dark corridors, that lead her out of the dungeon. Hermione followed her target dutifully, hiding among the shadowy darkness. He was extremely vague, and silently migrated the corridors. She had never been to his part of the castle. The main reason, it was in the dungeons - where Gryffindors were rarely welcome._

 _Her target navigated them effortlessly, as if he frequented this route, when he slipped away from everyone. He walked up to a particularly normal looking wall, as stopped. Hermione hid herself in a nearby dark alcove, and peered out. She was surprised to see him point his wand at the wall, which split open with a hissing sound. A large crack developed, and created a doorway. Malfoy stepped through it, and it immediately sealed itself; just as it was before, leaving no signs stating otherwise._

 _Hermione walked up to the wall, her hand running over its surface. It was similar to the other dungeon walls- cold and uneven; nothing seemed to indicate it hid something behind. Hermione frowned, it seemed like the doorway needed some code word or a spell to open it. Whipping out her wand, she quietly tried some: Alohomora, Bombarda, but it didn't work. The wall stood solid as ever. Even Specialis Revelio and Aparacieum didn't indicate anything out of the ordinary. She wondered if the wall was a part of the Room of Requirement, but it seemed highly unlikely even to her. The room could be entered only through the actual door on seventh floor and the entrance was always a door._

 _Debating for a few minutes more, Hermione looked around for some clues but in vain. Cursing herself for letting Malfoy get away again, she walked back towards the common room, feeling dejected._

* * *

Double Potions was the last thing they had on a Friday. Blaise tiredly walked towards the classroom, his head hurting slightly. He had been up all night with Theo, waiting up for Draco. Who, like the prat he was, didn't turn up till almost dawn. Looking miserable and pale as ever, he wordlessly had climbed into his bead, and rolled over, ignoring Theo and him totally. They left him alone till breakfast, catching up on a bit of sleep themselves.

' _Something was seriously wrong with Draco,'_ Blaise mused. Despite all the pressure he was under, Draco was acting strange and looked a bit.. _scared_? Blaise had known Draco since first year, Theo had known him even before, probably since they had been in their nappies; and they both agreed, something was up with Draco, this year. He knew only of the basics- Lucius Malfoy's incarceration, leading to them losing their public standing as well as societal influence, and also _his_ permanent base at the Malfoy residence. Thinking about _him,_ made Blaise's head hurt even more. Shaking away all thoughts of the Dark Lord, Blaise made a mental note to track down Theo and force Draco in for a chat soon.

He partnered up with Draco, who looked pale as ever. "You all right, mate?" he asked. Draco nodded. His eyes travelled over to Sophie, who just entered the classroom with Theo. They were both laughing at something, and seemed rather… chummy. Blaise looked over at Draco, who narrowed his eyes at them. Sophie waved at them, and Blaise waved back. She seemed to be doing well now, she was crying very less often. It was only last weekend, when he had comforted her. It was a strange experience for him. He hated crying women, he never knew how to console them and always made things worse. But with Sophie, it came to him almost naturally.

Sophie was different in every way. While absolutely beautiful, and she didn't know about it. Mostly pureblooded witches were made well aware of their female charms and hence were very vain. They were very proud of their assets. Pansy, Daphne, the Carrow girls, and other pureblooded witches like Chang, or the Brown bint, the Patil twins and even Puffs like Bones and Abbott had an air of elegance that that came with their pureblood status. Even blood traitors like the Weaslette knew she was pretty and exploited that fact, ruthlessly. Sophie however never behaved as such. He'd seen the lovely ladies of Beauxbatons use their natural charms as an asset for acquiring their means. His own mother, a Beauxbatons alumni, trapped and murdered several loaded wizards for her gain and standing.

Maybe this was what made Sophie so special to him. She never fell into his charms. He boasted of a record of charming almost every worthy looking witch out of her knickers, and she never fell for his charms. Not that he tried hard, he was still pining for Ginevra, another witch who never seemed swept by him.

Draco nudged him hard, pulling him out of his thoughts. Slughorn had entered the class and had begun speaking.

"- we shall prepare a few medicinal potions instead of beginning on our syllabus. Madam Pomfrey has discovered her potions store has depleted significantly, and requires newly made antidotes," Blaise, turned towards Draco, who at Slughorn's words lowered his head, not meeting anyone's eyes.

"We shall be making the Oculus potion today. Can anyone tell me what it does?" Slughorn asked. Many hands went up, including Theo's.

"Yes, Mr. Nott,"

"It restores the drinkers sight. It is used to counteract the effects of the conjunctivitis curse," Theo replied.

"Excellent answer, Mr. Nott. Ten points to Slytherin."

"Theo started studying or what?" he whispered to Draco.

"He used it probably. His bastard Father once cursed him, I think." He replied solemnly.

Blaise looked at Theo sadly. Nott Senior was a despicable man. He routinely punished his family for amusement. He cursed and hexed Theo whenever he felt particularly vindictive. It was rumored that he murdered Theo's mum in a fit of rage when she displeased him once. A loyal supporter of the Dark Lord, he was as ruthless as the Lestranges themselves. Poor Theo was badly traumatized after witnessing his mother's death. His friendship with Draco was the only thing that kept him alive. Nott Senior approved of Draco, and was a dear friend of Lucius Malfoy. Narcissa cared for Theo like her own son, thus providing him with proper care and a mother's love.

"-ingredients from the store, instructions can be found on page hundred and three of the Advanced Potion Making. The best ones will be sent to the infirmary, and its brewers will be given full marks. Now off you go!" Slughorn sent them brewing.

Blaise got up from his seat, moving towards the storage cabinet. He smiled at Sophie on his way and grabbed his ingredients: Unicorn horn, mandrake, a bottle of crystallized water and wormwood.

He busied himself in the potion, adding and stirring the wormwood, its colour changing from green to purple. He turned towards Draco who was grounding his unicorn horn, and stewing his mandrake simultaneously. He was working furiously, trying to get his work done as fast as possible. Blaise frowned. His mate was usually very poised and calm during brewing. It was his forte, Draco excelled in Potions, often coming close to actually beating Granger herself in the subject. Something was definitely up with him, and Blaise intended to find out what.

An hour later, Blaise had just finished adding the mandrake, when Slughorn called for a stop. His potion bubbled and turned into the required shade of orange. Draco, who finished his potion a long time ago, hissed impatiently as he waited for the Potions Master to dismiss them. Slughorn inspected each potion, often commenting on an passable brew. Much to pompously for Blaise's tastes, he congratulated Potter on his 'remarkable potions instincts' and 'inherited genes'. Besides him, Draco scoffed and Blaise agreed with him. If he hadn't himself witnessed Potter brewing the potion, he might have commented on the Professor's partiality as an attempt to suck up to The Chosen One.

Apart from Potter, Slughorn lauded Sophie, Theo, Ernie Macmillan, Padma Patil and Terry Boot for their excellent potions. Blaise looked at Draco incredulously, Draco never messed up his potions. Snape always made it a point to point out to the class, how brilliantly brewed Draco's potion was. He expected Slughorn to at least recognise Draco's potion as acceptable. He narrowed his eyes at Draco, who was packing up his things. Instead of vanishing his 'less than noticeable' brew of Oculus Potion, Draco bottled it up and quietly slipped it into his robes.

Blaise decided not to comment on what he'd witnessed until he and Theo had their 'chat' with Draco.

* * *

Hermione skipped her way from the library. She was feeling unexpectedly giddy for some reason. She had finally figured out a way to get her recorder from Blaise's trunk without causing suspicion.

It was her cunning side doing all the planning, she convinced herself. Hermione often believed her subconscious have a dual nature. She had her brave Gryffindor side and a sneaky Slytherin side. Her Gryffindor side had been dominant all these years, with a few peaks from the other, a few times a year. It showed up during all the times she helped Harry and Ron, sneaking out, finding trouble, together. The Slytherin side, showed briefly in between -The Polyjuice episode, trapping Rita Skeeter in a jar, or the DA last year were good examples.

This year however, her other side reigned. Maybe it was because of her new house, or maybe her friends were rubbing off her a bit too much than she liked, but even she couldn't deny, that she was enjoying it…a lot! She almost ran into another student. He was a mousy looking third year, she glared at him. He mumbled an apology and scampered away. Hermione continued her way towards the common room.

Entering inside, she sat down on one of the stuffy armchairs besides Tracey. "Hey," she muttered.

"Where were you? I was waiting for you!" Tracey asked, looking annoyed.

"The library," Hermione replied nonchalantly.

"Figures," muttered Theo, as he settled down on a sofa besides them.

"The library. You're always there. Merlin, it's like you know-it-all types consider it a shrine," Tracey remarked.

"Anyway, tomorrow is the Hogsmeade trip. Now, I'm assuming you haven't been there Sophie, so will you ladies allow me to escort you there?" Theo asked huskily. Hermione giggled. Playful Theo was such a flirt, Blaise better watch out for competition.

"Anything wrong with you and Daphne?" asked Tracey, her eyes narrowing at his behavior.

Hermione tensed. Theo had confided in her, but she didn't want to be the one to reveal. She nudged Theo, who understood at once. "It's complicated," he replied hesitantly. "Lets just say we're taking a break," he added, dismissing the topic from further discussion.

"Okay, so let's see. Tomorrow we're going to Hogsmeade, let me make a list of all the places we need to visit," Tracey fumbled around for a piece of parchment and quill, and started jotting down. "We have to get my dress from Gladrags, then probably you'll want to go Zonko's…I also want to visit that Hairdresser's there. You need to come too Sophie, maybe try something for your hair. And oh I need sweets from Honeydukes for my party," Tracey mumbled.

"I need to visit Tomes and Scrolls too. I want to check out some new books. And I'm not doing anything to my hair. So maybe I'll go then, meet you at the Three Broomsticks?" Hermione interrupted her.

"You know the Three Broomsticks? How do you know about Hogsmeade, LaRoche?" A voice interrupted Tracey and Hermione's face-off.

Hermione stilled, recognising her faux-pas. She calmed her brain and improvised. "Yes, Malfoy I do. I read about it in a book, before I came here. It's the only entirely non-muggle settlement in Britain."

Malfoy frowned, and settled down besides Theo, who was laughing heartily. "Damn Draco, you are getting old. You should know better than to think Sophie here, as anything less than a know-it-all." He joked. Hermione smiled.

Malfoy spat, "Merlin, just the bush is missing. Put Granger's awful hair on her, and there you go. A complete replica. Down to the last bit of swotiness."

Hermione was filled up with dread. Hoping for the best, she acted out suitably. "Don't you dare Malfoy. Don't ever compare me with that bitchy mug–mudblood. Otherwise you'll find yourself unable to reproduce…ever." She warned him, standing up on her feet. She was sure they all could see her hair cackling with intensity. It was something that always happened to her, and something that no disguise could ever hide.

Tracey widened her eyes, Theo looked surprised at her outburst. Malfoy stared at her, his face free of any emotion. Calming herself down, she added nastily "It'll probably do a lot good to the world. Ridding it of the Malfoys." Malfoy sneered at her. She sat down again, glaring at him.

"What are you doing here, at this time anyway Malfoy? " she pointedly asked him.

"I got dismissed earlier. What's it to you LaRoche? Miss me much?" He glared at her.

"In your dreams, you git. I rather prefer it when you aren't here, annoying us with your presence." She countered.

"Dismissed from detention? McGonagall let you go so soon?" asked Theo, surprised.

"She had to, Potter's done something 'heroic' again. Had to go and sort it out." Malfoy replied, his eyes hardening.

"Why do you have detention, Draco?" Tracey timidly asked him.

"Transfiguration homework," was his only reply.

"Yes, well when you do not submit your homework on time, you're likely to get detention," Hermione chided. Malfoy snarled at her. She had the sense to keep quiet, despite her natural urge to goad him.

Tracey, finally seeking the chance, continued her discussion about Hogsmeade. "Sophie, you can visit the bookshop later while I go to the Post office; but no, you have to come to the Hairdresser's with me. You're supposed to look fabulous for my party." She insisted. Hermione disagreed.

"I'm not getting anything done to my hair, absolutely not. Especially for some party!"

"Oh, we'll see," was the only thing Tracey muttered before moving towards her dorm.

Hermione sighed, and followed her inside.

* * *

That night, after dinner Hermione snuck into the sixth year boys dormitory. She figured it would be empty. Crabbe and Goyle were still stuffing themselves at dinner, Theo was in the library, and Blaise and Malfoy must still be a Quidditch practice, she deduced from their absence. She opened the door, and closed it behind her. Taking in her surroundings, she stopped.

The Slytherin boys dorm, though quite similar to the one Harry and Ron shared with the other Gryffindors was more elegant and extravagantly decorated. Huge windows adorned the walls, they reflected the Black lake outside it, giving a beautiful view of the underground lake. A Slytherin banner hung over the fireplace, right besides a full length mirror. It was huge, (enough to cover both Crabbe and Goyle at once, she thought to herself) and bordered with a heavy gold frame. The four poster beds were arranged in a semi circle, similar to her own dorm. Each had green sheets and matching curtains.

She walked towards them, sitting down on one of them. The sheets were satiny, soft and most definitely expensive. This bed boasted of elegance and money. Most probably Malfoy's she thought. She quickly got up and looked for Blaise's. After figuring out his one, she knelt on the floor next to his truck and took out her wand. Checking for any traps, (Slytherins no doubt, were famous for their privacy) and spelled it open. It seemed similar to Harry's from the inside. Robes, books, parchment, quills, owl treats, socks, girls knickers? rope? Feeling like a pervert, she quickly looked away, searching more wildly for her device. Just as she found it, she heard a door opening.

Malfoy appeared through the door, most likely leading to the showers. He was half naked, and dripping water. A green towel covered his lower half. His eyes narrowed as he saw her, now seated on Blaise's bed.

Hermione felt her cheeks heat up as she gazed up at a nearly naked Draco Malfoy. Her gaze went to his dripping hair, travelling past his face, to his well chiseled torso. He was completely hairless, his pectorals flexed, dark nipples hardening on contact with the cool air. Her gaze followed low, his well defined 'vee', hidden halfway by his towel. He held another towel in his left hand, raised to his head. Presumably to dry his hair, before he stopped suddenly. She immediately noticed a change in his figure, he wasn't the same she had met on the train. Granted he was fully clothed and bulked up in robes, but she still knew that Malfoy had lost weight. His form once lean and fit, was now frail, he would start showing signs of malnutrition soon, if it continued. She immediately knew it was due to his unexplained absences. She barely ever saw him at mealtimes, and he always looked tired and frustrated.

Malfoy cleared his throat, grabbing her attention. He had noticed her staring, as he had that knowing look on his face. "Take a picture LaRoche, I'll last longer," he spat at her, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Hermione, coming to her senses, immediately frowned at him. "What are you doing here? This is the boys dorm, incase you haven't noticed." he sneered at her

"Don't be an arse, Malfoy. I know this is your dorm. I'm waiting for Blaise," she replied.

"Oh, am I interrupting your shag schedule? Blaise forgot to warn us about it. Don't mind me, I'll be gone soon. You can begin stripping for him. I promise you I wont peek…unless I want to," Malfoy added lasciviously. Hermione glared at him, her wand pointed at him, threateningly. He sighed and grabbed his clothes, as he herded her out.

"I'm not shagging Blaise, you know," she added weakly, when they reached the door. She wasn't sure why she said that, but for some reason she felt she needed to say it.

"Whatever LaRoche, I don't care," He shut the door in her face.

* * *

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. She opened her fist, where the tiny recorder was clasped. Glancing back at the door quickly, she rushed to her dorm.

Thankfully her dorm was still empty. She placed the recorder in one of the drawers of her bed stand, right beside her potion. She then picked up her Advanced Astronomy book, and walked out towards the common room.

Tracey and the others joined her soon. Blaise's was slightly wet, indicating his recent shower after the Quidditch practice. Hermione immediately felt her cheeks heat up as she thought of her recent encounter with a certain wet, naked, blond snake. _'Half-naked,'_ she corrected herself _._ She smiled as Tracey magically dried his hair, after he soiled her homework with several water droplets dripping from his hair, as he bent to copy her work.

"Hogsmeade visit is tomorrow, ladies. Will you both let me escort you both?" Blaise cheekily asked them.

Hermione looked at Tracey and grinned. "Sorry, Blaise, but Theo's already taking us," she replied.

"Fucking Theo, always trying to intrude," he huffed under his breath. He glanced at the said boy, who was grinning wickedly, "Well, it seems that both of us will be escorting you," he added.

Hermione chuckled, "Or, maybe we will decide that neither of you will escort us, as we're both capable, strong witches who do not need wizards to protect them," Tracey laughed and high-fived her.

Blaise frowned, as Theo acted very disappointed, his mouth opened in a dramatic fashion, in mock betrayal. "Relax, you both we're just kidding. You both are welcome to join us," Tracey added, brushing Theo's hair casually. They all shared a hearty laugh, and suddenly stopped when Pansy entered the room, looking rather shifty, followed by an equally haphazardly dressed Urquhart. They watched as she slipped towards her dorm. Daphne, who was sitting with her sister, Astoria; near the fireplace quietly got up and followed her into the dorm.

"Well, stranger things have happened," commented Blaise.

"What's up with her?" asked Tracey. "Are she and Draco over? Is that why he's never around here anymore? So that they don't have to face each other?"

Hermione, who usually never had any taste for what she termed as meaningless gossip, found herself curious too.

"I dunno," replied Theo. "It seems like its over though. Drake doesn't really talk much these days. But it isn't why he's never here. He's under lot of pressure, and doesn't want any romantic attachments, I think. But when has that ever stopped Pans from whoring around? Draco doesn't care, and as long as she ends with him in the end, she'll get over his current neglect," Theo added, shrugging his shoulders at Tracey's raised eyebrows.

Hermione almost felt sorry for Malfoy. Being stuck with Pansy was bad enough, but living with the knowledge that she's–Wait. Did Theo just say that Malfoy was under some pressure? Hermione wondered what might it be.

After all as a sixth year, the most Malfoy could be stressed about were his grades. Given his father's recent incarceration, he must be facing humiliation, and most likely a bruised ego. But neither of them accounted to the pressure that Theo was implying. What else could be the reason for it except...No that was just preposterous. Voldemort couldn't threaten an underage wizard, could he? There was no way Malfoy was a Death Eater or even one in-the-making. The reason was something else. She had a feeling it was important. Maybe the answer was in the recorder somewhere. She had to analyse it, as soon as possible.

* * *

 **The next day,**

 **The Great Hall**

Hermione met with Tracey and the boys at breakfast. The bustled with energy, as it usually did on Hogsmeade weekends. It was a chilly October weekend, but even the weather couldn't dampen Tracey's excited spirits. She had been ecstatic since dawn, much to a hungover Pansy's displeasure.

She walked with Blaise, Theo and Tracey towards the entrance hall. She spotted Harry and Ron at the gate, Lavender surprisingly (' _and_ _thankfully_ ,' she thought) nowhere about. She winked at them as passed them.

Security at the castle had beefed up over the summer. Along with several Aurors patrolling the village, the enchantments were doubled. The caretaker, Argus Filch was checking every student thoroughly. After they were cleared to go, they took up a carriage towards Hogsmeade. Upon reaching there, Hermione did her best job of acting surprised, behaving as if she were seeing it for the first time. She squealed adorably as they reached Honeydukes. Inside, she had a fun time trying Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Chocolate Cauldrons, Cockroach Clusters, Sugar Quills, Licorice wands, Pepper Imps, Acid Pops and many more sweets.

Blaise laughed at her antics, before being reminded of his own behavior, few years ago when he too had visited Hogsmeade for the first time. Tracey ordered several boxes of various Honeydukes' chocolates Sugar Quills, and other funny sweets like Fizzing Whizbees, Exploding bonbons, Peppermint toads to be sent to her for her party. Next, they went to Zonko's Joke Shop. Again, Hermione did her best job of an amateur, flabbergasted by the pranking items in the store. She was definitely enjoying herself. She never had so much fun with Harry and Ron. They always expected her to be uptight, bossy and never really let themselves loose with her. The Slytherins were exactly the opposite, they did know how to have fun.

They then visited Gladrags Wizardwear, where the sales lady was absolutely delighted to have an enthusiastic customer like Tracey. She immediately tried out her dress, it fitted her perfectly. She looked like the absolute Slytherin princess, and persuaded Sophie to try on a few dresses.

"You look positively delectable, Sophie in that blue one," Both Blaise and Theo were excellent in their flattery, and the girls loved modelling several dresses for them.

"That one is–," remarked Theo at a conservative pair of murky brown robes.

"Hideous," completed Blaise.

"Even a troll in a bikini will be more attractive than those robes," Hermione and Tracey both snorted in the most unladylike way, much to the disapproval of the owner.

A short time later they left the shop, their purchases shoved into their pockets after being charmed weightless and miniscule. They soon parted ways, when the boys decided to visit Dogweed and Deathcap, the Herbology shop. Hermione decided to visit Tomes and Scrolls, while Tracey had to visit the Post office. The girls decided to meet up at the Hairdressers after that.

As Hermione walked past Madam Puddifoot's coffee shop, she spotted Ron and Lavender sitting at a table by the window. They were snogging heatedly, Hermione turned her head away. Her heart gave a feeble lurch. It was still hard for her to get over it. She wasn't crying anymore, but that didn't mean she wasn't hurting. What actually hurt more was that Ron was that Ron was totally oblivious to her pain. Not wanting to linger around any longer, she made her way towards the bookshop as fast as possible.

After browsing for about quarter of an hour, Hermione walked out of the bookstore reluctantly. She would have loved to browse more, but Tracey would hex her if she was late. Not that Hermione was scared of her, she decided that it wasn't wise to piss of the only female ally/best friend she had in Slytherin house. Shoving her newly bought books into her bag, she walked towards the salon.

She found Tracey waiting for her outside the shop. They both went inside, Hermione was shocked to see the it was quite similar to normal muggle salons. The owners were a joyful, married young couple. Hermione saw several of Hogwarts witches, and an occasional wizard among their customers. She was amazed, she'd never come here before. Well, not that she expected Ron and Harry to recommend it to her, or even tag along, she assumed it was because of her own lack of interest in such girlish things. Still, she made a mental note to bring Ginny along with her, the next time they were able to. They surely would need a little girl time in the aftermath. They were all hopeful thoughts she knew, but she forbade herself thinking otherwise.

After an hour, both Tracey and Hermione had finished, and they left the shop for the Three Broomsticks. Tracey had curled up her hair, and added magical highlights, that changed colour according to the wearer's moods and choices. Hermione, she hadn't done much, except trimmed her hair. She had however obtained a certain charm from the owner, to style her hair in a flattering hairdo, for Tracey's party.

They made their way to the Three Broomsticks. Hermione saw Blaise and Theo sitting at table, and nudged Tracey towards them. Unfortunately, they weren't alone, Pansy and Millicent were sitting with them. Hermione rolled her eyes, as she sat down besides Pansy and Theo.

"Wow Tracey, your hair looks nice," Pansy commented sarcastically. Tracey, looking past her nastiness, smiled politely at her.

"Thanks, Pansy, maybe you should try it out too. In fact, Señor Alonso was asking about you. He said he missed his favourite customer,"

"Oh did he? Well he always had been a bit affectionate with me. Said I have better hair than his trollop of a wife!" she replied smugly.

Hermione, rolling her eyes, started a conversation with the boys and Millicent. Apparently, she was sitting with them, as both Crabbe and Goyle were busy pigging off at Honeydukes, bullying sweets of third years, Hogsmeade first timers.

She saw Daphne snogging a seventh year Ravenclaw, in a corner of the pub. Her eyes turned to Theo who was watching them with narrowed eyes, and a frown on his face. She put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, he turned towards her in acknowledgement, but frequently kept glancing in their direction.

She ordered a butterbeer, and gulped it down quickly. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Harry and Ron sitting at a table. Lavender was also present, but caught sight of Parvati near the bar, and got up to talk to her best friend. Hermione smiled as Harry's eyes met hers. He nudged to Ron, who turned to look at her. He smiled at her, but it only hurt Hermione more. She still hadn't gotten over his confession; his betrayal of her feelings. She turned back towards her friends, catching up with their conversation.

Some time later, Pansy got up and decided to go to the Hairdressers. (Tracey smiled wickedly at that) Blaise got up to order them another round of drinks. "I'll have another butterbeer," Tracey announced. Blaise nodded, he looked at Hermione and Millicent. They both shook their heads.

"Firewhiskey for me mate," Theo told him. Hermione frowned at him. If it were Harry or Ron they would have had an earful by now. Now, she didn't have the authority or the heart to stop Theo. Not when he was busy glaring at Daphne. She looked around the pub, she saw many of her classmates on tables nearby. Today, it seemed that everyone wanted to stay inside, away from the chilly weather outside.

Hermione noticed Ron and Harry get up and exit the pub. She ignored their glances at her, still feeling bitter about Ron.

They had barely finished their drinks when a bloodcurdling scream tore through the air.

* * *

 **A/N –**

 **The Oculus potion- According to Harry Potter Wiki, it is a healing potion that obtains a deep orange colour when completed. It conteracts the conjunctivitis curse, thus restores sight to the victims.**

 **The various shops in Hogsmeade described in this chapter do exist in canon. Again according to Harry Potter Wiki, the ones mentioned here are listed as follows**

 **Dogweed and Deathcap – a Herbology shop**

 **Gladrags Wizardwear-a clothing shop that also sells the most lucrid of the socks, including ones the scream when they get too smelly**

 **Hairdressing Salon- Across the street from Honeydukes. (I however, made up its owners)**

 **Honeydukes – A sweetshop**

 **Hogsmeade Post Office – an Owl Post office**

 **Madam Puddifoot's tea shop- A place where teenagers go on dates.**

 **Three Broomsticks Inn- A pub owned by Madam Rosmerta**

 **Tomes and Scrolls- a wizarding bookshop.**

 **A/N 2- I've also started a tumblr blog for update schedules, images and other details for my story. Check ot out at - eternity 511. tumblr. com (Remove the spaces in between)**

 **Hope you all liked it! Review my lovelies, it makes my day!**


	8. Chapter seven

**A/N- Here it is! This one was a bit hard to write. I had the craziest writer's block midway. The next one will finally spice things up. I'm halfway done with it, and will post it soon!**

 **Enjoy till then!**

* * *

"You cannot possibly be serious, Harry," exclaimed Ron, shaking his head. "It's one thing to suspect Malfoy, but to accuse him of cursing Katie? Mate, that's just barmy,"

"I agree with Ronald, Harry," Hermione sighed, sinking her head backwards into the fluffy armchair. It was late night now, after curfew. After the day's incident, Hermione had immediately messaged Harry using their enchanted coins, to meet up with her tonight. She hoped that he wouldn't bring Ron, but he had insisted on tagging along, much to her dismay. They had been in the Room of Requirement for nearly an hour now. The boys upon arrival, immediately began narrating the incident. They had witnessed it firsthand, and had already been interrogated by the Aurors on duty, and Professor McGonagall about it.

Harry, immediately had accused Malfoy. Hs suspicions though were circumstantial. Hermione's report on his absences from the common room, and from Hogsmeade today had been turned down by Professor McGonagall, when Harry told had told her about it. For, the past hour he had been preaching to the pair of them. He firmly believed Draco to be a Death Eater.

Hermione shook her head; while his actions were certainly suspicious, that did not prove him to be one of them. Something told her that Harry was wrong. Malfoy hadn't given Katie the package, no matter how many times Harry stated it. The Aurors gave a negative on their Polyjuice test. Every student, with the exception of Hermione, (who had been vouched for by Dumbledore himself) who had been in The Three Broomsticks and surrounding shops had been tested for recent uses of Polyjuice. But that didn't rule out the Imperius, which unfortunately was impossible to detect.

Katie had been immediately rushed to St. Mungo's, and was still critical. Dumbledore was very stressed over the issue. He had addressed the student body at dinner, and emphasised on the importance on vigilance, and trust.

"It has to be him, Hermione. You said so yourself, he has been acting suspicious and you overheard him planning something with Montague. It all fits," Harry said, getting irritated now.

"I told you Harry, just because he is acting suspicious doesn't mean that he is the one behind these. This doesn't prove anything. He could be talking about anything that night in the library. That's the only reason, I haven't yet gone to Dumbledore. We need proof," Hermione snapped at him. Harry glared at her, knowing that as usual, she was right.

"If that's all, I'll head for bed now. Its quite late, you boys get going too," she said as she got up, getting ready to leave. She hugged Harry and Ron (rather awkwardly and quickly).

As she was at the door, she added "Just let it go Harry, for now. I'll find out something soon."

Harry sighed, as he and Ron made their way back. Falling in his bed, he gave a frustrated little outburst. Why didn't anyone believe him? He knew it was Malfoy. He had blatantly accused him, yes, but his gut told him he wasn't wrong. If not involved directly, Malfoy was somehow responsible for it.

As the darkness finally took him over, he swore to find it out and prove it to everyone. He'll show 'Mione, Ron and all the Professors how wrong they were.

* * *

Hermione returned to the Slytherin common room, her mind working overtime.

She entered the room, the only place in the school where the mood wasn't grim. Slytherins rarely showed emotion and sympathy towards any outsiders. The fact that a Gryffindor had been cursed– almost fatally did nothing to their harsh exterior and cold hearts. Hermione never expected them to be sympathetic or worried for Katie, but to see that they were not even worried for their own safety in the castle was unexpected. It was one of the things they valued most–self preservation.

The entire room certainly had a darker feel to it, but apart from that nothing was out of place. There were hushed whispers, suspicious glances to lousy imitations of 'the Gryffindor bitch's pitiful screams' by Graham Montague as his friends cheered in approval. Disgusted at their behavior, Hermione walked and sat down besides Tracey who was busy working on her Transfiguration essay.

Hermione stared at her, she looked so decidedly unconcerned that Hermione decided to check if she actually knew what happened. "Tracey, is this usual thing here?"

Tracey looked up from her essay and stared at Hermione. "What do you mean?"

"Nobody here seems concerned. A girl has just been cursed. She's fighting for her life out there, and everyone here is acting normal. It's like it never even happened," she spat at her heatedly.

Her volume attracted the attention on both Blaise and Theo, as well as several others nearby.

"Sophie, calm down. No need to be so worried. She'll be cured all right," Blaise broke the silence that followed.

"Yeah, besides the bitch should have been more careful. Handling something unknown, should have checked it for curses. Foolish Gryffindorks," Theo added icily.

"Gryffindork? So what if she was a Gryffindor? Merlin, you people cannot see beyond your petty prejudices. It could have been anyone of us, would you lot have reacted this nonchalant is it was a Slytherin? She's still human. You could show some emotion, some humanity you heartless bastards!" Hermione snapped at them, jumping to her feet.

"That's not the point. No Slytherin would ever touch an unchecked parcel anyway. We may not be as smart as Ravenclaws, but we're still cautious," Blaise weakly stated, standing up along with her.

"Yeah, and if you're so concerned about that Bell bitch, why are you here and not offering those Gryffindors your sympathy. Because that's what they'd do. Bloody do gooders," Theo spat at her. "Not sure why you we're sorted as a Slytherin though, you should have been with those Lions, or worse– Hufflepuff." Theo immediately knew he had gone to far, besides him Tracey gasped.

Hermione pointed her wand threateningly at him. "Don't, Theodore. Don't ever insult me that way,"

He glared at her, but shrugged apologetically soon after.

"Sophie, calm down. He doesn't mean it that way," Tracey spoke softly. "We Slytherins don't usually care that much about others, when its not for our personal gain. It may seem rude to you, bit it doesn't matter to anyone of us. I know it offends you, but it has been this way since the beginning."

"Yeah, and with the Bell chick out of the way, we have a decent shot at beating those Gryffindors at their own game," Blaise chuckled and high-fived Theo.

"Quidditch? Is that what all you boys think of? Merlin help me," Hermione groaned. She huffed angrily, and marched away into a quiet corner of the room. She got many strange glances, It seemed that most of the room had heard her outburst. She didn't care. They were all cold, heartless snakes, and they could go and fuck themselves.

Hermione immediately realized her error. She might have overreacted a bit. It was upsetting, their behaviour bit her mission was more important. The Order was counting on her, Harry was counting on her, and she couldn't let him down. She had to go and fix this.

However, before she could even get up, she felt them standing around her. Tracey settled down besides her on the couch, while Blaise and Theo sat opposite to her. They all looked resigned, it was Tracey who spoke first.

"Sophie, we all would like to apologise for our behavior. I know we seem cold, and uncaring but that's only on the outside,"

Hermione smiled at her sweetly, before clenching her hand in one of her own. She looked towards Blaise, who nodded at her. Theo, however sat silently. Blaise nudged him and Tracey narrowed her eyes at him.

"Fine…I apologise well. I'm…sorry, Sophie. There, now you happy?" he added the last part, glaring at Tracey.

"Not at all, I expect you to do much better," she snapped at him.

"Oh, Tracey stop it. It's okay, Theodore, I forgive you all," said Hermione softly. "I must apologise as well, I did also insult our house, and accuse you all of being cold bastards,"

"Well that's true only in Theo's case, isn't it, Theo," joked Blaise. Hermione and Tracey giggled while Theo made a rather rude gesture at him with his hands.

"But seriously though, why does everyone here seem so unconcerned? I mean so what if she's a Gryffindor, she's still a pureblood, and most importantly, a human. Being a Slytherin should not mean being passive all the time. Sometimes it's okay to show your emotions," Hermione said softly. Tracey nodded, while Theo seemed to take in her words deeply.

They all sat down, and they were all silent for a few minutes. "So, will you guys tell me what you know?" she asked them. Blaise sighed and exchanged a deep glance with Theo. He seemed to hesitate for a second, but nodded shakily.

"We don't know much, just that this wasn't meant to happen," Blaise whispered softly.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked him.

"What happened today was an accident. She wasn't supposed to touch it. It only made things worse for D–him," he added.

"Who?" she pressed him.

"Blaise" Theo said warningly.

"I cannot tell you that. I cannot breach his trust. Ask me no more, Sophie," Blaise looked uncertain. Hermione stamped her foot in annoyance. She could have pressed for more, had it not been for the deadly looks Theo was giving to the pair of them.

* * *

Hermione silently crossed the now empty common room. There dying embers in the fireplace seemed to provide the only warmth to a couple lying naked besides it. She did not look who they were, and continued her way. She slipped out of the common room, and into the cold passageways. Gripping her cloak tighter around her, she entered into an abandoned part of the dungeons.

The room was slightly larger than a broom cupboard. The shelves that lined the walls contained several dusty tomes, a rusty cauldron and an abandoned potions kit. A small desk and chair stood in the center of the room, covered with an inch of dust. She waved her wand, muttering 'Tergeo," and "Scourgify," at the room.

The dust vanished, leaving the table and chair gleaming like new. Casting several privacy and notice-me-not charms around the room, Hermione shed her cloak and settled down on the chair. She removed her bag from her robes and took out parchment and a self- inking quill from it. Lastly, she recovered her recorder from the bad and set it in front of her.

Taking a deep breath; she reached for it, her hands quivering as she pressed _play_.

* * *

" _So.." Blaise's voice started to play._

" _So?" questioned Malfoy_

" _I've heard the rumors Draco,"_

 _Draco snarled. A fist pounded into what seemed like the window of their carriage._

" _He doesn't like it being mentioned," Theo whispered. Draco snorted._

" _Why wouldn't I? It's an honor after all. I am blessed to be chosen," he sneered._

" _Is that you or your fear talking?" Blaise questioned._

" _I am not afraid," he muttered._

" _And, I'm Hermione Granger," Blaise snorted._

" _I have to do it. I can do it. I cannot fail, I will not fail," Malfoy kept on repeating, his voice heavy with determination._

" _Do you say that you yourself every night before sleeping. Because mate, it sounds like you're still trying to convince yourself," Blaise remarked. Malfoy hissed irritatedly._

" _You cannot do this alone, Draco. Let us help you," Theo coaxed him_

" _No!" Malfoy snapped quickly "You lot are trying to steal my glory. Just like Snape tried. Unbreakable vow, my arse. It's my job. I'll do it myself. I'll prove it to him. Show him what loyalty being a Malfoy means!"_

" _Do you even hear yourself?" Blaise said incredulously_

" _Mate, I knew you were always had a huge ego, but this? Who do you think we are, Vince and Greg?" Theo added._

" _Listen to me Drake, tell us what it is let is help you–"Blaise began to say._

" _No, he said I have to do it alone, as for the other parts, I have others to help me-others who he enlisted." Malfoy stubbornly added._

" _Draco–"_

" _No! Just leave it okay. I'm done with all the pity. I don't need pity, but respect," he took a deep breath and continued "I have a job. I was chosen for it, above all others. Especially before his most trusted ones. Me! I can do it, and I will do it."_

" _You're just sixteen Draco. You are barely of age," Blaise sighed._

" _It doesn't matter. Age doesn't matter to him, never has. Besides it's not something you need to be fully qualified for doing," Malfoy said proudly._

 _Sounds of something ruffling could be heard. "You see this, look what he gave me," Theo and Blaise both gasped. "My mother wanted me to wait. She wanted me to finish my education first. But O. W. L.s and N. E. W. T.s don't matter to the Dark Lord. Devotion and service does and I intend to do my best," Malfoy finished darkly._

 _The sounds of a door sliding open and closing could be heard. "All right mate?" Theo asked._

" _Vince, Greg where were you idiots? Out terrorising first years? Malfoy sneered at them. They chucked loudly._

" _Passed by the Gryffindors carriage on the way," Goyle stated._

" _And?" questioned Theo._

" _The mudblood's gone," Goyle replied._

" _We already know that," Malfoy snapped at him._

" _Potter's was filled with girls. All shouting his name. Begging for attention of 'The Chosen One'. Then the Weaslette hexed them out," Crabbe added, his tone full of envy._

 _Malfoy snorted. "Saint Potter, the bloody fool. Enjoying all the adoration while my father sits and rots in Azkaban. I'll get to him for this. Soon he and his friends will die the same way as his mudblood mother. The Dark Lord will ensure it, you just wait," he added in a dangerous tone._

* * *

Hermione stopped her tape, as she heard herself return along with Daphne and Pansy. She laid back in her chair, her face looking grim. This was bad. While it didn't prove Malfoy's involvement in today's incident, it proved that he definitely was 'up to something' , to quote Professor Snape .

It was definitely something, something dangerous. Malfoy said he was told to do it. But by whom? His father? Bellatrix Lestrange? The Dark Lord? She had to find out. Soon. She as sure now, that today's incident was somehow Malfoy's work, just like Harry had suspected.

She had something to show to Dumbledore now, but it wasn't enough. She would have to do some more sneaking around. Hopefully her package should arrive soon.

Getting up from her seat, collected her things and walked out, extinguishing the lamps on her way.

* * *

 **The next day,**

 **The Great Hall**

The next day the hall was rather chirpy. Everything seemed to return to normal, except for the few suspicions glances here and there and the occasional bouts of mistrust among the students. The Aurors were now on a high alert, searching and patrolling the village and Hogwarts boundaries.

Their mail was also being searched, but not confiscated. This made it easy for Hermione to receive her package. As expected a large barn owl dropped a silvery, bulky package in front of her. It held an 'approved by the headmaster' sticker on the side. A few moments later, Tonks' owl dropped another package in front of her. Tonks dutifully posting as her concerned loving mother, had sent a care package for her. Lots of proper sweets and muffins baked by Andromeda, a couple of books and a letter from the Order, concealed properly inside. Also, several of Fred and George Weasley's rather amusing products including a love potion, and their complete 'spy' kit -Extendable Ears, Decoy Detonators, Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder etc, had wormed their way in it–Tonks' way to cool off the serious atmosphere.

She chucked to herself, as she stowed it all away. She noticed that this parcel had only an 'approved' sticker. This meant that Dumbledore himself had gone through the trouble of getting her previous package approved–and that he knew of its contents. She made up a reminder to thank the headmaster later.

"What is all this?" Theo asked from besides her. Hermione, careful to not let him see any of the Order's things, showed him the cakes and sweets sent by Tonks.

"A care package from my Mum. I expect she must have heard about yesterday's incident, and thought I needed cheering up," Hermione replied. "Here try one, they're all very delicious" she added and thrust a muffin into his hands. Similarly Tracey, Blaise and Crabbe also tried some. (A dozen or so in Crabbe's case). Hermione quickly slipped the other parcel into her bag, along with the letter from the Order. She looked up to find a pair of dark grey eyes staring at her.

Malfoy narrowed his eyes at her but before he could question her about it, he was discovered by Blaise.

"Look who found time to join us today," he remarked, clapping him on the shoulder. Malfoy winced, and Hermione noticed his weak form immediately. He had lost some weight again. Making a mental note to track his mealtime appearances again, she induced herself into the conversation.

"–These are delicious,"

"Sinful,"

"How do you stay in shape, Sophie?" Daphne asked her, eating several of Andromeda's sweets. Hermione hadn't noticed her joining them. She just shrugged.

"Trade secret, Greengrass," she smirked at the blonde.

Turning her attention back to Malfoy, she found him sneaking some of the apples into his bag. His plate was full and he was eating like he hadn't eaten in a week.

She then noticed the dark circles around his eyes. He looked exhausted, and irritated. He kept snapping at Crabbe and Goyle about something, and nearly shoved a second year down the table, when he tried to reach for the same muffin as him.

Feeling her eyes on him, he turned back at her. He stared blankly at her. She could feel his eyes boring into hers, and her mind unravelling itself for him. She realised his intention, and drew up mental barriers. He tried for a moment and gave up rather easily. As if he couldn't summon enough energy required for it. He got up without a word and immediately left the hall.

Hermione stared after him. He was actually really strange. Her eyes moved towards Harry at the Gryffindor table. He was watching Malfoy leave too. His eyes met her for a moment and conveyed his message clearly. " _Still think it is not suspicious?"_

She turned back towards Malfoy's retreating form, and watched him disappear. Her eyes were glued to that spot. Her mind working overtime.

"It is often strange what the heart wants," Blaise's voice whispered in her ears. He had moved more close towards her, his face now hidden behind her hair. She felt his breath on her neck, his closeness oddly affecting her. She turned towards him, looking surprised.

"What do you mean?" she asked him, moving away from him. He just smirked, his eyes sparkling in the sunlight.

* * *

After classes that day, Hermione stowed away all her stuff from this morning into her trunk. She opened up the letter from The Order, and scanned through it. It was the usual– Importance of the mission, more suspicious deaths, people vanishing. According to Remus, many more people had been converting to the cause– on both sides. Several witches and wizards had joined the Order, while plenty of pureblood sympathisers had been coerced to join the Dark Lord, all sorts of creatures like werewolves and giants had also joined his army. Hermione shook her head, she didn't have much time. It had been more than a month and she still hadn't learnt anything of much value.

Returning to the letter, she felt her blood run cold. Lucius Malfoy and all those who had been arrested with him, had escaped from Azkaban. It was still top secret– Remus wrote, and this information wouldn't be released to the public, so as to minimize the panic spreading within the society. She closed her eyes and remembered the crazy battle in the ministry last summer. All those curses, injuries and Sirius… she still had nightmares about that night, wherein she was trapped, helpless, unable to save her friends, braving curses and hexes till the last one that always woke her up. The one cast by _him._

Antonin Dolohov.

He had hit her with an unknown spell. It was dark magic, Dumbledore reckoned and she was lucky he tried casting it nonverbally. If it hadn't been for her silencing spell, she probably wouldn't have survived. It had been hell to cure her of it, and she still had the reminder. A scar that wouldn't go away. Ever.

Harry always joked how now there were the same, however hers wasn't visible as his was. Being on her torso, it was always covered and hence barely anyone knew of its existence.

She crumpled the letter into a ball and threw it into the fireplace. This was not the time to be frightened. She was a Gryffindor, she was supposed to be brave. She would not cower, she would battle her demons and fight right besides Harry and her friends.

Speaking of Harry, she reached for the other parcel, and carefully unwrapped it. Inside it, just as she had asked for lay Harry's invisibility cloak and the Marauders Map.

* * *

Sneaking around with the cloak was easier than hiding in the shadows. The map also provided her with every movement Malfoy made, and was a good way to track him when she lost sight of him.

She had been following him for the past two nights, sneaking around in the dark. She scouted him for hours using the map, he was a different person to find. Her entire lunchtime was spent in the library, pouring over the map. Finding Malfoy amongst hundreds of students, teachers, Aurors, ghosts, a mean caretaker, his cat and a pesky poltergeist was not an easy task, especially when you were trying to avoid the nosy librarian.

Hermione was disappointed to say that Madam Pince showed favouritism. She had been defending the librarian for years against Harry and Ron, who argued that she never gave then the same treatment she reserved for Hermione and some of the Ravenclaw and she didn't trust them with her precious books; but now she had to agree with the boys and rest of the school. Madam Pince did not like her in the least. She treated Hermione like her own daughter, but Sophie… Madam Pince found her alter ego to be snobby, rude and pretentious. Granted, she had not been aware of Sophie's true identity but constantly undermining Hermione over her treatment of the library books was something that always infuriated her.

Due to her previous bad experience with the French people when Beauxbatons students had visited for the Triwizard tournament, Irma Pince hated the French. As if people fornicating in the library after dark was something not unheard of. She had walked in on one of Fleur Delacour's schoolmate riding Adrian Pucey on one of the tables, and several other couples, in various stages of undress over time since, and had almost blown up a vein. In the end, she just decided to ignore all of them. Since then, there have been rumors of her going at it with Filch in the library itself after hours, the hypocritical bitch.

Hermione swore to herself to annoy the librarian, as much as she could till the end of her mission. The librarian had been a real pain most of the times. Maybe a good strong confundus would do the trick.

Finally spotting Malfoy in one of the corridors, she watched his dot move towards the library. She watched as he moved nearer and nearer to her. He entered the library, bumped into a hasty first year and moved towards the restricted section. He then moved towards another dot, standing nearby. It was Theo Nott.

Hermione frowned. She had not noticed Theo being in the library when she had been pouring over the map before. Maybe he arrived when she was concentrating on Malfoy. She saw their dots meet, like they were standing to close to each other. Immediately donning the invisibility cloak, Hermione rushed towards them. Sneaking around and hiding behind a shelf, she stopped when she could hear them.

"–was asking all about it _._ Mental, I'm telling you, that one _is,"_ Theo was saying.

"What did you say to her?" Malfoy demanded, his voice full of frustration.

"Nothing mate, I told you. We'll never betray you. You've got to stop jumping on our throats." Theo surrendered.

"Fine, but be careful. Father's out of Azkaban now. The pressure is increasing. _He_ wants results soon." Malfoy barked.

"I heard so. The whole gang's out huh, he must be pleased," Theo snorted. "How did he react about the mishap?" he asked, cautiously a moment later.

Hermione craned her neck, trying to get a glimpse of them. She could barely see though, just a large red scar on Malfoy's collarbone.

"Fuck, mate. That's barbaric," Theo

"A reminder of what will befall if I don't deliver," Malfoy recited, his voice devoid of all emotion.

Hermione gasped. The scar was still bleeding and looked ghastly, almost as bad as hers. Trying to reach for a better look, she leaned against the shelf, holding on to a large book. However, it tumbled down to the ground with a large thud, thus pulling Hermione to the ground with it.

She cursed softly, thankful that the cloak still hid her. However, the noise attracted attention of the boys standing nearby.

"Who's out there? Show yourself," Theo demanded. Hermione looked over to him, looking around for the source, but unable to see her. He had his wand in his hand, pointed out.

"Nobody here," he told Draco after a minute of fruitless search. He grabbed the fallen book besides Hermione's leg, and replaced it on the shelf.

"Must have been Peeves," he remarked. "Come on, lets go mate before someone else comes," he added before marching out of there.

Hermione saw him leave. Malfoy lingered for a moment, walking over to the shelf and observing the book that fell. Glad that the cloak still hid every inch of her, Hermione was careful not to make a sound as she watched him like a hawk.

"Mate, come on," came the now distant voice of Theo. Malfoy gave up, and began to follow him he suddenly stopped looking at the ground. Hermione froze in dread, following his stare.

He was looking directly down at her.

 **A/N- Thanks for reading. Review my lovelies, the next one will be up soon!**


	9. Chapter eight

**A/N- I'm so so sorry for the delay. This was supposed to to be posted long ago. A horrible flu has been circulating among my family for the past month. First my brother then me.. I've been sick for two weeks and then had to catch up on all my college work. I am still buried up to my neck in assignments, projects and tests. This has been lying half finished on my computer since so long.**

 **Here it is, hope it satisfies you all for the time being!**

* * *

"How do I look?" asked Tracey. She had been bobbling around all day. Since midnight she had been jumping in joy; as of she had been given a euphoriatic potion. Hermione had never seen anyone so excited for their birthday. It was a jolly and warm sight these days.

Of course, her joy had not been as well received by their fellow dorm mates. Pansy had thrown a pillow at her, followed by a tantrum that had shook away any sleep Hermione might have felt then. Daphne, sometimes the smartest of the Slytherin girls, had silenced her bed the night before, and had peacefully slept through the entire episode. Millicent reacted similar to Pansy, mainly disgruntled as she was so rudely awoken by the screams. She wished Tracey and celebrated with a few cookies that Tracey had passed around. Then taking a leaf out of Daphne's notebook, she took out some woolly earmuffs and went to sleep.

Hermione, wishing her overjoyed dorm mate, spent talking with her for some time. Sharing sweets, muffins and a slice of chocolate cake (Hermione's doing, 'bribing' a house elf to get it for her) They talked about the party tonight, the arrangements, and the gifts. She laughed hard, enjoying herself like she had only done once with Ginny a few years ago. It was nice, to have a friend, to discuss such girly issues in these troubled times. It was a much needed distraction.

After what seemed like ages, Tracey had calmed down and went back to bed. Hermione glanced at the charmed sandglass that indicated the time. '1:34 am' it read. Finally dimming out the lights she settled back on her bed.

* * *

The next morning, they quickly got dressed and went for breakfast. It was a weekday, but attending classes didn't let Tracey dampen her enthusiasm.

Upon arrival in the Great Hall, she was crowded upon by birthday wishes, green confetti and sweets. Blaise hugged her and passed her his present– A magnificent oocamy feather quill and several exotic scented candles.

Theo, had given her a half hearted hug, all the while glaring at Hermione. _'He must still be mad about the previous week,'_ she wondered. Tracey screamed with joy upon seeing his gift–Tickets to the latest concert of The Weird Sisters. She absolutely adored them.

"Wow, I cannot believe it. Premium tickets? These must have cost you a fortune! Salazar, this is unbelievable. Theo, thank you so much," Tracey cried, looking ecstatic.

Theo shrugged at her, blushing slightly as grabbed a plate of bacon. Hermione looked around the hall, everything seemed to be okay. It seemed a beautiful day, Tracey was happy, Pansy a little less annoying. Everything was going perfectly.

She noticed Malfoy was again not around. Did he not remember it was Tracey's birthday, perhaps he simply didn't care. Tracey wasn't that good friend of his–like Pansy, Daphne and the boys. Probably not even a friend and hence he wasn't going to leave wherever he was doing whatever he was doing. She shrugged as she dismissed the matter. She didn't have time to dissect Tracey and Malfoy's friendship. She had much more important things to worry about, like her mission and time was running out.

* * *

That evening, Hermione giggled loudly as she helped Tracey get dressed for her party. All that girl talk was making her dizzy. She wasn't sure if she actually enjoyed it or was just used to it after spending weeks with Tracey.

"Will you do my hair?" Tracey asked her. Hermione nodded and whipped out her wand, and curled her hair artfully.

"That looks wonderful," Tracey remarked. Hermione smiled at her as she began getting dressed.

The dress Tracey had chosen for her-more like ordered her to wear was nothing of the sort she would have ever worn. It was not the type of dress Hermione Granger would have liked. For one thing, it was too short for her tastes, and showed too much skin. It was a mid thigh length navy blue dress with thin straps along her shoulders. What horrified Hermione was that it was completely backless along the sway of her spine held together only by a horizontal, thick black lace strap across her back. Given her way, she would never ever wear that scrap of cloth known as a dress, but Tracey had coerced her into buying it.

It had taken her all her Gryffindor bravery to get out of the dressing room at Gladrags, however, the reaction she got from Blaise and Theo had left her blushing like a third year on their first date. Tracey had absolutely mushed over all her new dress and then in a totally Slytherin move, had guilt tripped her into buying it.

Now, as she as finally going to wear it, Hermione wished she had a strength potion, for all the courage she was going to need. Nevertheless, she had no choice, she was a Gryffindor and Gryffindors didn't back down. Also, she wasn't Hermione, the prudish and proper bookworm but Sophie, the beautiful and vain pureblood. Sophie was daring and bold, and wouldn't think twice about wearing that dress. She had a chance to be someone else and she wasn't going to change that.

Quietly slipping into her dress, she adjusted the straps. Twirling her wand in her hand, she mentally debated to increase its length or something, when Tracey _accio_ d it out of her hand. "No," she stated firmly, "You will wear it as it is." At her disgruntled expression Tracey chuckled out loud.

Resigned, Hermione got back to her makeup, just a slide of eyeshadow and bright lipstick. She slipped into heels she had borrowed from Tracey, and worked on her hair. After straightening her dark curls into deep waves she cast a sticking charm on herself so that throughout the night, her makeup and hair remained styled. She then turned towards Tracey to assess her outfit.

Tracey looked beautiful. Her golden blonde hair had been styled into loose waves. She wore a strapless gold dress. with a sharp deep neckline that bared her midrib. Decorated with golden sequins that went all the way down to the end, the skirt ended mid thigh length. "Absolutely perfect," Hermione remarked.

Hermione had questioned her about the colour. Gold had seemed an odd choice at a Slytherin's birthday party. "Gold isn't just the property of those Gryffindors, just like green, silver, blue, yellow doesn't belong to the Slytherins, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. Colours are universal; just because a particular house uses them in their crests, doesn't make it illegal for others to use them too." Tracey had explained. Of course already Hermione knew this, having questioned Parvati Patil in her very first year, upon finding out that the other girl slept in green pajamas–but she still had to keep up her part of the foreign witch, unaware of Hogwarts customs.

"Also, my party isn't just limited to Slytherin. All my friends are invited, so I figured, wearing something other than green or black might give me bonus points as a good host. Hence the colour," Tracey added looking at Hermione for confirmation. Hermione nodded, agreeing with her. It was nice to see her in other colours. Gold did wonders to her complexion. Coupled with her blonde hair, all lustrous and sparkly, Tracey looked like one of those angels in a muggle play.

Putting finishing touches to their makeup, the girls made their way for the common room.

* * *

The party was located in one of the dungeon classrooms–Dungeon five to be exact. Hermione, Blaise and Daphne had personally overseen its transformation from a dirty, abandoned classroom to a invitable, party atmosphere.

The dungeon was roughly circular, with several alcoves and balconies, ones that actually lead to fresh air, and not a underground view of the lake. The ceiling was low and decorated with balloons and streamers–in green and silver majorly, but some colourful elements found their way inside. The couches were strategically arranged around the room, a punch table laced with firewhiskey (according to the wicked glint in Theo's eye), in a corner a wizarding radio played a soft tune on the wireless. Hermione felt the eyes of her peers on her. Several boys gave her appreciating looks, a few of them openly staring at her, hungrily as if she were some delicious candy. Hermione visibly blushed at all the attention, sighing in relief as she spotted Blaise making his way towards her, herding her away. "You look positively alluring, Sophie," he commented. Winking at her, he reached for her hand, and placed a soft kiss on her knuckles. She looked at him, a grin on her face, as he led her further into the room.

Apparently, all the invitees had gotten the coloured dress memo, as most arrived wearing in a variety of vibrant and pastel shades. Hermione had to admit, Blaise looked dashing in purple. Ginny would have fainted seeing him like this. She made a mental note to tell the redhead all about this evening.

After listening to all the usual 'thank-you-for-coming' speeches followed by cake, Hermione was bursting for a drink. Honestly, Gryffindor parties were more happening than this. Slytherins were just plain dull and boring.

She hurried towards the Punch table, poring herself a drink. Blaise joined her, his eyebrows raised.

"Is this all? I expected… more?" Hermione looked at him.

Blaise grinned, "Just wait, _princesse._ Wait till enough of them have had the punch,"

It was Hermione's turn to raise her eyebrows, her earlier theory proving to be correct.

And true to his word, it did become exciting. Someone had changed the music to now roaring hits from The Weird Sisters, and dancing had begun on a makeshift dance floor. Everyone could be seen yelling, throwing their arms around and dancing, likes to which Hermione had only seen in muggle clubs in movies. He dragged her on to the floor and danced wildly with her to various catchy tunes.

At first, she had felt a little uncomfortable, but with Blaise's help, soon all her troubles and worries had retreated to a far corner of her mind. After a couple of songs, she wanted a break. Moving towards the punch table with Goyle and Blaise tagging along, she surveyed the room with a drink in her hand.

She was surprised that the noise hadn't attracted any of the staff's attention. Upon questioning Blaise, she learnt that all the ghosts and Peeves had been bribed off not to report and that Theo had slipped a Sleeping Draught into Snape's nightly glass of mulled mead. "He wont be getting up until the morning!" He had roared in her ear, over all the noise.

He then winked at her, as he lead a pretty little fifth year Slytherin on to the dance floor. Hermione watched the pair dance for a few moments, then turned to help herself to another glass of the spiked punch.

Hermione suddenly stopped, noticing Draco Malfoy at the table. She hadn't seen him coming, or rather even known that he was coming. Tracey had been rather vague about him, when Hermione had asked her. She looked at him to drain glass after glass of the punch. He then suddenly looked up, his eyes meeting hers, and then roaming up her figure, lingering a bit too long. Hermione felt her cheeks heat up under his heated gaze, she turned away to stop him from realising it.

Looking around she spotted Tracey talking with Adrian Pucey and his younger brother, who had an arm around her waist. Frowning slightly, she made her way towards them.

"Trace–Can I talk to you for a moment?" she interrupted them. They turned towards her.

"Sophie! Just in time. Here, meet Allen Pucey. He's Adrian's brother." Tracey pushed her into the conversation.

Hermione politely smiled at him, but turned towards Tracey again. "I need to talk to you, now." She repeated.

Tracey nodded, and reluctantly left Allen's arms and followed her into a corner. "Did you invite Malfoy also?" she immediately asked the blonde.

"Draco? Why yes, I did."

"Why? And why is he here? He doesn't attend classes, forgets his meals, but comes to your party? Did he even wish you in the morning?" Hermione asked her incredulously.

"Just because you don't like him honey, doesn't mean everyone else also doesn't . And he's here because I asked Theo to drag him out. Some distraction will do him good. And he did wish me in Transfiguration," Tracey sighed with irritation. "Now did you bring me out here just to ask about Draco?"

"Yes! Don't you think he's acting suspicious? What could he possibly be doing that's more important than school," Hermione snapped at her.

Tracey sighed. "I can't believe I ditched Allen for another Draco-rant," she muttered.

"I heard that!" Hermione snapped.

"Well it's true," Tracey spat back. Taking a deep breath she added. "Leave him be, Sophie. Just for tonight. Forget about him, just enjoy the party. Dance with someone, eat and drink something or snog a hot, good looking bloke. Relax a bit."

Hermione huffed. "All right. But I still don't trust him." Tracey nodded and walked away. Hermione watched her go and didn't even realise someone standing behind her.

"Don't trust who?" a voice sounded near her ear. She jumped slightly and turned. Malfoy stood behind her, so close that his tall figure now loomed over her.

"Malfoy! You shouldn't sneak up upon people. Didn't Mummy teach you that," she chided breathlessly. His gaze darkened, as he took a step towards her. She took an involuntary step backwards. He sneered at her reaction.

"You didn't answer my question, LaRoche. Don't trust who?" He said, his voice icy and cold.

"That's for me to know, Malfoy. How long have you been listening to us?" she asked. His eyes twinkled devilishly.

"Long enough to know that you should snog someone," he replied, his voice now slick and suave. She looked at him incredulously, "Didn't Tracey just tell you that?" he countered.

Hermione scowled at him. "And you think that I should snog you. Are you offering Malfoy?"

"Maybe," he replied, taking a step closer again.

"Huh, are you that desperate?" she mockingly asked.

"On the contrary, LaRoche. It's you who is desperate. I'm just a gentleman trying to help you out," he countered, his left hand reaching up brushing back his silvery blonde hair. Hermione's eyes followed his hand, wishing for a moment that it was her own hand, running through his hair.

She jerked back at that thought. ' _Where had that come from?'_. Maybe she had a bit too much of the punch, and now the dizziness had hit her brain hard. Her eyes again found Draco, now looming over her.

"Who says I'm desperate?" she sneered at him. "You don't know me, Malfoy. Don't pretend to understand my needs,"

"Oh, so you do have needs. And pray, tell me, LaRoche, who's fulfilling them? Blaise surely isn't, the way he's eye fucking that blonde. Theo? He's not your sort. Plus he's loyal to Daph. So, who exactly is fulfilling your needs?"

"I–I…um," she stammered for a moment. He smirked up at her. It helped clear her mind. It had always infuriated her. Annoying her to the point of frustration. "So, you think your capable of satisfying me? Like I'd even ever want you to. You disgust me, Malfoy."

"Keep lying to yourself love, it won't help." He scoffed. "I've seen the way you look at me, LaRoche. I saw you checking me out that day when you were so conveniently waiting in my dorm," he added huskily.

"I wasn't there for you. I didn't even knew you were there, you dolt. I was waiting for Blaise," she defended.

"A likely story. Blaise was still at Quidditch practice then. And I asked him, he had no idea that you were waiting for him. Stop lying to me and yourself,"

"I–I wasn't…,"

"Bet you're glad you got the view, didn't you? Don't deny, I saw you staring,"

Hermione bit her lip thoughtfully. She had been staring, though not for the reason he mentioned. But still, she loathed to admit, even to herself, he had looked good. She looked up at him to find him staring at her. His grey eyes were flashing, heated with ... _something_. His gaze wasn't just mocking, but something else. She could feel its intensity, and it made her squirm uncomfortably.

He again took a step closer to her. Automatically Hermione backed away, until her back touched the wall. She shuddered on contact with the cold, dungeon wall. She had forgotten she was in a corner of the room. She frantically looked around, but no-one seemed to be close by. A shimmery, curtain hung from the ceiling, effectively hiding them from view. She again turned towards Malfoy to find him standing in front of her. She tried to move away, but his arms pushed her back into the wall, before resting on either side of her head, thus caging her in.

Hermione's breath quickened. He was close… so close to her, they were practically touching. As he leaned closer towards her, she turned her head away from him. Undeterred, he continued his actions. She could feel his breath, ticking her neck as he buried his head in her hair, breathing in her scent. His left hand, moved towards her shoulder, and then finally rested on her waist. His touches left electrifying sparks across her skin felt by both of them. He pulled her closer to him, their bodies now touching each other.

Hermione, had frozen in shock at his actions. She found herself reacting to his presence, in a way she never imagined. Her breath hitched, and her heart was pumping a hundred times a minute. She was sure he could hear it thumping loudly. His cool breath on her neck gave her goosebumps. His scent overpowered her. He smelled expensive – sandalwood, spice and musk. Not that she expected anything less fashionable out of him. But, even she couldn't deny, it smelled really good. It sparked up an unknown attraction for him, inside her that she never knew she ever possessed. She breathed in his scent deeply, relaxing even as his hand roamed her torso. His fingers brushed against her breast, and like a shock Hermione was thrown into reality. It as Draco Malfoy! Her target. Her bully/enemy. Her mission.

Sensing her discomfort, Malfoy straightened too, his hands removing themselves from her person. Though he remained close to her. His head, ghosted across her bared neck and besides her ear. Taking in a deep breath, his hand in her hair suddenly clenched tight, pulling on her hair.

"Stop following me everywhere, LaRoche. Or the consequences won't be nice," he whispered coldly, threateningly.

He was gone the next moment.

* * *

Hermione stared after him. He knew! He knew she had been following him. Her mind, still in a daze tried to comprehend his words. She was befuddled by his actions. He had cornered her, pushed her against the wall. While she wasn't clear on his intentions, she knew he had felt it too. The spark of attraction, the need to be close, the undeniable chemistry and tensions. His proximity brought in a wave of confusion and conflict in her mind. She shook her head, trying to sober up.

Pushing aside the attraction to be dissected later, she focused on his parting words to her. She could almost hear her mentor, Alastor Moody chiding her about getting discovered. She had taken every preventative measure, _but then how could he have known?_ Unless he had something like the Marauders Map, he couldn't have known about her following him. She contemplated her next move, her mind in two parts–her rational side advised her to go to Dumbledore, she had enough evidence now. While her reckless Gryffindor side told her to ignore his threat, and continue following him. If he had warned her to stay away, that clearly proved that he had something to hide. And she intended to discover it before going to the headmaster. After a few moments of mental dilemma, she agreed with her Gryffindor side. She shouldn't let petty threats deter her from her mission. She wasn't scared of Malfoy or his cronies. She was a better witch than most of them, perceptive and clever and bested them all in dueling and combat.

However, what she felt today…it scared her. She had never felt like this, the intensity, the tension with anyone. Not even Ron. Her brain was dying to find out what it meant, answers to all the unasked questions. Clamoring inside her to find the guy, grab him and find out. Her rational side however, reigned supreme and convinced her otherwise. She and Malfoy were always volatile, bumping heads at every stage, there were bound to be sparks of hate. Casting all such thoughts aside, she decided to focus on her task.

Returning back to the party, she stood by Tracey, watching each and everyone of them carefully. She kept a close watch on Adrian Pucey, his brother along with several others like Graham Montague, Crabbe, Goyle, and Theo for signs of any suspicious activity. Determined to find out something from them, if not for Malfoy. She would start right away, and give success results as soon as possible. She made up her mind to visit Dumbledore the first thing next week.

* * *

Pansy gulped down another glass of punch, down her throat. She had lost count of how many drinks she had, and was beginning to feel a bit tipsy. Her eyes searched around the room for a suitable distraction. She spotted Stephen Cornfoot on the dance floor and made her way towards him. It occurred to her that he was a Ravenclaw in their year. It wasn't unexpected for Ravenclaws to be invited to Slytherin parties; they shared a perfectly cordial and mutually benefiting relationship. Ravenclaws thirsted for knowledge and Slytherins had the ambition and power to acquire it.

Swaying her hips dramatically, Pansy made her way towards him. Smiling flirtily, she snuck close to him. Placing her hands on his waist, she pulled him closer, and began grinding against him. She watched as his eyes glided over her form; she had worn one of her favorite dresses. It was all black, with a deep neckline. The entire top, barely covered her breasts, and had split into two wings made of black feathers, whose tips joined at a point at the back. The dress was classy, and naughty at the same time, and Pansy loved the looks she got while wearing it.

However, Cornfoot did not seem to be amused by her antics. He roughly pushed her away. "I have a girlfriend, Parkinson," he muttered before walking away. Feeling disgruntled, she looked around for someone else. She spotted Draco leaving the party and ran after him, calling his name. He however ignored her and disappeared around the corner.

Now thoroughly pissed, she looked around for Daphne, wishing to leave soon. But Daphne was nowhere to be found. Grabbing a bottle of firewhiskey from a nearby table, she gulped it down and began walking away from the party.

She had been roaming around the corridors for some time when she almost collided into someone. She looked up at him and groaned. Of all the people, it had to be a Gryffindork. She knew him, he was in her year…Thomas or something

"Fuck! Watch where you're going Parkinson!" he retorted, pushing himself away from her. She snorted.

"Get out of my way," she snarled back.

"What the fuck, are you doing roaming around the corridors after curfew. Plotting to murder us all?" he mocked.

"As if I'd waste my time on Mudbloods. The Dark Lord is already taking care of it," She slurred. He recoiled instantly, hearing about him. A grim look set up on his face. Pansy suddenly realised her remark. She hiccupped loudly.

"Are you drunk, Parkinson?" Thomas incredulously asked her. It was then, his attention fell to her attire, and the bottle of firewhiskey in her hand. _'You think?'_ she thought to herself. "No!" she defiantly replied.

Thomas took a step closer to her, sniffing her out. She recoiled indignantly, moving away from him. He grinned mischievously. "My, my someone is drunk and wandering around the corridors after curfew. Maybe I should find a teacher or something… After all It isn't always that you get a Slytherin in detention, for sneaking around,"

Pansy blanched. He was right. Slytherins were known for their ability to sneak around. And if she was caught, pissed off her head, the detention could be severe. "You wouldn't dare," she said, keeping her voice steady and dangerous.

"Oh yeah, I'm a Gryffindor. So tell me why should I pass upon such a golden opportunity?" He smirked.

"Because," she replied, stepping close to him, a menacing sneer on her face. "You're out after curfew too. You're not a prefect, nor did you have Quidditch practice. So tell me, what reason will you give for being out of bed after hours?"

Thomas looked stunned. Clearly he hadn't thought of this. Smirking, she lauded herself for her ability to manipulate the situation into her favour even when drunk off her arse. She turned back towards Thomas, who looked agitated. "Fine," he growled. "I'll let you pass this time,"

"Oh there won't be an other time. I won't let you catch me," she retorted back. She brought the bottle in her hand to her mouth and took a gulp. She squirmed as the drink left a burning sensation inside her throat. She noticed how Thomas's eyes followed her movement and eyed the bottle hopefully.

She made a move a movement to offer him the bottle and he snatched it immediately. Taking a long gulp he handed her the bottle. "Thanks," he muttered.

She stared at him. He had so easily drunk from the bottle without even checking it. If it had been her, she would have sniffed it and tasted it a bit before drinking it. _Fucking Gryffindors_ , said to herself. _So bloody trusting._

She watched as he nodded at her and with a final gaze at her, he turned and walked away. As she watched him go, she felt something flutter inside her stomach. _'Salazar! I must be getting sick. Yes that's it, I hadn't had much to eat and now I'm feeling sick,'_ she told herself. It was the only reason. The alternative was just too horrible for her to consider. She rushed towards a nearby bathroom and hurled the contents of her stomach. She cleaned herself afterward, suddenly feeling tired. Making her way towards their common room, she fell tumbled into her bed, and fell asleep immediately.

* * *

 **A/N - Hope you all liked it. Read and review. The next one will be posted by the end of this month, hopefully. I'm stll busy with all my assignments, but I think I can manage to squeeze this in between.**

 **I've uploaded the pictures of the outfits worn by the girls on my tumblr. Please check it out at Eternity511 . tumblr . com**

 **Its the festival of colours - Holi in India today, and now I'm off to celebrate it! To all my fellow Indians, Happy Holi! Play safe, use natural colours.**

 **I'll see you lot soon!**


	10. Chapter nine

**A/N- Here it is, the next one! This was supposed to be out a few days earlier but I've been busy as hell. I have my semester exams this month, so the next one will be late as well. I have a couple of weeks respite at the end of this month, so maybe I'll squeeze in a chapter. But no promises!**

 **As always enjoy!**

* * *

Hermione had never been inside Dumbledore's office ever before. It had always been Harry who had the privilege; never her or Ron. She walked towards the gargoyle, and muttered "Acid Pops." The gargoyle jumped over to give her the entrance.

She knocked twice at the door. After a calm "Enter," by Dumbledore, she opened the door and walked in. It was a large circular room, portraits of the former headmasters and headmistresses lined the walls. A number of small tables littered the room, several strange silver objects lying on them, whirring and buzzing. A large section of the wall was lined with books–Dumbledore's personal library. Fawkes, the phoenix sat on his perch, carefully watching her movements. She turned towards the large desk, noticing another occupant in the room besides the headmaster.

"Ah, Miss LaRoche!" Dumbledore stood up and smiled at her. Besides him Professor Snape grumbled.

"I apologize for the interruption, Professor Dumbledore. I was not aware that you had company. Maybe I should –"

"Nonsense," Dumbledore interrupted her. "You aren't interrupting anything. Severus and I here were just having a friendly chat," he added. Snape snorted loudly. "Please sit down, Miss LaRoche," Dumbledore nodded at the chair at the other side of the table.

Snape tried to leave by getting up from his chair, but Dumbledore told him to stay. Turning back towards Hermione, he smiled gently at her. "How are you feeling, Miss LaRoche? Is Slytherin treating you well? Are the classes up to the mark?"

Hermione stared at him. She understood his reference. He was asking for her report, disguised as concern for her cover's well-being. He was asking her about the students' morale and atmosphere in the common room; the classes stood for her classmates and friends–their behaviour towards her. She turned towards Professor Snape, who stared back impassively. Turning back towards Dumbledore, she nodded.

"Very well, Professor. Slytherin house has been rather welcoming of me–most of them at least," she began. "And please, call me Miss Granger, Professor. I already feel like I've been Sophie LaRoche for too long. I'm starting to miss my true self." she added, sounding melancholic.

"As you desire, Miss Granger. I do agree with you. Sometimes we spend too long pretending to be someone we're not and lose our original selves into it entirely." He gave an almost imperceptible nod towards Snape, who scowled childishly back at him. "Continue please Miss Granger, all the details. Please do not leave anything. Sometimes even the smallest things can prove to be of utmost importance and change the shape of history and wars."

"Do you think there'll be a war this time also, Professor?" she asked softly.

"I believe so, Miss Granger. History is repeating itself very rapidly. This is how it had started all those years ago. We're hoping to end it once and forever this time. For that Hermione, we'll need your continued assistance," he explained solemnly.

Hermione nodded. This was her fight too. She had vowed to stand besides Harry, till the very end. She would do whatever it took to bring Voldemort down.

So, she began. She told the pair of them everything that had happened, that she had heard right from the first day, back on the train. She told them about her friends– Tracey, Blaise, Theo; about Pansy and her escapades, also about her suspicions regarding Graham Montague and Adrian Pucey. She gave the professor a transcript of the recording from her recorder, explaining the conversation in it. Then she told them in detail about Malfoy; his irregular disappearances, his night time wanderings and the secrecy. She told them how she had followed him, discovered the secret door, but was unable to get past it. Also, how she regularly met up with Harry and Ron at the Room of Requirement. Snape's eyes narrowed when she mentioned the Marauders Map and Harry's invisibility cloak. He muttered something under his breath that caused Dumbledore to look up at him, wordlessly chiding him.

Hermione told Dumbledore of what had happened at Hogsmeade that day. How she interrogated Harry and Ron and also of her outburst in the common room that evening. Since then, relations between her and Theo had strained. Snape assessed this fact, it meant Theo clearly knew something. She glanced at Dumbledore to see him nodding as if he had already expected everything she had reported. Finally, she came towards the end of her report– Tracey's party. Again, she gave out all the details. Snape looked murderous when he realized that it had happened right under his nose. He swore loudly, earning himself Dumbledore's silencing spell. Hermione giggled silently, watching the grown wizard swear soundlessly.

Despite being told not to leave anything out, she left out the encounter between her and Malfoy, not even mentioning that he knew she was tracking him. That was something she still hadn't processed very well. She still blushed remembering what had happened. How they both had reacted to the closeness; uninhibited and intense.

"I see," Dumbledore said. "You are doing an extremely good job for an amateur spy, Miss Granger. The Order is forever grateful for your assistance," he praised her.

Hermione blushed, joy reflecting upon her face. The satisfaction of doing a job perfectly was what had always kept her going. A perfectionist by nature, no work she ever did was substandard. Only this time, it wasn't as perfect as she had relayed it to be. She had not told them how she was failing at her task, how Malfoy knew that she was trailing him. She would have to amend that, of course. There was no way she would stop by just a threat. She was a Gryffindor by heart; no matter her current affiliation to Slytherin, she would not give in so easily. She was brave, such petty threats did nothing to scare her. She had a job and she'd do it perfectly, no matter the danger that surrounded it.

"Is there something else you wish to tell me, Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked her.

"No. Nothing else sir," she lied. Dumbledore nodded. He glanced at Snape who was busy writing down everything she had said, onto a piece of parchment. Hermione took this moment to again glance around the room, her eyes moving across the Sorting hat sitting upon a shelf to Dumbledore's pensive partially hidden behind a cabinet.

The encounter from last week surfaced in her mind again. She remembered his proximity, bring trapped between the cold wall and his hard body. She remembered the tingles that ran up her skin when his hands roamed her midsection, the tickling sensation upon feeling his hot breath on her neck. His heady but enchanting scent had perforated her nose and unexpectedly aroused her beyond anything she had experienced before. Her brain had a perfectly logical answer for it. She had surmised it to be the payload of all the tension between them, building up all those years

The remembered the feel of him being pressed so close to her, smelling her hair and breathing her in so deeply. Sparks flying with every touch. Followed by his menacing threat that had left her shocked and surprised. Remembering his menacing sneer brought her back to reality. Shrugging all her thoughts of that night, she turned her attention back to the headmaster.

Dumbledore had a small smile on his face. His blue eyes twinkled from behind those half moon spectacles, in its usual omnipresent way that everyone always associated with him.

"Will that be all Professor?" she asked him sincerely.

"Yes, I believe this much is enough for now. We have gotten much information. Draco Malfoy is certainly up to something–whether good or potentially life threatening that is still unknown. But I'm sure we'll know soon," he said. Hermione nodded in agreement. "As for Mr. Nott, I'm surprised at the loyalty he bears for Mr. Malfoy, so does Mr. Zabini. That was something we had never expected," Dumbledore added.

Hermione smiled once again. Cueing the silence as her dismissal, she got up to leave.

"I'll report as soon as I find out more, Professor. It is definitely challenging, but I'll do it," she reassured them.

Dumbledore nodded as he got up, crossing over towards Hermione, he placed his hands over her shoulders gently. "I'm absolutely certain of that, Hermione. Can I offer you a bit if advice? Try getting closer to Mr. Malfoy. Find out a way to gain his trust. If he believes in you more, he may open up to you in a way that neither Misters Nott or Zabini can. Perhaps just a gentle touch here and there…"

Hermione stared up at him. Was he saying what she thought he was saying?

She mechanically nodded at him, and walked out of the room. Once reaching the corridors, she mindlessly walked over to the Slytherin common room, processing the meeting with the headmaster to its entirety.

* * *

Severus Snape watched interestedly as Hermione Granger's face drained itself of colour. After he left, Dumbledore sat down in his chair, looking extremely smug for Snape's tastes.

"Remind me again, why has Miss Granger been given this sham of a mission? I mean, I already told you everything she said today, perhaps even more. Her been tasked with this, seems a bit redundant," Snape commented. As Dumbledore remained silent Snape's fears were confirmed. "This is about me isn't it? Your Order doesn't trust me and my information," he said venomously. "Lupin, Mad-eye, Kingsley… they all still suspect me. This is just a way for them to crosscheck my help. Sending in that girl undercover, hoping to gain more secrets, perhaps to confirm my true allegiance," he spat loudly now loosing his cool Slytherin demeanor.

"You said you trusted me! You lied, Dumbledore!" he pointed accusingly at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore raised his hand and gestured him to stop. When Snape calmed down, he explained "I do trust you, Severus. You know I do. I'd be lying if I said that everyone else feels the same, but they all have a reason to do so, they don't know what I know."

Snape glared at him. "While it may seem like Miss Granger's mission is just a ruse to confirm your information, the real purpose is something that seems very insignificant, but often changes the entire outcomes of a war." Dumbledore elucidated.

"Furthermore, it just keeps us updated on Lord Voldemort's plans. After all, even you are not privy to each and every details of his plans. He could directly be telling Draco and the others his orders, completely bypassing you. It may be for various reasons. Maybe he just wants to pressurise Draco into doing his job by communicating with him directly. Or it maybe that he doubts you. He knows of your 'so-called loyalty' to me. It could be a test for you, to learn how much exactly you share with me. He'll never fully trust you, Severus until you do what he expects you to do." Dumbledore reasoned.

Snape narrowed his eyes. "Don't change the subject. You know I still won't do what you ask me to do."

Dumbledore sighed. "So, how exactly did Miss Granger's information helped us? It's nothing different than what I reported. Except that I know where he's going and how to get past the doorway she mentioned. She'll figure it out soon, given her brains. Except for that bit about Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini, everything was the same. Even I had no idea to the extent of their loyalty to Draco. He seems to trust them enough with his task. That is a rare quality among Slytherins," Snape continued looking at Dumbledore for answers.

"Yes, that is indeed rare. You'll find Severus, that even though it's been only a couple of months, Draco is already stressed and desperate. He believes himself capable of doing his task, and just requires the support and the occasional help from his friends. That is the reason, I believe, why he chose to reacquaint himself with Mr. Nott and Mr. Zabini. They are definitely stronger, more intelligent and more loyal to him. This is the very reason I had Miss Granger infiltrate their circle instead of anyone else. Miss Granger possesses more intellect, is undoubtedly powerful, and is fiercely loyal. She was the most obvious choice, also I believe that given the chance, she can not only influence but also save several others from the darkness that surrounds them all," Dumbledore explained further.

"And what was all that about, in the end?" Snape asked.

Dumbledore, being Dumbledore did that thing that Snape absolutely despised about the man– being vague. "Hope. In times of fear and desperation, you'll find that, Severus, hope is a powerful little thing."

Snape looked at him curiously. He narrowed his eyes at the old headmaster who chuckled. "That is what Mr. Malfoy needs right now; some hope. Hope that he can fulfill his task. Hope that his parents will remain unharmed. Hope that they'll make out alive out of this. Hope to survive the upcoming war. He doesn't realise how much he requires it, he must be made to see it. His friends– Zabini and Nott, they're the same. He needs someone who makes him believe. Who makes him see where he's going wrong. Who makes him realise the right from the wrong. Someone who challenges him, his beliefs and his upbringing; who shows him compassion and love," Dumbledore paused. He looked hard at Severus for a moment. "You know very well how even a flicker of light in the darkness can be life changing. Something worth fighting for."

Snape looked pensive, lost in thought. When he finally looked at Dumbledore. He realised what the man was trying to say. He had recognised the vacant expression Miss Granger had sprouted in the very end; a common sign of someone under Legilimency. Dumbledore had sneakily prodded around her mind, looking for something he knew the witch was hiding. He understood what it was without being told– some interaction between her and his troubled godson what was probably too intimate.

While he probably would have been disgusted by Draco's 'extracurricular activities' (he had overheard enough of those from those giggling, annoying girls in the castle, who chose his class to discuss this with their friends) and choice of witch this time, but then he'd be a hypocrite if he said that muggleborn witches weren't worth it. Miss Granger, while a know-it-all Gryffindor, was so much better than the brain dead tarts that surrounded Draco. She was his intellectual equal, a exceptional witch, and probably the only one who'd stand up to Draco and his family. She'd keep his godson on his toes, for sure. She would definitely be good for him. If only, it was possible. As he remembered his own experiences and heartbreak, he hoped that Draco and Miss Granger got their chance.

He shook himself from such thoughts. Realising he had been busy contemplating his godson's love life, he recoiled in disgust. Dumbledore laughed slightly, having followed his train of thought.

* * *

That night, Hermione lay in her bed, thinking over Dumbledore's words. He had asked her to get more close to Malfoy, indirectly asking her to become Malfoy's girlfriend. While it did make sense, what horrified her the most was that she wasn't averse to that idea.

Sure, if his arrogance and blood prejudices were overlooked he was a rather handsome specimen. Even with his recent weight-loss and the dark circles scarring his eyes, he still was striking. His white blond hair, which now hung around stylishly along with his pale skin, gave him the appearance of an angel; a fallen one perhaps. His eyes were the part that always had her mesmerised. Those orbs, sometimes grey sometimes molten silver changed around according to his mood. Gazing into them had one tumbling down into the depths. Pity that they only showed disgust towards her former self. For Sophie, she wasn't sure. His nose was long and aristocratic, his jaws sharp and angular. From what she remembered seeing that day in the boys dorms, the rest of him was very fit too. Even in his not-so-perfect form this year, she would be lying if she said he wasn't attractive.

The old Hermione, would rather die than even acknowledge this fact, to her Slytherins were slimy and cruel. That Hermione only had eyes for Ron and occasionally Charlie Weasley (she blamed it on those Weasley genes and those sexy dragon tattoos). She would have never looked at Slytherins in a romantic manner, much to the disappointment of Ginny, who often fancied a partner to secretly discuss and drool over Blaise. Draco Malfoy and his escapades was a not so rare topic for Ginny.

Physical appearance aside, Hermione admitted that Malfoy was intelligent. Almost as good as her. He almost bested her and Potions and Transfiguration several times with apparently ease. Also, he was a powerful wizard, with a disgraced but still powerful last name. Rich, ambitious and manipulative; he was a force to be reckoned in the castle. While she was busy listing his good points, Quidditch couldn't be far behind. As a Gryffindor, she loathed to admit that he was a good player. Even better than Harry, due to the endless resources and practice he had. While Harry had problems in devising a strategy for their team, Malfoy was a natural strategist, aiming to exploit all the advantages they were offered. His fan following often rivaled Harry's on the pitch which made the Gryffindor-Slytherin matches even more exciting. Maybe, this could work.

The more she pondered, she realised that Malfoy was more compatible with her than Ron had ever been. While that did not mean she liked him, but fates were always cruel to her love life. First Viktor, then Ron. Whenever she liked a man, it was always someone who was incompatible with her, either physically or emotionally.

Keeping her own feelings aside, she made up her mind. She would do it, regardless of her inner turmoil. It was now a part of her mission. Dumbledore had told her to, and she would obey. He must have his own reasons for it, Dumbledore rarely did anything unplanned and unforeseen.

* * *

A few days later, Hermione was ready with her plan. If she was to get close to him, she had to spend some time alone with him. She looked around the Slytherin common room for him. Unfortunately he wasn't there.

She made her way towards the couches where Theo sat, doing his Transfiguration homework.

"Theo, have you seen Malfoy?" she asked him. Theo looked up and narrowed his eyes.

"Still fixated on following him?" he asked rudely.

"No, I just need to talk to him about something. I need his help," she clarified.

Theo stared at her for a moment. Then nodded. "If I see him, I'll let him know," he replied, dismissively. Hermione muttered thanks to him and walked away.

That night, she sat late in the common room, pouring over her Potions textbook, when a voice interrupted her.

"I'm told you needed me, LaRoche," Malfoy stood in front of her. His face glinting in the firelight. He smirked. "Care to take it upstairs?" he added suggestively.

"In your dreams, Malfoy," she sniped back. Getting up from the chair, she added. "I actually wanted to ask for a favour."

Malfoy raised his eyebrows, and signaled her to continue. "You and I both take N.E.W.T level Astronomy, and I've been having… problems with it. I wondered If–"

"You want me to tutor you," Malfoy guessed.

"Essentially, Yes," she replied. Malfoy stepped closer to her, his face menacing.

"And why, LaRoche should I help you?" he asked. "There are several others in that class, why would you ask me of all people?"

"Who else would I ask? Apart from us, only Millicent takes Astronomy, who is total shit at it. I'm not going to ask those snobby Ravenclaw know-it-alls. Last time I asked Michael Corner for help, he took it as an invitation to grope me!" she snapped back.

Malfoy sneered. "Look Malfoy, I know what you're thinking. After what happened last week–"

"I'll do it!" Malfoy interrupted her. She stared at him. "Tomorrow, dungeon 10, after dinner," he added and briskly walked away.

Hermione smiled to herself. The first part was surprisingly easy. Now came the tricky part–getting him to trust her.

* * *

The next evening, Hermione patiently waited for Malfoy in the dungeon classroom. She had barely eaten her dinner, anticipation getting the better of her appetite. She didn't have to wait for long, though. Malfoy arrived only a few minutes later.

He looked like he had arrived in a hurry, his robes all disorderly as he panted upon reaching.

"I apologise for my tardiness," he said between short breaths. She nodded at him and gestured him to sit down. He settled down opposite to her, opening his textbooks.

"Let us begin, firstly let's talk about Saturn's moons…"

* * *

A couple of hours later, they were done for the week. They would meet again next week the same time. Hermione sighed as she watched him walk away. She had offered go walk with him, their destination being the same, and it was almost curfew, but he had harshly declined adding that he had other places to be.

Today's lesson with him had been a revelation of sorts. She had not discovered much about his disappearances, but more about him. She had learnt that despite all his pompous arrogance, he was an excellent teacher. He knew much about the subject and explained everything exactly how she would have done. Despite already knowing everything he explained, Hermione found herself understanding the subject better. He seemed to be experienced in teaching; Crabbe and Goyle no doubt. While she did the same for Harry and Ron, her method usually was to go over and correct their homework and occasionally clearing their doubts about a particular topic. Malfoy however took the pains to make sure his companions actually understood the subject. His dedication made Hermione's heart flutter, making her see Malfoy in an entirely new light, as someone very different from the prejudiced, arrogant bastard she knew.

She tried to learn more about his personal life, but he brushed her off.

" _So, Malfoy you're pretty good at this. Did you have a personal tutor at home?" she had asked him, nonchalantly._

" _No, I did not. And mind your own business LaRoche. I'd like to finish this soon. Believe it or not, I do have other things to do than go around tutoring people," he snapped back._

 _Taking up on the opportunity, "Like what?" she snapped. He pointed his wand menacingly at her. Holding her hands in resignation she turned away. A few moments later, she asked him in a soft voice, "Why do you always look so tired?"_

 _He seemed a bit taken aback by her question. "None of your business, LaRoche," he snapped back. "Why do you care, anyway?"_

" _Let's just say that I have a vested interest " She replied. That did it, Malfoy's curiosity was peeked. "Just humour me, okay," she requested._

 _Malfoy gazed deep into her eyes. She squirmed under his stare, feeling suddenly exposed. Finally he sighed, "I have something to do, okay. Things I need to take care of."_

 _Hermione raised an eyebrow. So he was doing something. But it wasn't clear if it was for 'him'. She didn't knew how to ask that so she left it alone for now. "Why do you need to do that? You always seem stressed and tired; and your health is slowly deteriorating," she said._

" _Concerned for me, LaRoche?" he smirked._

" _As if, I'm merely expressing my observations," she replied_ _snarkily_ _._

" _Admit it, LaRoche, you are falling for my charm." Hermione snorted in an unladylike manner at his statement. "Every girl does, sooner or later," he added, winking at her._

" _Not me, Malfoy. I'm not like those other girls," she defended._

" _I know, you are much more feisty and intriguing," he remarked._

" _Is that a compliment I hear, Malfoy?" she sneered._

" _On the contrary. I'm merely expressing my observation," he repeated her words, snarkily ._

 _She snickered. After an awkward pause, Malfoy stopped staring at her and turned his attention back towards their books and star charts._

" _So, Titan is Saturn's largest moon, and the only one which has a dense atmosphere. Don't confuse it with Titania–"_

"– _which is the largest moon of Uranus." Hermione completed. Malfoy nodded._

 _This went on for some time, until he finally called it quits for the day. "Look, Malfoy," she started to say. He stopped packing his bag and looked up at her. "Whatever happened at the party. I mean the bit about following–"_

" _I already told you, LaRoche. Forget about it," he snapped._

" _No, I owe you an explanation. I know it was wrong of me, but I just wanted to see what was so important that you were missing most of the time!"_

 _Malfoy snarled. "Look–" she tried to say, but Malfoy stood up and silenced her with a look._

" _Fine, whatever. Just don't let me see you following me again," he said, coldly, and walked out of the room._

" _Wait, shouldn't we go together, we're going the same way," she called after him._

" _No, we're not!" he replied and kept walking._

* * *

As Malfoy disappeared, Hermione repeated his previous words.

"Just don't let me see you following me again…Fine! I won't let you see me," she muttered to herself, feeling extremely smug.

* * *

 **A/N 2– I'm not exactly happy with this one. The Dumbledore's office scene went in it's own direction. I was going to change it, but the lovely midnight. inferno4 changed my mind. I'd love to know what you guys think of it! Lemme know ;)**

 **~K Xx**


	11. Chapter ten

**A/N: I'm sorry for the long wait. My exams finished a couple of weeks ago. So I've been binge watching my favourite shows and catching up to them. Also I'm on vacation right now, so I haven't been able to upload this chapter due to poor connection. So here it is!**

* * *

Hermione's tutoring lessons with Malfoy went smoothly for the next two weeks. She still was unable to get more out of him. He barely opened up, out right ignoring whenever she asked him anything personal. He just stared into his book, pretending not to hear her. Hermione felt very irritated by this behaviour of his. How was she supposed to be his girlfriend and manipulate him into telling her everything if he didn't even open up!

Stomping her foot childishly, Hermione left her dorm and sat down besides Tracey in the common room. Tracey was engaged in a conversation with a seventh year girl Hermione didn't know. Smiling at Hermione, Tracey ended her conversation and turned towards her.

"What is it now?" she asked kindly. Hermione watched the other girl walk away before replying.

"Nothing. Why do you assume that something's wrong?" she countered.

"Because you've got that expression on your face that you always have when you're frustrated about something." Tracey replied. Hermione made a face. "Now tell me," she said.

"It's him! He's so bloody annoying," Hermione answered. Tracey immediately understood who she was talking about. There weren't many people who managed to piss her off. Pansy Parkinson, Malfoy and sometimes even Ron. Not that Tracey knew about that, she assumed it was either Parkinson or Malfoy.

"What did Draco do now?" she asked her.

"It's more like he didn't do. Why is he always so cold-hearted and rude and–" Hermione ranted.

"That is how he is. He's a Malfoy and a Slytherin. We aren't supposed to show our weaknesses, talking about our feelings or troubles may become ammunition against us, you know all this. If you want someone to share their feelings and go and talk to those hippy Hufflepuffs, or rather those Gryffindors who wear their hearts on their sleeves!" Tracey replied, clearly exasperated by the number of times she's had the exact conversation with her.

"Besides, even amongst us Slytherins, Malfoy is most guarded. His family is particularly influential and powerful despite the Ministry incident last summer. There are people who crave the power the Malfoy's always had, people who will do anything to get it and in the process kick the Malfoys down. The easiest way to do that would be to blackmail Draco. Mummy and Daddy dearest will do anything for their Draco. So he has always been wary of opening up to people. Believe me, it took him three years to become friends with me!" Tracey added the last bit bitterly.

Hermione smiled sadly. She looked at Tracey, who seemed to make up her mind. "Alright, I'll help you. You're so desperate for his attention anyway and Salazar knows you are so much better for him than all those slags and Pansy-"

"Hey, I'm not desperate–Wait did you just compare me to Pansy? And I'm better for him? What the fuck Tracey? You know I utterly despise the git!" Hermione stated defiantly.

"If you say so," Tracey muttered. As much as she denied it, Hermione was secretly glad that someone else thought her to be good for Malfoy. Maybe Dumbledore hadn't gone senile it seemed. If Tracey thought she and Malfoy were good together, then they probably would. Tracey was remarkably observant of her peers. She decided to play by her. She sighed dreamily. When Tracey grinned at her, she blushed.

"I don't know okay," she murmured. "We don't agree on anything, we argue all the time, and we're definitely not compatible but–"

"Yes, but what?" Tracey asked.

"Ever since I saw him…naked. I can't stop thinking about him," she hesitantly added.

"You saw him naked!" Tracey gasped loudly. Shushing her, Hermione glanced around for any nearby eavesdroppers.

"Half-naked actually," she corrected. She then proceeded to tell her about that day in the boys dorms.

"Circe's left tit, Sophie. How could you not tell me this earlier?" Tracey dramatically added. Then with a smirk on her face, she asked. "Tell me girl, how was he?"

Blushing visibly now, Hermione recalled his that day. Water droplets still falling of his hair and on to that chiseled chest, the towel that hung low over his hips, just barely hiding his bits. Heat flew in her cheeks, just by remembering that encounter. He had looked so surprised and understandably angry a moment later.

She looked at Tracey to find the girl looking at her expectantly. She blushed and lowered eyes, smiling at the carpeted floor.

Tracey understood, and a moment later smirked slyly at her. "That good, huh?" Hermione shyly nodded. "Okay, let me tell you what you need to do."

* * *

A few days later, Hermione got a note in Potions from Theo. He stopped by her desk and with a grim "good morning" slipped the note to her. She tried to talk with him, but he shook her off, heading towards his own table.

Class began soon after. Today they were going to finish off their lessons on everlasting elixirs. Professor Slughorn wobbled into the classroom, smile on his face. "Good morning Class. Before we begin, I'd like your homework on my table. Whittlby do you mind?" he motioned Ron.

Ron scowled. "It's Weasley," he muttered as Nott sniggered nearby but Slughorn didn't seem to hear him.

Ron got up, collecting scrolls from everyone. As he reached Hermione, he smiled as she handed him her homework. She looked at him, a small grin on her face. Ron winked at her as he walked toward her neighbor.

Unknownst to the pair, both Theo and Malfoy noticed their actions. Theo had a frown on his face, while Malfoy maintained his cool exterior. His face showed no recognition of what he had seen, but on the inside, his mind was running. Theo looked up at his mate, unsurprised by his blank look. He knew that Draco was thinking the same thing.

 _Something was up with LaRoche. She didn't seem like who she claimed to be._

He looked up at Draco and nodded in silent agreement.

 _Maybe they needed to keep an eye on her._

* * *

Hermione felt something inside her calm down. She had been panicking from the inside since last night. She had received a letter from Ronald. He just wanted to catch up with her, see how she was doing. As she tried to read between the lines, Hermione could feel the unmistakable concern Ron felt. Even he had been unable to miss the way she asked Harry to meet her alone these days without him. He felt bad about making her feel uncomfortable and embarrassed and wished they could just start over. She agreed with him. While his and Lavender's relationship no longer caused her any hurt, she hadn't fully gotten over her heartbreak. Somewhere, some part of her still looked towards Ron to fulfill the romantic longing she always felt. It hoped that maybe she and Ron could still get together with him someday. But for now, she was ready to start with friendship again.

So when he smiled at her today, she immediately grinned back at him, reminiscing all the great times they shared.

After he walked past her, she saw Harry smiling knowingly at her. She knew he was the one behind it all, who suggested Ron to try and make up with her. Harry was quite the peace maker whenever it came to both of them. She'd have to buy him something nice for Christmas this year.

As the class proceeded, Hermione covertly opened the note Theo had passed her. It was from Malfoy. He wanted to begin with their practical lessons on stargazing. Meeting in the Astronomy tower at night seemed to be an excellent choice for Hermione to try her luck with him. After all, the tower was infamous for the secret liaisons between the inhabitants of the castle. She blushed as she remembered the time she had walked in on a Ravenclaw couple in mid shag the year before. However, she didn't expect any such thing to happen today. Malfoy had officially gotten permission from Professor Sinistra, who Hermione assumed will likely be there to assist them. The note indicated he was all very formal about it, but she hoped it might be a good way to break the ice.

She turned back to look at Malfoy who incidentally looked up at her the same time. She nodded in agreement, pointing at the note. He gave a slight shake of head in acknowledgement and turned to his work.

Sighing to herself, Hermione turned to her lesson. She made a mental note to ask Tracey for some last minute tips before meeting him today. She had to get on with her mission. One way or the other, she would make sure he talked to her today.

* * *

Hermione lay down on her bed, after classes that day. She was thinking about her 'lesson' with Malfoy that evening. She had gained some useful tips from Tracey. The first one being on how to keep his attention. Skin show, Tracey had answered. Malfoy was a man after all, a hot blooded male.

Secondly, the blonde witch had told her that Malfoy was a very calculative person. As a boy he was very brash and cunning, but as he matured; he became more calm, cold and manipulative. He used his cunning to turn situations into his own profit. Ambition was his major goal. As well as loyalty to his own.

Hermione recalled what Tracey had told her. _There are people who crave the power the Malfoy's always had, people who will do anything to get it and in the process kick the Malfoys down. The easiest way to do that would be to blackmail Draco. Mummy and Daddy dearest will do anything for their Draco._

She sat up straight.

– _to do that would be to blackmail Draco. Mummy and Daddy dearest will do anything for their Draco_.

That particular sentence she had dismissed earlier. Now that she pondered over it, she realised that she had found the key to open into the Malfoy lock. If she could get past his mental and emotional wards, she not only had influence over him but his parents too.

 _Mummy and Daddy dearest will do anything for their Draco_.

Yes, it made sense. Malfoys honoured traditionalism and family. Draco was Lucius' only heir, and she assumed that Narcissa loved her son, so obviously they'd do anything for him.

'Dumbledore should be notified about this fact,' she told herself. But not now. She had promised that she would not go back to the headmaster unless she had something important to report or she had finally cracked Malfoy.

Suddenly, she realised another thing. Just like her, maybe someone else could also be using Malfoy, someone who could control loyalty of Malfoy's his side.

The Dark Lord. Voldemort. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

Threatening the boy to make his parents obey. It seemed like an excellent plan. A perfectly Slytherin like manipulation. The Malfoy's would do anything to save their only heir, even if it meant going over to the dark side. Not that they would do anything else. They were Malfoys, blood purity meant everything to them, and ridding the world off mudbloods, like her who they considered an abomination. They should be the Dark Lord's natural allies, and what better way to control them than by threatening their only son and heir. The Malfoys boasted of a lineage dating back to thousand years, no way they'd risk their family dying out.

 _Mummy and Daddy dearest will do anything for their Draco._

Hermione wondered if it was the same way the other way round too.

* * *

That evening, Hermione rapidly finished her dinner and slipped into her dorm along with Tracey. Tracey had taken Hermione's news rather excitedly. She had taken it to mean as a date, no matter how many times Hermione tried to convince her otherwise. The blonde witch spent what seemed like hours trying to find her the perfect outfit. She kept pulling out dresses and robes, each of which she rejected as soon as Hermione tried them on.

"Nope, that skirt isn't working. Take it off," she commanded Hermione. Hermione sighed as she removed the garment.

"Why again, does it matter what I wear? It's not a date. We're going to be studying the whole time, and knowing Malfoy, he'll stomp out as soon as it's over without a word." Hermione pointed out.

"That's the whole point of dressing up, Sophie. At least he'll notice it. And you're meeting in the Astronomy tower, it's one of the most romantic locations in Hogwarts. Who knows, maybe you'll end up snogging each other," Tracey grinned.

Hermione snorted. "Yeah and we'll name our children after you. Seriously Tracey, I don't need all this. I just wear my usual clothes. Also it's chilly outside, we probably won't even remove our robes so me dressing up would rather be pointless,"

"Fine, but in the case you do, at least wear something nice," Tracey pleaded. Hermione nodded. Selecting a pair of jeans and an off-shoulder top, she looked at Tracey who nodded in agreement. Hermione put them on, tied her hair back and pulled on her robes.

Tracey then tried to manipulate her into putting makeup, something Ginny had tried once with her. Needless to say, that conversation wasn't pretty. However, even Hermione couldn't beat Ginny when the redhead threatened her with a look that was hauntingly similar to Molly Weasley's.

Hermione gave in to Tracey's demands, remembering her pureblood identity. Sophie LaRoche was a girl who just like all of the pureblooded witches liked to look pretty all the time. 'Elegant and sophisticated but not slutty,' she remembered Tonks telling her once.

* * *

She met up with Malfoy at the entrance to the Astronomy Tower. They walked up the stairs up to the top, where they met up Professor Sinistra in her office.

"Ah, Ms. LaRoche, Mr. Malfoy there you are," She said upon seeing them arrive.

She handed Malfoy keys to the cupboard where the telescopes and other instruments were stored. "The sky is clear tonight, so I guess there won't be any problems. The moon is waning, so you should have ample light, but should it be insufficient, I presume a _Lumos Maxima_ ought to do the trick. Also, please make sure return the instruments properly when you leave," she instructed the pair.

"I assume you won't be requiring any supervision, Mr. Malfoy?" she asked.

"No, Professor. I hardly think it would be necessary. We won't be long. Just a couple of hours would be sufficient. We need to observe a few northern constellations and map out the Andromeda," he replied, looking rather bored. Hermione glared at tone, but nodded in agreement at his words.

"Well then, in that case I was wondering if you both would do me a favour? I have an appointment with the headmaster soon, and it may take long. Would you both please lock up if I don't come back until you're done? Just the simple locking charm would do, I'll come back and finish up the anti-trespassing one later," Sinistra asked them.

Hermione was surprised. Why would a teacher leave a pair of teenagers alone at night without supervision? She looked at Malfoy who seemed just as surprised as her. He glanced at her once, before nodding at the Professor. Hermione did the same.

"Sure Professor, won't be a problem," she replied in a high pitched voice. Sinistra smiled at them, and then dismissed them curtly.

Malfoy marched off towards the storage cupboard. Hermione walked behind him. He rummaged inside and then handed Hermione a pair of bronze telescopes and a star chart and lead her out of the office and towards the observation deck.

* * *

Hermione set up the telescopes on the ground and looked around. Professor Sinistra was right, it was a good night for stargazing. The sky was full of twinkling stars, a constant murmur caused by the hooting of hundreds of owls from the Owlery could be heard in the darkness. Strong, cool winds blew in the air, making the atmosphere more likable. Hermione silently began removing her robes.

"What are you doing?" Malfoy interrupted her in a sharp voice. She turned towards him, he was staring pointedly at her.

"It's so nice and cool up here," she replied Hermione removed her robes and bent down to lay them on the floor. She was aware of Malfoy's eyes on her, roaming up her body. As she straightened up and looked towards him, her thoughts were confirmed. His eyes were glued to her muggle clothing. A few moments later he copied her actions, removing his robes as well. He wore a plain white shirt and black slacks underneath. Hermione noticed that his clothes were rather ill fitted, maybe due to a hastily cast shrinking charm. But why would Malfoy do such a thing? Was he in a hurry about something? And why were his clothes loose in the first place?

Now that she looked carefully, Malfoy seemed to have lost a few pounds since she last saw him, back in the boys dorms that day. His eyes now sported dark circles and his skin seemed a bit paler than usual. He turned away from her and went toward the railing. Leaning against it, she saw him take deep breaths. Taking in all the fresh cool air, as if he barely got that anymore. Granted that there wasn't fresh air in the dungeons and hence the other Slytherins spent time on the grounds. As she pondered more, Hermione realised she hadn't seen Malfoy outside except when he left for Quidditch practice, he was missing most of the time, and judging by his pale skin, somewhere inside the castle where he had no access to fresh air. An image of the sealed door in the dungeons came to her mind. Maybe that's where he was the whole time… in that secret dungeon!

Malfoy turned back towards her, and grabbed a collapsing telescope. He waved his wand at it, and it attached itself. He motioned towards Hermione, who set up her own telescope.

She noticed Malfoy watching her carefully, especially since she'd shed her robes. She thanked Merlin that she listened to Tracey and wore something nice. At least, this was she could hold his attention enough to distract him.

"Okay, so what are we going to observe today?" she asked gingerly.

"We're going to observe and map out the Andromeda galaxy. And as the sky seems clear enough, we may just be able to spot some of the rarer northern constellations," he curtly replied.

Hermione nodded. She set up to work besides him. Malfoy spent a few minutes adjusting the telescope before quizzing her on the topic. "Do you know how to spot the Andromeda in the night sky?"

"Yes, it is usually visible in the night sky from nightfall, if it is a clear night. It is seen as a clustered cloud, almost as wide as the moon," she quoted verbatim.

"And how do we locate it using the Cassiopeia as a guide?"

"Cassiopeia is one of the easiest constellations to be identified. It is shaped like a M or a W. One of its stars- Schedar points towards the galaxy," she answered excitedly, feeling as if she was in a classroom.

"Ten points to Slytherin," Malfoy muttered under his breath. Hermione giggled.

* * *

They spent some time reviewing over the theoretical aspects of the galaxy, discussing various theories and astronomical calculations. Not long after, Professor Sinistra came to check up on them. She smiled inwardly, seeing the two students actually studying, instead of partaking in illicit activities.

She walked up to them. "Well, Ms. LaRoche, Mr. Malfoy, I'll be leaving now. Hopefully I won't be long,"

"We won't be long ourselves. Just an hour or so." Malfoy responded.

"I will try my best to return by then. If not, please lock up the tower for me. No need for the complex charms. Mr. Filch shall be on the lookout," she nodded and left the pair to their studying.

* * *

Some time later, as they were marking the positions of the Andromeda on the star chart, Hermione decided to break the ice. "Can I ask you something?"

Malfoy grunted in reply. "Why did your parents name you Draco? I mean, I know it means the Dragon, but why that particular name?" she asked him.

He stared at her for a minute before replying. "It's a family tradition. My mother's family, the Blacks had this tradition of naming the children after celestial bodies. My mother decided to carry on the tradition when I was born," he explained.

Hermione nodded. She already knew that, Sirius had told them this long ago. She was glad, at least so far he was telling the truth. If only she got him to tell her a bit more…

"Black? You aren't related to Sirius Black, are you?" she feigned ignorance. Malfoy's face darkened. "I mean, we all know how he escaped Azkaban and– What I mean is he's also a black and his name is Sirius, so I thought–" she rambled on.

"Yes, we were related. He was my mother's cousin. But they weren't very close. So I didn't know him much," Malfoy told her. "Not that I wanted to very much. He was a filthy blood traitor, shame of the family. Also, he was Potter's godfather so naturally I didn't like him," he sneered.

"He was Harry Potter's godfather?" Hermione asked pretending to be surprised. Malfoy nodded at her. "No wonder Potter's so brash," she commented.

"Yeah, Mother used to tell me that Sirius was the same. Bold, arrogant and constantly up to no good. Consorting not only with mudbloods and blood traitors, but half breeds as well!" Hermione pretended to be disgusted. "Yes, he was quite the rule breaker. First Gryffindor in a line of Slytherins, first to reject all the purity of our lineage and history, I'm n not sure though if he was the first– Andromeda may have been.." he suddenly stopped talking. Catching up himself, he turned away.

"Andromeda?" Hermione asked.

Malfoy looked at her carefully and sighed. "My aunt Andromeda. She was my mother's older sister. She fell in love and ran off with a mudblood. My mother doesn't talk much about her,"

Hermione gingerly placed her hand on top of his shoulder. He stilled, before turning back to look at her hand and then at her face. Hermione felt her cheeks burn under his stare. She wasn't sure why she did it, but she just wanted to. Maybe it was her Gryffindor compassion showing up. She looked at him staring at her. His eyes bore into hers, trying to search for something. Immediately drawing up her mental barriers, she felt him trying to break through them. After a moment he withdrew.

"Still, it must have been cool you know," Malfoy whispered.

"What must have been cool?"

"Defying family tradition like that, running away no matter the consequences, breaking from Azkaban," he muttered.

"It must have been," she whispered as well. Malfoy stared at her, his gaze questioning and calculating. She immediately averted her eyes.

She removed her hand from his shoulder. Clearing her throat, she moved away. "Maybe we should get to our work," she said nonchalantly. Malfoy nodded and turned to his telescope.

* * *

"I still do not see Malfoy,"

"Maybe LaRoche if you looked carefully you'll see it's right there!"

"Where?"

"Right besides the large blue star. Goodness LaRoche don't tell me you're colourblind as well,"

"Piss off, Malfoy,"

"Ooh-you shave such a dirty mouth. Perhaps someone ought to scourgify it,"

"Don't make me hex you Malfoy," Hermione snapped at him.

"Then pay attention LaRoche. Let me tell you one more time. It's right next to the large blue one."

* * *

"Tell me everything you know about the northern constellations," Malfoy asked her.

"The major constellations found in the northern hemisphere are Hercules, Ursa Major, Cygnus, Orion, Cassiopeia, Virgo, Andromeda, Cancer–" She began the long list.

"All right, you obviously know them all. Tell me all you know about circumpolar ones!" Malfoy interrupted her.

"Circumpolar constellations are found all throughout the year. They are not affected by seasonal changes. In the northern hemisphere, they are seen to orbit the pole star. The northern circumpolar constellations are Cassiopeia, Cepheus, Ursa Major, Ursa Minor and–"

"And?" he urged on.

"Draco," she breathed.

She saw Malfoy shudder and close his eyes for a moment. Then his eyes opened and seemed cold as ever. He then looked away.

"Tell me more about them," he demanded, his voice cold.

"Ursa Major, also known as the Great Bear, is one of the most commonly observed constellations. It has a companion called Ursa Minor or the little bear. The body and tail of the bear make up the Big Dipper. It has also been called by manes like the Plough or the Wagon," she answered mechanically.

"Cepheus is a house shaped constellation. It has a smaller cepheid in it as well as several smaller, indistinctly visible galaxies, star clusters and nebulae. It is mainly used to measure long distances,"

"Yes, all right this will be enough. Tell me what you think about Draco," he impatiently scowled.

"Draco the Dragon is one of the largest circumpolar constellations of the northern hemisphere. It's head can be found just north of Hercules, who had stolen some golden apples from the tree it guarded. The constellation extends till the Big Dipper–"

"I didn't ask you what the book tells you about Draco, I'm asking you what you think about it," Malfoy repeated himself.

"Oh," Hermione blushed. "Well–Um- Draco's very big," she flustered.

"Oh yeah, that he is," Malfoy replied suggestively.

Hermione giggled. "I'm sure it is magnificent," she flirted back. "But I personally find Draco to be very grand and elegant. It spans very distant stars, and I especially like the mythology associated with it. The Dragon signifies the dragon that guarded the golden apple tree of the Hesperides. Hercules was tasked with retrieving the apples, and he did so with the help of Athena. I especially love this story because it is one of the few ones where the dragon is not killed or beaten. I happen to like dragons. The Antipodean Opaleye, Hungarian Horntail and the Peruvian Vipertooth are my favourites," she explained.

Malfoy absorbed in her words, and broke into a smile. "The Opaleye happens to be my favorite too. In fact my Mother had the Opaleye in mind while naming me, because of its pearly white skin,"

"Yeah, I can see the similarity. Your eyes are just like it's eggs. Grey and cold," she jested.

"Been staring into my eyes, LaRoche?" Malfoy smirked.

"You wish Malfoy."

He laughed for a moment. It was a refreshing change after his heated gaze and rudeness and Hermione decided she liked it when he laughed. She joined him, both of them laughing together, actually enjoying themselves. Turning back to their studies, Malfoy picked up his book.

"Can you spot all of them," he asked her, his voice surprisingly steady and cold.

"Yes, I think so," she replied. She turned towards the telescope and began searching the night sky. Through the corner of her eye, she could see his gaze carefully fixated on her. She immediately found Cassiopeia, Ursa Major but was having trouble with Cepheus.

Before she could say something, Malfoy was behind her, his arms guiding hers. She could feel his body closing in behind her. Her breath hitched as his hand brushed her hair out of its ponytail and brushed it over her left shoulder. His hands covered hers, closing the distance between their bodies. She could feel his warmth on her back. He smelled like a sandalwood and spicy musk, overpowering her senses. She turned her head slightly towards him. He stared down at her, his eyes the colour of molten silver. His pupils were dilated; his breath hitched, leaving a cool sensation on forehead. His fingers roamed her hands, in a soft caress.

An owl flew overhead, hooting loudly and the two sprang apart.

* * *

Aurora Sinistra sat in front if the headmaster, frowning at him as he examined a scroll of parchment in his hands. She rapped her fingers on his desk impatiently after he continued to read the scroll.

"Ah, Aurora to what do I owe the pleasure?" He calmly asked.

"You called me here, Dumbledore!" she growled, helping herself to one of Dumbledore's sherbet lemons

"Did I? Oh I must have forgotten. I came upon this interesting piece of article on dragon's breath being used as a pixie repellant–" he pointed at the scroll.

"Oh Merlin, save me," Sinistra groaned. Dumbledore smiled.

"I haven't forgotten, Aurora. I rarely ever forget. But I must confess, my reasons for calling you here are not entirely professional but selfish," Dumbledore added.

"What do you mean?" asked Sinistra.

"I called you here just to distract you and remove your presence from the tower. With you there, my plans cannot come to fruition," he vaguely explained.

"I do not understand, Dumbledore. What is so important that I must leave my tower?" she looked confused.

"My dear Aurora, do you not have two students working in your tower right now?"

"Mr. Malfoy and Ms. LaRoche? Why yes, they're – Oh," Professor Sinistra's eyes widened as realisation crept upon her. She looked at Dumbledore who grinned smugly. His eyes twinkled behind his half moon spectacles. "You mean for them to–"

"Soon. They aren't there yet. They will have to bond with each other first," Dumbledore explained. Sinistra nodded. "You will leave the tower empty for them whenever they continue their lessons. See that nothing interrupts them. Also, make Mr. Malfoy continue tutoring her as long as it is required, even though it is entirely unnecessary. I want them to spend as much time together as possible," Dumbledore further instructed her.

Professor Sinistra nodded, "I don't presume that it's important for me to know why your matchmaking is important?" she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Dumbledore simply hummed to himself. Sinistra shook her head cursing the headmaster in her mind.

"If that's all, there's a particular tome in the library regarding the some recently categorised nebulae that I'd like to get my hands on," she got up from her seat and promptly left the room.

Dumbledore sighed as she left. He had set everything in motion, now all he could do was watch as it unraveled.

* * *

 **A/N: Lemme know what you think! Next one will follow soon!**


	12. Chapter eleven

Hermione giggled loudly as Malfoy scowled and cursed. An owl had just hooted loudly, causing him to jerk and lose his concentration. "Fuck," he cursed. He began searching again for the star Algol with his telescope. "Fucking bird. I'll have to start over again."

She laughed loudly and Malfoy turned towards her. Upon seeing her laughing, he tried his best not to join her. He failed miserably though, a small smile cracking his face.

"Your face–," she laughed. Malfoy rolled his eyes haughtily.

"Let's get back to our studies. Have you completed your star chart?" he asked after a moment.

She flung her sheet at him. "Ages ago. I've been watching you make a fool of yourself with Algol. It's in the northwest, not east," she replied smugly.

"You witch! Couldn't you have told me that earlier?" he said in mock outrage.

"Nope. And why would I help you? We had a bet, and I wanted to finish first," she replied cheekily.

"Cheating wench."

"I'm a Slytherin, _baby_ ," she reminded him. He scowled for a moment and his face hardened. Hermione held her breath, had she pushed him too far? This was only the third time they met after their first practical lesson. He had opened up a bit, but maybe she was rushing into it.

Malfoy turned to his star chart. "So, what do you want?" he asked her impassively.

"Huh?"

"The bet. You finished first. What do you want as your prize?" he clarified.

"Oh," said Hermione. She racked her brain for any ideas. She thought of several, all that would help her in her mission. She could ask him to tell her the truth about his absences; a far shot, she knew. She could ask him to accompany her to Slughorn's Christmas party, or a date in Hogsmeade or something like that. For the mission, _of_ _course_. Or she could ask him to kiss her; something she suddenly wanted to do, with his hair blowing in all directions and his skin glowing in the moonlight making him appear like a _Faye_ or an angel. Also, the fact that he was physically attractive and sexy only furthered the appeal.

However she decided to go slow. "Your favourite Honeydukes chocolate," she answered.

Malfoy was silent for a moment. "Okay," he nodded. He turned towards his telescope trying to locate Algol. After watching him for a moment, Hermione walked over to him and placed her hands over his, on the telescope and adjusted it slightly. She immediately hissed, a spark of electricity jolted through her as she touched him. She could feel Malfoy look up from the eyepiece at her hands and then her face. For once, Hermione was glad she had left her hair open; he couldn't see her blush at the contact. The spark continued to jostle her at regular intervals, but it wasn't painful. Quite the opposite in fact.

She removed her hands from his, and adjusted the eyepiece. She looked up at him to find him already looking at her. His eyes were now a stormy grey and seemed to burn through her soul. She nudged him to look through the telescope now, shyly turning away.

Malfoy observed through the telescope, immediately spotting star. He quickly marked it on his star chart. "All done," he said with a grin.

She stepped closer to him, taking the chart from him. She brushed her hand across his; Malfoy jerked slightly but captured her wrist in hers. Hermione held her breath as her drew her closer. She again felt the strange spark flowing through her, lighting her senses up. She looked up at Malfoy, his eyes firmly fixed on her. She could not determine his expression, however. His breath was hiked and his pupils dilated, but his face remained passive and expressionless. He held her closer for a moment longer before breaking away. He cleared his throat and turned. He checked his magical watch and began packing up.

"This shall be all for tonight. Next week same time, we'll study the moons of Uranus. Read up a bit on it first," with that he marched off, leaving Hermione alone in the cold with the moonlight shining over her head.

* * *

Blaise sighed as he walked back from the library. He was looking for Sophie who had disappeared after dinner. He sneaked around the castle, dodging teachers and portraits. It wasn't curfew yet, but very close to it and he didn't fancy serving detention the coming weekend.

November had quickly crawled upon them. The winds around the castle grew cold, and the snows would be upon them any day now. He gathered his cloak closer to him. Perhaps he ought to swing by the kitchens, a cup of tea or hot chocolate sounded good to his shivering body. As he passed around a corner, he heard someone call him. "Blaise! Blaise!" He turned to find Pansy walking towards him. Mentally preparing himself, he smiled cordially at her.

"Pans, what are you doing here?"

"I was just going to ask you that. I've been looking for Draco. He promised he'd come to me tonight, but I he's vanished since dinner," she whined.

"He must be occupied _elsewhere_. He must have forgotten or lost track of time." Blaise rolled his eyes. Pansy was such a spoilt princess most of the time, he wondered how Draco managed to stand her.

"Where are you going?" she asked him sharply.

"Kitchens." He answered. "Fancy a cup of hot chocolate?"

Pansy considered for a moment and then nodded. She and Blaise then walked towards the kitchens, down in the basement.

"I miss Drake terribly. He's barely there with us. Where does he go, whenever he's gone?" she asked him after a couple of moments.

Blaise looked carefully at her. It seemed like a innocent question but he was careful. That was the Slytherin way, secrets and cunning. And Pansy was as much as a snake as he was. Even though Pansy had some idea as to Draco's recent 'promotion' in the ranks, he wasn't sure that she was to be trusted with it all.

"No," he lied smoothly. "I tried asking him many a times, but he never told any of us." He was technically telling the truth, Draco had never told him or Theo. They both had come to the conclusion on their own. The room was perfect of course, he didn't expect it to be any less and the dungeon room, that was a neat trick. He was impressed by Draco's forethought.

Pansy seemed to accept his answer. They walked further into the basement silently. They had just turned the corner towards the Hufflepuff commons, when they ran into another pair.

Blaise sneered as he saw Ginny Weasley and Dean Thomas. They were holding hands and seemed equally repulsed to see them. Blaise glared at Thomas, whose hands tightened around the Weaslette. Out of the corner of his eye, he glanced at Pansy who was surprisingly quiet. She looked at Thomas once and then turned away, a scowl marring her face.

"Look who it is! Is the lovely couple out on a late night walk?" he sneered.

Weasley's eyes narrowed. "What's it to you, Zabini?" she glanced at Pansy. "Shagging Parkinson now? I thought you had better taste," she smirked.

Pansy turned towards Weasley, and opened her mouth, but Blaise beat her to it. "I could say the same, Weaslette. At least Potter was famous."

She snarled. Blaise grinned. Oh, how he loved her fiery temper. Her hand rushed into her robes for her wand, but Thomas stopped her. He must let go of her hand sometime before. "Now now, no need to get aggressive. Let's all forget this. We'll go our way, Ginny and let them go theirs," he tried to diffuse the tension.

Ginny looked at him angrily. He muttered something to her and she calmed. He turned back towards them, his eyes settling on Pansy who pointedly looked away.

Blaise snorted. Thomas was an oddball. Usually Gryffindors were rash and bold, they were quick to enflame. _Must have something to do with his dirty blood._ He thought to himself. He however was not pleased to see him and the Weaslette so close. In Slytherin, holding hands signified a betrothal; in Ravenclaw it meant shagging or dating. He wasn't sure what it meant in Gryffindor, they were all super close and too intermingled with each other to clarify boundaries. Probably meant that they were good friends or some shite. Because there was no way they were together. No. Everyone knew that the Weaslette was Potter's witch. She was off limits to everyone else; the only reason Blaise hadn't tried his chance with her. Not that he was scared of Potter, rather the opposite. He just wasn't a fan of the multiple hexes and joke items he'd find himself pranked with if he tried to woo her. Not to mention his ego prevented him from pursuing a witch for the first time; usually witches lined up in front of him. But what the greatest flaw was her blood. She was nothing more than a filthy blood traitor. Her family name was a shame to the purebloods; his mother might literally murder him like her past husbands if she ever caught wind of his fascination with the redhead.

But if so, how was it that she and Thomas were together? Thomas was a Gryffindor and shared a dorm with Potter himself. There was no way he would be dating Weaslette if Potter minded. That meant that Potter and Weaslette were no longer interested in each other. His insides skipped with joy. He could finally pursue her, without the threat of Potter or Weasel King cursing his balls off. They still might do, but he knew that at least Potter had some morality. Of course that didn't mean the witch would allow herself to be wooed so easily by him. He might find himself on the receiving end of her infamous Bat-bogey hexes. The only obstacle was Thomas and something told him that it wouldn't be a problem for long, considering the looks he gave Pansy, who stubbornly tried to ignore his presence. Speaking of – something had happened. The question was what and when.

"–are you going anyway? You know, just incase we run into a teacher and happen to tell them about you sneaking around." Ginny sneered at them.

"Only a Gryffindork would think that they can goad us into telling our secrets," Blaise coolly grinned. "If you're so interested Weaslette, you'll just have to follow us."

"And walk literally into a trap? Not bloody likely," Ginny spat. She reached for Thomas's arm and dragged him away. "Come on Dean, let's get out of here." Thomas nodded, sneaking last look at Pansy and then dutifully following her away.

When they were gone, he turned towards Pansy, offering her his arm. She looked a bit disturbed by their encounter and he decided not to question her now.

They silently walked to the kitchens and sat down on a table, where a couple of house elves brought them cups of hot chocolate and cookies. Pansy gripped her cup tightly and sipped her drink silently. Blaise regarded her carefully. Clearly something was up with her. She had been uncharacteristically silent since they arrived. He raised his eyebrow at her. "So."

She looked up at him. "So what?"

"Are we going to talk about it?" he asked.

"About what?" she feigned ignorance.

"About what just happened."

"Nothing happened." Blaise's poker face was just to comical. Pansy giggled loudly.

"Now that I've brought you back from your depths of misery, will you tell?" Blaise jokingly asked. He didn't actually care, it just seemed like an interesting story. Maybe Nott or Draco might care.

Pansy however, the Slytherin she was dodged the question. She got up. "We should go. It's already past curfew," without waiting for him, she got up and left the kitchens.

Blaise sighed. It was worth a try. There was a story; one he intended to uncover even if Draco wasn't interested. It wasn't always that he had something on Pansy and now that he might be on to something, he simply could not let this golden opportunity go away.

* * *

Theodore Nott was relaxing in one of the corners of the common room, when felt someone standing in front of him. His eyes were closed, his head laid back into the armchair. He didn't open his eyes immediately, instead allowing his other senses to explore the identity of his visitor.

A heady flowery scent of gardenias and lilies filled his nose as the person came closer to him. It was one he recognized all to well, much to his displeasure.

"Daphne," he called out, dramatically opening his eyes.

The girl before him gave an annoyed sigh. "Everyone wishes that I was her. I wish she'd disappear so that I could live my life in peace. " she complained.

Theo narrowed his eyes. As much as he was fond of Daphne, he never enjoyed her sister's company. "Astoria."

"Hi, Theo," she coyly smiled at him.

"Hello. What is it that you want?" he asked bluntly.

She looked unperturbed. "Oh Theo! Who says that I'm here for something?"

"You always are."

"Lies," she replied. She came closer and bent down towards him. "Maybe I'm just here to catch up with you, my good friend."

"We were never friends. Acquaintances more like, because I was dating your sister."

"Deny it all you want, we were much more than that. Deep down you know you like me. I like you too, Theo. I always have." She settled herself on one of the armrests, leaning towards him. "Now that Daphne's out of the way, we finally have our chance. What do you say you and I get together?" she purred. She ran a finger along his jawline and settled it under his chin, gazing into his eyes.

"I'd rather date the Giant Squid than a crazy, galleon-digging harpy like you, Astoria," Theo cruelly replied. Shoving her away, he got up and stormed into his dorm.

He marched to his bed and flopped down on it. Damn Astoria. He hated the little bitch. She was always sabotaging him and Daphne, wanting Theo for her own. His money and title more like it. He was now the head of his ancestral estate. His father's rights had been transferred to him when the bastard got himself captured and carted off to Azkaban this summer along with Lucius Malfoy. Poor Draco had also been burdened with his duties as the Lord of Malfoy Manor, something that always attracted unwanted attention from witches like Astoria. If it hadn't been for Pansy, she would have settled her claws into Draco a long time ago, while Daphne shackled herself with him. He was glad that both of them had escaped these witches, even if it meant putting up with Pansy. Their futures would be a lot easier now. If only Draco made it out of his mess alive.

Speaking of the devil, Theo raised his eyebrows as Draco swung open the door and walked in the dorm. He was much earlier today. Usually the man didn't show his face till midnight. He glanced at Draco. Something was up. Draco looked oddly vexed today. His looked deep in thought; something was troubling his best friend. Usually the man was silent and irritated, or angry due to his lack of success with that stupid cabinet. He waited till Goyle had gone into the bathroom to move towards Draco.

"Mate, you okay?" he asked.

"Peachy" he mocked. Theo didn't react. He stared at him gingerly. Draco looked at him for a moment before sitting down on his bed. "I need you to do something for me," Draco told him.

Theo nodded. He was here to help. "I need you to get close to LaRoche," Draco said. Theo jerked.

"What? Drake you cannot be serious–"

"Listen to me. Theo. This is important. You remember what we both saw in Potions that day. She needs to be watched," Draco cautioned.

"Yes but it could be something innocent completely. Maybe she fancies him or something," Theo argued.

"No, that's not it. Besides he's not even in her league. And that certainly did not look like a shy romance. This was something else, something deeper. I want to know what that is." Malfoy countered. He looked at Theo. "If she's close to Weasley, she must be close to Potter also."

"I did see her talking to the Weaslette yesterday." Theo admitted.

"Weaslette? When?" Draco pounced on that piece of information.

"The library. And it didn't look so fishy. They had a polite conversation about Transfiguration, as much as I could overhear. Although I'm sure I heard her say 'Harry' once." Theo explained.

"Think Theo. She claims to be one of us. She acts like one of us. When have we ever talked politely with Potter and his gang? Even for a new student, a Slytherin will never be anything less than dismissive to them. She claims to hate blood traitors and mudbloods, but here she is, talking amiably with one of then in public. You cannot tell me that's not suspicious." Draco insisted.

Theo sighed. It did make sense. He could argue all night long about how everyone's not the same, that every Slytherin didn't hate Potter as much as Drake did, that Sophie must be extending her courtesies to them as the pureblood customs dictated. After all, blood traitor or not, the Weasleys were pureblooded– one of the twenty-eight. He pushed his arguments deep inside and nodded at Draco.

The door to the bathroom opened suddenly and Goyle exited it, freshly showered. He nodded at the two of them and then left the room, shutting the door loudly.

"Okay. I'll do it." Theo said, returning back to the topic.

Draco looked relived. "You won't be the only one. I spend most evenings with her." If Theo hadn't been staring at his best mate, he would have missed the look he had on his face. The ghost of a smile that lingered on Draco's face for a moment. Theo raised an eyebrow. Draco met his eyes and his face hardened.

Theo looked at him questioningly. He reached for Draco's shoulder as he saw hesitation in his mate's eyes. Even after all these years, Draco still had a hard time trusting people with his secrets. "What is it?"

Draco looked at him, contemplating his answer. "There is something –You can say it's another reason why I want eyes on LaRoche,"

Theo's breath hitched. "Do you know what this is?" Draco asked him, pointing at the ring on his right hand.

"That's your ancestral Malfoy family ring." He automatically answered.

"Yes, and do you know what it functions as?" Draco further questioned.

Theo scowled. He wasn't amused with Draco's student- teacher games. Still he responded. "It recognises you as the official Malfoy heir, gives you all rights and titles to the Malfoy estate, clearances to all levels in the Malfoy Industries –"

"No, I'm asking about its magical properties." Draco interrupted him. Theo frowned, remembering the time when Draco had boasted about his ring in third year.

"It has several magically inlaid charms and curses. It cannot be removed by any other hand except yours. It will hex any other who tries to remove it by force. It has several charms on it which protect you from being poisoned, by muggle and wizarding poisons both. It magically summons your wand incase you are disarmed in combat." He tried to remember more. "It has secrecy sensors I think. They lit up and inform you of any serious trickery around you."

"Exactly. One of the charms is a glamour and other magical revealers. It reveals powerful glamours, and other concealment charms around you. And guess what?" Draco sneered.

"It lit up around LaRoche?" Theo's jaw dropped. Draco nodded.

"Ever since the first time we met on the train. I feel a sparking, vibrating sensation whenever she touches me. It's the signal. She's using a glamour or some potion. I'm betting its Polyjuice." Draco confidently told him.

Theo looked at him incredulously. This was much too unbelievable. Sure, he was annoyed by her nosy behavior and her pompous and goody-goody attitude, but the girl was no liar and schemer, much less a spy. She was much too noble for that.

"How can that be? Polyjuice lasts for an hour. She's spent hours with us without drinking it. Someone would have noticed." Theo looked confused. His head was reeling. Sophie LaRoche, an impostor? How could that be? And if she was, how come none of them noticed this? Most importantly who was she and why was she doing this? What was her purpose? His head popping with questions, he looked at Draco.

Draco looked oddly calm. "We have to find out, Theo. I don't know who to trust anymore. Anyone could be the enemy." He placed his hand on Theo's shoulder. "That's why I need your help. I'd ask Blaise too, but he's too emotionally invested with her," he cautioned.

' _So are you,'_ Theo thought, if that smile was anything to go by. _'For your sake, Draco I hope that you're wrong about her.'_

He nodded at his best friend, who looked relieved. He still had his doubts and a lot of questions that needed answering if we was to check on LaRoche. "Tell me mate, what exactly happens when she touches you?" he asked, snorting at his choice of words.

"I told you before. It's like a buzzing sensation up my spine. It shocks me at first, but as it continues it buzzes feebly." Draco told him.

"Is it painful?"

"Mildly, now that I've gotten used to it." Theo raised his eyebrows at his answer. Could it imply– No. Surely not. But it could be…maybe he would do it on purpose. If he asked maybe Draco would confirm it. For 'research purposes' he'd claim. Not that would fool Theo. He shoved that thought aside. He'd find out about it later.

"Can she– LaRoche feel it too?" he asked.

Draco looked at his ring for a moment before nodding. "I think so. She also shudders when we touch and I hardly think it's the butterflies."

Theo noted this fact carefully. If she had felt it too, this complicated matters. An ever bookworm with a thirst for knowing-it-all, she'd rush to the library at the first notice. She'd soon find out what it meant and that meant she'd be on her guard. He'll have to be more cunning to get his answers. Still he reassured Draco his help with LaRoche.

As they both settled for the night, Theo lay in bed processing all that Draco him.

Could Sophie LaRoche really be an impostor? Or just some weird pureblood? She was French, and from Theo's little experience with the ladies of Beauxbatons from fourth year; he knew that their ways were vastly different to their own. Maybe she wasn't who she claimed to be, but the bigger question here was – _with whom did her loyalties lie?_

He worried for Draco. The man was seriously in need of some distraction, some comfort. His task seemed to suck him dry. He knew the threat Draco had received and working for the dark lord was always a daunting task. He himself would be receiving summons for his initiation soon. At least that's what the last letter from his father indicated. The man was all to eager to offer his son in service to that maniac. Which was never good, even for underage wizards like him. Just look at Draco.

Speaking of who, he replayed the moment in his head where he had glimpsed Draco smiling. Draco never smiled. He sneered and smirked or laughed but never smiled. It wasn't hard to guess that a girl was behind this development. His mind gave him only one suitable candidate-the very witch in question. _Could she be the reason behind his smile? If so, was she actually the enemy or a friend?_

* * *

 **A/N- I so desperately apologize for the lateness! I know I know, but RL has been hectic, and having an newborn infant in the house doesn't do it any favours. However I can promise sooner updates. The next one is already underway, maybe I'll post it in a couple of weeks. Hope you enjoyed this one. Not much action I know, but this was important for the plot. I've thrown several Easter eggs in this one, let's see** **who guessed it in the end!**

 **Review my lovelies!**

 **Eternity Xx**

* * *

 **Algol :- Also known as β-Persei or colloquially as the Demon star is a bright multiple star in the constellation Perseus.**


	13. Chapter twelve

**A/N: What can I say, RL's a bitch.**

* * *

 **November,**

 **The Slytherin common room.**

Theo steeled himself as he made his way into the common room. This was it. He had been researching for a couple of days and now it was time to make his move. He was going to set things alright with LaRoche. He needed to become her friend again if he wanted her to trust him.

He made his way into one of the corners, where Sophie was pouring over her studies. As he neared her, he noticed her making notes on a newer transfiguration chapter. It hadn't been taught yet, but her detailed notes seemed impressive. He cleared his throat loudly. She jumped and turned towards him. "Theo," she murmured.

"Um-can I join you?" he asked uncertainly. Sophie raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah sure," she replied after a moment. She closed up her textbooks and rolled up her parchments hastily. Placing her quill in the inkpot, she turned towards him and stared as he settled himself on a chair beside her.

Theo sighed. "Look, I wanted to- to apologize. I've been acting like an arse for weeks and ignoring you– I treated you so suspiciously and called you nosy, just for asking questions about things you didn't know, and - what I'm trying to say is that if you'll for–forgive -"

"Oh Theo," she whispered, taking his hand in hers. He noticed that they were soft and warm. "It's okay." She smiled warmly at him.

Theo nodded. This was going much easier than he'd thought. As he looked at her, he couldn't help but return her smile. It was infectious; he could see why Draco had gotten his emotions entangled with her. He smirked at her and she chuckled. "So what are you working on?" he casually asked her nudging at her pile of books.

"Transfiguration. I like to read ahead of school. It keeps me prepared for any surprises. I'm on chapter twelve already." She smugly replied.

His eyebrow shot up in approval. "Not bad. I keep barely keep up with the schoolwork for Transfiguration but Ancient Runes– now that's something I like."

"Runes, huh? I'm on chapter seven– The Ancient Civilization and the Forgotten Language of the Wizarding Aztecs."

Theo's evilly smirked. "Chapter eleven– Runes of Atlantis. Finished it just yesterday." Sophie's jaw dropped.

"No way. You can't possibly be so further ahead." She argued. Theo winked cockily at her.

He looked down at the table, his eyes settling on her books. Transfiguration, Advanced Astronomy and – was that? He strained his eyes at the small parchment sneaking out from under one of her charts. The writing was barely legible, but he'd recognize that page anywhere. It was from a book he'd once spent hours going over at the library at Nott Manor.

 _A Guide to Dark Arts– Beginner's guide to dark spells, curses and counter-curses._

 _Interesting_.

Theo turned his attention back to her. She was still scowling at his last sentence. He grinned mischievously. "Perhaps you'd like to make a wager on it. Let's see who scores more on the next test. Loser treats the other at Honeydukes."

She looked at him, assessing his offer and nodded. "Deal."

Theo grinned. He loved a challenge. It seemed like his job was already half done.

* * *

Hermione stiffened. Her spine was tingling slightly. She glanced at Theo who was going over her Herbology notes. While she had been glad that she had finally mended things with him, she felt uneasy. She wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do. Something just felt… off.

She continued with her homework, hoping for a distraction. She could feel Theo staring at her in regular intervals of the hour. What was he up to? Did he suspect her? Cursing in her mind, she decided to be more careful.

After what seemed like hours, Tracey arrived and ended the awkwardness. Hermione could have kissed her at that moment. She had never been so glad to see a Slytherin until then.

"Hey–," she stumbled after seeing Theo sitting beside her. "Theo! Fancy seeing you here."

"Yeah, I realised I missed you ladies much more than I thought." He replied with a smirk.

"You liar," Tracey stuck her tongue out at him and sat down beside Hermione.

"As much as I enjoy my solitude; I reasoned, why deny you ladies my charming personality and irresistible hotness," Theo smirked at them.

Hermione and Tracey snorted in unison. "Charming personality, my arse," Tracey muttered.

"I see you didn't deny my hotness," Theo remarked.

Tracey rolled her eyes. "Wanker."

* * *

 **The next day,**

 **Unused Transfiguration class**

Hermione smiled at Draco as he entered their classroom. To her surprise he nodded at her. He had never reacted to her greetings before and Hermione inwardly jumped in excitement.

"So what are we doing today?" she asked him as he settled in front of her.

"Moons of Uranus." He answered.

"Oh good. I always get confused which is which. I think Professor Sinistra was just going to take a test on it. I could have failed."

"That's what I'm here for, isn't it? To help you get better?" he pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess." Hermione agreed.

"Let us begin," Malfoy opened up the textbook.

* * *

Sometime later, Hermione noticed Draco staring at her. She had been reading a paragraph on Titania, when she had felt his gaze. She looked up at him, and he averted his eyes. Ignoring him, she continued reading.

A few moments later, she again felt his eyes on her. Again, when she looked up he looked away. Hermione sighed. This was getting annoying. She noticed him glancing at his watch several times before frowning at it.

He looked at her again. "This is enough for today. We shall continue next time." He packed his bag and strode off without any word.

Hermione watched him go. She was surprised by his behavior. He was extra cheery in the beginning and then as time went on, he became frustrated at something. And he kept staring at her. She knew it could only be one thing. He wanted something from her– ' _some help in something?'_ She wondered _. 'No. That didn't seem likely.'_

' _Something out of her?'_ That was more plausible. First Theo and now Malfoy.

Theo! That was it. Theo had been staring at her too. They both must be suspicious of her. It made sense. Malfoy must have asked Theo to check on her. She would have to do something. They would figure it out sooner or later. She would have to keep them distracted enough. She stood up straight. Packing her bag, she muttered a "Nox," at the room, before leaving.

* * *

 **Sixth year boys dorm,**

 **Slytherin commons.**

Theo glanced at Draco who entered their dorm tempestuously. Draco looked at him and nodded once before heading towards his bed. He roughly shoved his school tie off and removed his sweater and proceeded to kick off his shoes.

Theo made his way towards him. Something had gotten his best mate in mood. ' _Shite, wasn't he supposed to meet up with LaRoche today? Something must have happened'._

"Draco-mate, what happened?" he asked him.

Instead of answering, Draco glared at him. "Tell me what you found out?" he demanded.

Theo looked at him for a moment. He got up and retrieved a few parchments from his bag and handed it over to Draco.

"Here, I contacted my mother's cousin, who is a trustee at Beauxbatons. I asked him for some information on LaRoche," He explained, pointing to the documents.

"They're copies of her official records right from her first year, her academic achievements, extracurriculars, personal records from her teachers and peers. As expected it's impeccable." He looked at Draco before continuing. "What's interesting is the lack of photographs." Draco looked up at him. "She isn't in any of the pictures except the ones given in her official records. None of them with her friends or teachers. Normally this isn't the case. Everyone is at least in one of the photographs. She isn't even in the annual photos they take of each year at the end of school session. The reasons listed are completely asinine. Always some medical problem due to which she had retired to the infirmary; or maybe a quick visit to her family estate for some emergency."

"Curious," remarked Draco, studying the records himself. "Does this contain any remarks about her from her friends? Dorm mates?"

Theo ruffled through the parchments and taking out one of them, he went through it searching for a specific paragraph.

"Here," he passed it to Draco. "Apparently Beauxbatons doesn't have houses or dormitories like us. Each student shares a room with an elder student, who is a mentor or a guide to them throughout the year. They change every year, so that each student can familiarise and learn newer stuff from their dorm mate. LaRoche has had five of them till now. And oh- guess who was one of them?" he asked.

Draco only raised his eyebrows. "Fleur Delacour." Theo answered.

"The Triwizard champion?"

"The very one." Theo nodded. "She was LaRoche's roommate during our third year. She is the one who has left behind the most positive remarks about her. ' _Sophie ees a very intelligent, budding young witch. She ees a younger seester to me. After Gabrielle, of course. J'adore elle'._ He quoted verbatim, imitating her high pitched French accent. Draco snorted at his mate's snotty expression.

"There is one thing, though. The rest of the comments…they're a bit weird." Theo hesitated. "I mean, the rest of them are inconsistent. Take a look for yourself." He waved his wand at the parchment. A silvery wisp of air rose up, forming a crude likeness of a girl. _"She's nice girl. She helps me in Astronomy,"_ it whispered. The smoky figure then changed into a boy's face. " _We used to date. She was perfect. So kind and sweet. I–I…what was I talking about? Sophie?... I don't know-"_ the smoke faltered and then vanished back into the parchment. Draco turned to Theo, looking unconvinced.

"Do you see it?" Theo asked. Draco shook his head. "At the end. The guy–," Theo checked the parchment for his name. "Freddie DuPont. He says he used to date her. Then he pretends to forget about who he's talking" Theo clarified. Didn't you notice the confusion in his voice? He asked him. Draco considered his point. "Sweet and kind? Honestly LaRoche is as sweet as a flobberworm. And in the earlier one, the girl says she's good in Astronomy. You are tutoring her in that subject. How can that be possible? Why would she need tutoring if she's good in that subject?" Theo reasoned.

Draco suddenly looked intrigued. "This is indeed suspicious. It doesn't add up. Is the Delacour bint's the only one that's convincing?" He questioned.

"Seems like it. I'll have to go through all this again. See of I can find something else." Theo stood up.

Draco agreed. "See to it properly".

* * *

 **Few days later,**

 **Slytherin Dungeons.**

Hermione pulled the invisibility cloak over her head, and glanced around before making her way towards the dungeons. Creeping past the Slytherin common room entrance, she made her way deeper underground. She turned into a corner and pulled out the Marauders map. Searching for Malfoy, she found his dot only a few corridors away. She placed the map back inside her robes and rushed towards him.

She stopped once she saw him. He was standing near the wall, his wand dimming the lights in the corridor. Soon the already dark dungeon became pitch black. Hermione strained her eyes trying to spot him. She reached for her wand when something bright shone in front of her. It was a bright light, emanating from something on Malfoy's hand. _It wasn't his wand,_ she realised. The light appeared in the shape of a human hand. It blinked once before shutting off. Again being subjected to pitch darkness, Hermione groaned as she rubbed her eyes. Finally casting a _Lumos,_ she searched for Malfoy but he was gone.

Hermione cursed. She made her way towards the wall. Upon touching it she realised that it was the same 'secret' dungeon room she had once spotted him going. She smirked. She had finally found out how to open it. It had been so simple. A quick search in the Restricted Section of the library had confirmed her theory. It was a room near the Slytherin Dungeons after all. Blood purity was just as important to them as ambition and cunning. She pulled out a thin vial from her robes. It contained a small sample of blood. She opened the cap and poured a drop of it along a small crack and watched it as it ran down the stone. The crack opened silently and grew larger till it was large enough for her to pass through. She pocketed the vial and entered inside. The door sealed itself as seamlessly and silently as it had opened.

Hermione smiled at herself. It had been too easy. Obtaining the blood from Snape had been child's play. Once she had explained the reason, he handed it over to her. She swore she could see the hints of a smirk on the Professor's face as she backed up her theory. She had asked for the blood of a pureblooded witch; it not only guaranteed that the door would open for her, but also provide an alibi for her in case someone checked up on her. Snape had explained to her that all kinds of magic could be tracked. Including those that required blood. And a complicated spell could reveal whose blood had been used. It had been invented in the medieval ages, to regulate illegal blood rituals. It was then that her former Potions Master supplied her with someone else's blood, so that if anyone was tracking the room's openings and closings, Sophie's name wouldn't come up.

Now smirking to herself, she glanced around the room. It was more of a corridor; torches with green flames lit the way to a door at the other end. Hermione pulled out her wand and walked up to it. She touched the door and it opened at her touch. Gripping her wand tightly, she stepped through.

Inside was a small, but an even grander replica of the Slytherin common room. There were no windows or any natural light, but it was remarkably similar to the common room. The tables, sofas and chairs were arranged in a similar fashion. A small fireplace gleamed with a burning flame. A large silver chandelier, hung from the ceiling. The room was extremely opulent; however it displayed a sense of disuse. Obviously it was not in use often. She noticed several doorways from the corners of the room. Curiosity getting the better of her, she made her way to the nearest one and opened it. Inside was a large library filled with endless shelves of books. Slowly and warily, she reached for the nearest one. The books seemed centuries old and some titles seemed incredibly rare and obscure. She noticed several first editions of books she had read in the main library of the school. Surveying around the room quickly, she left it to explore the others.

As soon as she came back into the main room, she saw Malfoy. He had forfeited his robes and was staring into the fireplace, his back towards her. Hermione tried to noiselessly tiptoe into the room, but the door slammed loudly behind her. She hissed and closed her eyes. The sound attracted Malfoy's attention. He immediately turned in her direction, his wand pointed and ready to curse. "Who's there?" he called out. Hermione remained silent, praying that the cloak hid her properly. "I know you're in there," Malfoy said again, making his way towards her. "I knew you were following me all along. So hiding is pointless." He had almost reached her when Hermione, acting on an impulse, pulled down the invisibility cloak and revealed herself to him.

She watched as his eyes widened in surprise for a moment and then narrowed. "Sophie," he whispered. "What the fuck are you doing in here?" he loudly demanded.

"I–I followed you," she stumbled uncertainly; regretting her decision.

Malfoy snarled. His eyes travelled to the cloak lying at her feet. "What is–Is that an invisibility cloak? Where did you get it?"

"It's mine." She defiantly stated. "My father gave it to me when I started school."

Malfoy seemed to consider that. He gave a brief look at the shimmering cloak and raised his eyebrows in approval. He however did not lose his fury. Stepping close to her, he grabbed her arm and yanked on it. "Why were you following me? Tell the truth and tell it now."

Hermione hissed loudly ask the now familiar spark ran up her spine. She shuddered and glanced at Malfoy. His face seemed passive, his eyes blazing. As she looked down at his hand, she saw the goosebumps that had arisen over his skin, and realised that he had felt it too. And judging by his inaction, had always felt it. His arm clenched hers tightly and she tried to shake him away. "You–you're hurting me."

Malfoy seemed undeterred. He grabbed her and pulled her closer. "Tell me," he repeated.

Hermione furiously stared back at him. "Leave me first," she countered.

"No. You'll just run away. Or worse hex me." He sneaked his hand into her robes and pulled out her wand and threw it across the room.

"Hey," she cried indignantly. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Malfoy captured both of her wrists in his hands and wrestled as she tried to struggle against him. "Tell me and I'll leave you alone," he demanded .

Hermione considered it quickly as her wrists had started to hurt. "Okay. I'll tell you. I just wanted to see where you went!" She cried out.

Malfoy glared at her. His eyes bore into hers and Hermione quickly put up her mental shields against him. He frowned and loosened his hold. Hermione decided now was the time to act. Antagonising him would only get her so far. She needed more. The Order needed more. She'll have to go by Dumbledore's plan.

Taking a deep breath, she stared into his eyes. Dropping her shields slightly, she projected him an image showing her emotions. She scrunched up her face into one of concern, "It's because I care!" she whispered.

"What?" Malfoy looked confused.

Hermione averted her eyes. She looked shyly at the ground, hoping that it looked convincing. "At first it started out as mere curiosity. Then because of our lessons, I got to know you better. Everyone knew about the arrogant rich pureblood, but underneath I saw how you were suffering."

"I'm not suffering! You think you know anything about me? About who I am? What I feel? Well think again!" Malfoy snapped.

"Don't lie Draco," Hermione replied in a soft voice. "I see you every day. Did you really think no one would notice your absence? Everyone did. There were many rumours floating around as to what you were doing, each more ridiculous than the first. But I knew they were all wrong. That's why I decided to find out by following you."

Malfoy however did not seemed swayed by her answer. He got angrier instead. "So what, is this a game to you? To find out what I'm up to? Got a nice little bet with Davis?" he snarled.

"No. You have it all wrong. It's not that," she insisted.

"What is it then? Explain!"

Hermione gulped. Malfoy's face was growing angrier by the second. While she was not afraid of him, she didn't fancy being wandless and subjected to his anger in an unknown, hidden room. She released her hands from his grip and took one of his in hers. Rubbing her hands comfortingly along his, she gazed into his eyes. "I care about you Draco. I just wanted to see if you were okay. And if you ever needed someone to talk to–I'm here for you."

Malfoy's face turned into a smirk. He was mocking her, she realised. His gaze was fixed on her face, so she continued her stance. His smirk faltered and then vanished. He stepped closer to her and she leaned back until her back was touching the wall. He closed the distance between them, his hands now enclosing her between the wall and himself. Hermione could feel his chest pounding against hers; their eyes locked on to each other, she made note how his grey eyes had turned darker. _'Was this what desire looked like?'_ she wondered _._ "And why do you care, LaRoche?" he asked huskily as he leaned down towards her.

Hermione, feeling his hot breath upon her skin, pressed herself closer towards him. "I thought that it was rather obvious." She whispered in his ear.

Malfoy leaned down and brought his face upon hers, their lips crashing together. Hermione moaned as her kissed her, the tension between them finally being released.

She felt a myriad of sensations coursing through her body. Malfoy's kisses were smooth, intense and shook her to the bones. She held on to him, fervently kissing in back. Her hands entangled themselves in his hair as he held on to her waist for support. He was forceful, and Hermione; caught up in the moment, matched up to him passionately. He tasted like apples and wine, and Hermione found herself craving it more. He bit on her lower lip hard and Hermione gasped, finally coming to her senses. She pressed her hands against his chest forcefully, breaking them apart and pushed him away.

* * *

 **A/N: Don't hate. Review and let me know. The next one will be soon after.**

 **~Eternity**


End file.
